


The Wizarding Times

by Icewolf2190



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Personalities, Prankster Harry!, Ron Weasley Bashing, super Harry!, super weird, will think of other tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 45,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolf2190/pseuds/Icewolf2190
Summary: Harry hears Hermione complaining about the Prophet, and decides that he wants to make his own newspaper, just because.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, thank you.

“I’m bored!” Harry whined, pouting at his friends. The rest of the common room ignored him, as by now they were used to the chaos that the Golden Trio would create in their wake. “Hey, what’s that?” he asked, suddenly interested in the newspaper Hermione held.

“It’s just the Prophet, where that absolute hag Rita Skeeter writes trash and gossip about everyone.” she sighed, glancing at the article with revulsion. "Unfortunately, it's the only source of news we have around here," she said, her lips curling in distaste. Harry blinked slowly.

“Then….why don’t we create our own newspaper?” he asked, and Ron slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide.

“Mate, I think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard you say yet.” he breathed, gaping at Harry, who pouted indignantly. Now the other Gryffindors were listening in, wondering if they would actually try to pull it off.

“Fred, George! Find a good location for our base!” Harry exclaimed, facing the twins. Everyone was gobsmacked when the two devils of Gryffindor actually listened and sped out of the common room. Harry turned on his heel to point at Hermione. “Hermione, you, Neville, and Luna- who has yet to explain how she got in here- will start on how the newspaper will be organized. Like sections on different things going on, puzzles, or even comic strips! Figure it out!” Luna gave a cheerful salute as the trio pulled out a stack of papers. “Katie, Angelina, Alicia, we need a good name for our newspaper. Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, when the twins come back, I want you three to go help them decorate our new base. Make it a good space to work in. I’m going to ask Professor Dumbledore permission for this, because it’s great to have permission, even if though I was going to do this even if he said no.”

And with that, Harry marched out of the room, leaving the large group of gaping Gryffindors.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lemons drops,” Harry said, and waited for the gargoyle to jump to the side before running up the steps. “Professor Dumbledore!” He shouts, opening the door only to see him talking to Professor McGonagall. “Oh, sorry professors.”

“It’s alright Harry my boy. What is it that has you in such a rush?”

“I would like to start my own newspaper here at Hogwarts, and would like to have your permission, which would help with any legal issues that might pop up.” Dumbledore and McGonagall blinked in surprise. Well, they certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Of course you can Mr. Potter, just be careful of what you print.” Harry grinned happily before running out of the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We have permission!” Harry shouted once the portrait closed behind him. The Gryffindors cheered, and Luna came up to him.

“Here’s our plan for the newspaper.” She said, handing him a sheet of parchment.

“There’s going to be a section on normal everyday household spells, along with common household potions to help with fevers and colds, a runes crossword puzzle, and a few fun facts about magic. On the front page will be the main story, with a few others behind it. There will be a section on new developments within the wizarding world, and interesting interviews on different issues going on as well. Job advertising will be there for new graduates, with a daily comic strip on the back.”

Everyone stared at her, not used to hearing her talk without her dreamy tone of voice. Harry, however, took it in stride. “Thanks, Luna!” He grinned and turned to face the three Gryffindor chasers.

“We can’t decide between three options, Harry. The Niffler, The Wizarding Times, or Magical Post.” Katie said, listing the three options.

“Then let's take a vote,” Harry said simply. He turned to face the common room. “Alright, raise your hand if you want it to be named The Niffler.”

Thirty percent of the Gryffindors raised their hands.

“Magical Post.”

Only ten percent raised their hands.

“Well, there’s your answer. The Wizarding Times it is.” Harry concluded. “I’m heading out to find the twins and the others with the new room. Hermione, work with Luna on what is going into our first issue. Colin, you’re our photographer, so listen to them ok? We also need an artist for the comic strips….”

Dean hesitantly raises his hand. “I can draw really well.”

“Then head over to Hermione and Luna, see ya!” With a jaunty wave, Harry jumped out the portrait. After checking to see if he was alone, Harry whipped out the Marauder's Map, whispered, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” and scanned the map for the devils of Gryffindor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What if we put up a desk for every branch?” Fred suggested.

“That wouldn’t be good since we have no idea how many branches there are going to be, and how many people we have working here.” George countered.

“Fill the room with desks?” Fred asked glancing at his twin.

“Too little space to move around.” They agreed.

“Or how about we put an expansion charm on the room? Like Dad’s tent?” George suggested, and the pair nodded in agreement.

Lavender, Ron, and Ginny just deadpanned at them. “Finally, they agree on something,” Ginny muttered. Harry suddenly burst into the room.

“Hello!” He exclaimed. “I’m here with information. So we’re going to need a big room, with a staircase, since I have no idea how many people actually want to work here. I’m going to put out fliers after lunch. And yes, they are for all the houses. So just expand the room to fit a lot of people, and stick up a few Hogwarts banners, and make it comfortable.”

Fred, George, Lavender, Ginny, and Ron all whipped out their wands to do just that.


	2. Foreign Schools Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, thank you. I also would like to say that while I may be updating frequently now, I most likely won't be updating as frequently later on, because I will be focusing on another fanfiction of mine (it's on a different site), now onto the story

**Back with Hermione and Luna**

 

“Well, the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving tomorrow….why don’t we do something on that?” Hermione suggested, and Luna paused in thought.

“I think that would be nice. However, first, we’ll need a cover page to start off everyone. Since this will be the very first edition, it will have to be free. Then once people fill out subscriptions, we can start charging them.”

“I’ll start on a comic on the Triwizard Tournament,” Dean said.

“Don’t worry, plenty of pictures will be taken!” Colin exclaimed excitedly. Harry came back into the common room hopping about with a signup sheet in his hands.

“Anyone who is going to work with us on this newspaper will need to sign here….and include what they will be doing. For example; Harry Potter, Boss.”

“What roles are available?” Alicia asked.

“Photographer, reporter, editor, manager, artists, someone to help make some puzzles, and someone to find common household spells and potions to post.” Harry listed, and pinned the sheet to the bulletin board. Colin rushed up, and quickly signed his name, and his role.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Harry had gotten the final results on who wanted to join and was pleased with the results. He had a good mix of people from each house, including Slytherin. He set out with Lavender and the twins to officially decorate the space they had chosen the previous day. Styling the new base for The Wizarding Times was quite relaxing, finding a whole bunch of owls to work for their new newspaper, however, wasn’t.

“The bloody bird bit me!” Ron exclaimed furiously, glaring at the bird.

“Then don’t get that bird!” Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Harry grinned at Ron’s pouting, stroking Hedwig softly as she puffed out her chest proudly.

“Alright, Hedwig is going to help design a protective harness that will have our symbol on it for people to know who the owls belong to.” He said and walked out with Hedwig proudly on his shoulder.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Look! Up there!” A student shouted, pointing at the sky. A carriage pulled by pegasi swooped down towards the ground, and the students started to chatter amongst themselves excitedly.

The blue carriage landed with a thump, and Harry muttered to Hermione, “I hope the ride on the inside wasn’t as crazy as it looked on the outside.” She stifled a giggle behind her hand.

The door opened, and a massive woman that made Harry instantly think of Hagrid walked out. “Dumblydore!” She exclaimed, and Dumbledore smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

“Madam Maxime.” He greeted, and a common thought among the students of Hogwarts was that how short their Headmaster was compared to her. “Please, come inside. I’m sure your students would rather not be outside in this cold.” He then guided the French school inside the castle.

Many males and a few females openly gaped at the beautiful females that exited the carriage. Ron swallowed audibly, and Hermione rolled her eyes with a huff.

“Hey look at the lake!”

The water rippled, and a massive ship mast rose from the black water. Gasps dang out among the students, and Harry looked on in interest. Soon, an entire ship had risen, and a long ramp extended from the ship to the shore, where the students of Durmstrang descended behind their Headmaster.   
“It’s Viktor Krum!!!” Ron hissed, and the twins snorted in amusement behind them.

“Headmaster Dumbledore.” The man said with a small sneer.

“Headmaster Karkaroff,” Dumbledore replied, shaking hands with the other Headmaster.

“Why don’t you show us in, don’t want the students freezing now, do we?” Karkaroff grinned, showing his yellow teeth, and swept past the older man. The Hogwarts students all hurried back inside, and sat down, each student at their respective house tables. The doors opened, and the girls from Beauxbatons rushed inside, doing a series of acrobatics and releasing blue butterflies from their hands. They all then took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

“They aren’t normal Harry! They don’t make girls like that here at Hogwarts!” Ron whispered, and Hermione looked extremely affronted.

“I say they make them just fine here Ron,” Harry said in response, frowning at him. The doors opened again to reveal the students from Durmstrang, slamming staff into the ground, which released flames with each hit. They did a few acrobatics and fighting stances using the staffs, bowed, and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

“Krum sat right next to Malfoy!” Ron hissed. “I bet he can see right through that slimy snake.”

It was in that moment that Harry was suddenly glad that Ron didn’t join the newspaper group, for he couldn’t accept that kind of behavior towards other workers there. Hermione simply rolled her eyes again.

Colin waved his hand to catch Harry’s attention and showed him the many photos he had managed to take. Harry was making loud exclamations about how amazing they were when Filch brought in a tall box.

Dumbledore let out a cannon-like sound from his wand, silencing all conversation. “Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome to the Triwizard Tournament!” the box fell away to reveal a smoking goblet. “This contest is to promote international cooperation, and the winner will receive one thousand galleons, along with eternal glory! However, due to the high death toll and danger, only students of age may place their names into the goblet.” Dumbledore was cut off by the sounds of many groans of disappointment.

“Aw come on!” Ron whispered. Harry sighed in relief, however, had a feeling that he would somehow be placed in this tournament without a choice.

“Now, I’m sure our guests are quite tired from their trips, so off to bed!” Dumbledore finished. Harry quickly ran up to him once the students started to get up.

“Headmaster sir, can you put an extra ward that prevents a student that hadn’t put their own name in, to be chosen?” he quickly asked, much to the confusion of the other Headmasters.

“And why would that be needed, boy?” Karkaroff sneered.

Harry snorted, and replied, “Because every year I’ve been placed in some sort of crazy danger, without any choice in the matter. From fighting a possessed defense professor, killing a basilisk, to facing Sirius Black and a werewolf. I want a peaceful year, thank you very much.” For emphasis, he flicked his hair nonchalantly to show his scar. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime looked shocked. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

“Very well my boy, the new rule is that you have to put your own name in. No older student can do it for you, and neither can a professor, or anyone in polyjuice potion, or using any of the many other ways you can hide.” Harry nodded happily and ran off to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

“I’m getting the rules on this tournament first thing tomorrow,” Hermione assured him, and Harry grinned happily.

“Thanks, Hermione! Let’s go help Colin develop his pictures, and start writing up our first newspaper,” he said, and the trio started to head back to their common room. 


	3. First Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

The next morning, many owls flew into the Great Hall, each bearing at least one newspaper. When people picked up the first ever edition of The Wizarding Times, they blinked in mild surprise at the cover. They hadn’t realized there were reporters last night in the Great Hall. However, upon reading the writers of the article, they realized just why they didn’t realize it.

Seeing the extremely accurate description of the entrance of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, along with Dumbledore’s speech, without any snide comments about the author’s point of view certainly was something new to everyone who read the Daily Prophet.

THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT BEGINS! The headline read and described from how the two guest school arrived, to their little show of magic, to how Dumbledore finished his speech. Behind that article was a smaller article on a new potion that had been created in Africa that was like polyjuice, but it would allow you to turn into a magical creature for an hour. The only exceptions to the potion were dragons, chimeras, phoenixes, dementors, and nundus.

A crossword puzzle and riddles were included, along with a few spells to help with the common cold, along with the recipe for a fever-reducing potion. Advertisements for jobs appeared on the bottom corners, and Harry cheered silently upon seeing that many were writing up their subscriptions.

 ========================================================================================================

“This week we will be going over potions, and while I doubt any of you dunderheads will remember how to brew them, this is mandatory. We will be starting with a cure for boils.” Snape sneered at the Gryffindors, and Malfoy and his goons snickered. “You may begin.”

Harry partnered up with Hermione, much to Ron’s shock. He rushed to the cabinet, and grabbed the freshest ingredients, determined to make a perfect potion.

Snape sneered at the pathetic brewing attempt from the Gryffindors, and once his eyes reached Granger’s station, he was mildly surprised to see her not working alone, but with Potter. And even more surprising, they worked in silence, conversing with only glances. A stir here, a knife cutting up ingredients there, and Snape gaped at the duo as they worked perfectly in sync to make a potion. It was almost as if….he was watching himself working with Lily. He shook his head a bit at the thought and resumed hovering over the Gryffindors’ shoulders.

Weasley and Thomas seemed to be failing miserably, along with Finnegan and Longbottom. Noticing Longbottom’s cauldron about to explode….again….he vanished the contents of their cauldron with a sneer. “Looks like that’s a zero for you two….and twenty points from Gryffindor for nearly killing the class.” he sneered.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other upon finishing their potion first and charmed their vials to be unbreakable before handing them in.

======================================================================================================== 

“Alright guys, we need the next edition for tomorrow. Reporters, any ideas?” Harry asked, hopping onto his desk, and sitting down. He had just gotten out of his last class of the day, which was Moody’s class on Unforgivables. Neville was still shaking a bit.

Daphne Greengrass stood up and thought about it for a bit. “Well, tonight the champions will be chosen. Obviously, that’s going to be our front page article, so why don’t we just do an article on that, as well as say when the first task is going to be. Interviews with the champions will have to wait until something called the Weighing of the Wands.”

“Oooh, what’s that?” Luna asked in interest.

“The champions will be called together for their wands to be tested to see if they are still in good condition for the tournament. However, it also doubles as a time for reporters to interview the champions, and pictures with them.” Daphne explained.

Harry took off his cloak, along with his tie and robe, leaving him in only his trousers and a button-down shirt. He transfigured an empty sheet of parchment into a grey fedora hat and put it on. “Alright then, reporters, prepare your quills! Photographers, grab your cameras! Artists, start your comics! And everyone else, do whatever you need to do! That reminds me, I really need to come up with a name for the other divisions…”

Everyone else sweatdropped before leaving to do their jobs. Harry frowned once they were gone, and took a glance at the letter he had received. He pressed a button on his desk, and Blaise Zabini walked in, confused as to why he was summoned.

“What is it Potter?” he asked, but not in a malicious tone.

“I….was raised by my Muggle relatives, who didn’t take the best care of me, and I need some help in managing this. Like how exactly do I charge the people who subscribed to us? And how do I know who subscribed to us?” Harry asked, his voice slightly hysterical by the end of it.

Blaise sighed but smiled at the trust his new boss was putting in him- a Slytherin. “First off, calm down. You won’t think correctly like this. Second, whenever someone subscribes to us, their name is automatically put in a book that we have.”

“Now, we have to open an account for us at Gringotts, and link all the book of names to our account, and charge them monthly. That means every month, a certain amount of money will be subtracted from their vaults and is placed in ours.” Blaise said and summoned the book he was talking about. “See?” he opened the book, revealing all of their current subscribers.

Harry relaxed slightly and smiled at the Slytherin. “Thanks, Blaise.”

“You’re welcome, Potter. Anything else? I have to pile together new riddles for our readers, along with the answers to the previous ones.”

Harry paused in thought. “Actually, yes. Two things. First, please, call me Harry. Second….any ideas what suppliers I should use for parchment, ink, and quills?” And the Slytherin ended up spending the next ten minutes talking to Harry about suppliers, types of quills, and ideas on what protective enchantments to put on the owl harnesses.

======================================================================================================== 

The Goblet of Fire flared blue, and a slip of paper flew from inside. “And the champion from Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore announced, and loud cheers erupted from the school. Viktor bowed to the teachers and headed into the small room for the champions.

“The champion from Beauxbatons is….Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore called, and cheers erupted, but Hermione saw that quite of few girls were upset at the news.

“They don’t seem too happy for her…” she said, and Harry turned his head to take a look.

“Yeah...just a bit,” he said, despite the obvious sobbing going on from the girls.

Dumbledore reached up to grab the final slip of paper. “The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!” he announced, and the Hufflepuffs exploded into loud cheers. “And that is all!” the oldest Headmaster said, and the Goblet was taken from the room.

========================================================================================================

Bartemius Crouch Jr. was furious. His plan had been foiled due to the little brat’s forethinking! Now he had to think up another plan to get the Potter brat to his master that didn’t involve the tasks…


	4. Imperius Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, and sorry, but this will be a short chapter....

“Goodbye, beloved papers! Goodbye wonderful truth!” Harry exclaimed, waving goodbye to the owls as they carried away the special night edition on the newly made champions. Many of his workers facepalmed at his weirdness. He was wearing his fedora again and was doing a little dance on top of his desk of all places.

“How did we get such a strange boss?” Susan Bones asked her friend Hannah Abbott.

“No idea.” was her reply.

“Harry, don’t you think you should finally name the other divisions?” Hermione deadpanned at him. Harry hummed a bit and stopped dancing, to the relief of many.

“The people who are thinking up our riddles and puzzles shall be named….the Brain Division!” he declared, and everyone facefaulted at the weird name. “And then we have our Potion Division and our Spell Division.”

“Shouldn’t we have a division for finding our new articles?” Terry Boot asked.

“And boom, a new idea!” Harry exclaimed, pointing at Terry dramatically. “And now I hereby create the Research division! Whoever will be joining that branch please raise your hand now.”

The three Gryffindor chasers raised their hands quickly.

=========================================================================================================== 

Molly Weasley was cooking dinner when an owl appeared at the window. She quickly let it in and took the rolled up newspaper that was attached to its leg. The first thing she noticed was the name of the writer. “GINNY WEASLEY???!!!!” She screeched. The owl that was flying away faltered in its flight as it was hit by the powerful sound waves emitted from the Weasley mother.

===========================================================================================================

“Today, I will be placing all of you under the Imperius Curse,” Moody growled, limping to the front of the classroom. “Get in a line.”

Hermione grumbled a bit about it being illegal but got behind Harry. The entire class then got to watch as their classmates began to do many things that they certainly wouldn’t have done if they were in control of their own body. Poor Neville did a series of acrobatics, and Dean did the chicken dance. When it was Harry’s turn, he lifted his chin determinedly.

“Imperio,” Moody growled, pointing his wand at Harry. He felt as if he was in pure bliss, floating in nothingness, nothing could go wrong.

“Jump onto the desk.”

Harry then cocked his head to the side, and many watched in fascination. “Now why would do something silly like that?” he asked, shocking the entire class. “I would much rather do a weird dance then jump on a desk. Who does that anyway?”

Hermione facepalmed at his question, as did the other people who were in the newspaper business.

“See that class? Potter did it! He threw it off easily!” Moody exclaimed. “How did you do it, lad?”

Harry paused. “Well, you have to realize that a feeling like that, is just so fake it can’t be real. Unless you’re dead of course. But that’s beside the point. If you bring yourself back to reality, it’s easy to throw it off.”

“Good Potter. Class dismissed!” Moody barked.

 


	5. Rita Skeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

“Something is suspicious about Moody.” Harry mused, and many threw him confused looks at the comment.

“How so?” Fred asked.

“Well, he tends to drink from that flask once every hour, he is a bit too focused on me, which is super creepy. Maybe he’s a pedophile! He’s not as paranoid as I thought he would be, plus...I don’t think that Moody has ever been known for those weird tongue flicks he does.”

“That’s true, Dad never mentioned Moody ever doing those weird tongue things,” George said, with Ginny nodding in agreement.

“So, let’s assume that Moody isn’t really Moody for a moment here. Polyjuice potion is a good way to masquerade as someone else, but you would need to drink it every hour if you wanted to continue acting for longer than one hour.” Tracy Davis said, and everyone nodded.

“True. But we still don’t know who the fake would be, even if we did know how they were pulling it off.” Neville said, and Harry nodded proudly at him for speaking up.

“He would need to keep the real Moody somewhere close in order to have the potion work,” Luna added.

“Let’s brainstorm later. For now, the weighing of the wands is coming up soon, I want a nice and truthful narration of it.” Harry ordered, and they all sighed as they went back to work. “Also, I’m going with you in case any of the officials try to harass whichever reporter is going.”

Hermione looked up in interest at his claim. “You really think they would pull something.”

“I’m more worried about how the Prophet’s reporter is going react to us being there, especially with us being their newest competitors when it comes to the news,” he replied, which made sense.

“Harry, can I be the photographer?” Colin asked, and Harry grinned at him.

“Of course! But we still a reporter willing to go with us.”

“I’ll do it!” Luna exclaimed, bouncing about, much to Harry’s amusement.

“Alright then!”

===========================================================================================================

  
Harry stood next to Luna and Colin, staring at Rita Skeeter incredulously. “Excuse me?”

“What do you think if the other champions stealing your glory as the Boy-Who-Lived?” The reporter repeated her question.

Harry blinked once, twice, before laughing. He was wearing what his fellow reporters officially recognized as his normal outfit by now; the grey fedora hat, a white button-down shirt, and dark grey trousers with dress shoes. “My glory? I never had any! You people gave me glory that I didn’t deserve!”

Rita suddenly looked very interested in his comment. But before she could say anything, Harry, Luna, and Collin both turned away to interview the champions. And the champions were only too happy to let themselves be interviewed by someone other than Skeeter.

===========================================================================================================

CHAMPIONS READY TO COMPETE  
Reported by Luna Lovegood

Champions Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts are all feeling the hum of competition in their veins, as they eat their wands checked to make sure they are in working order. 

Luna: Hello Mr. Krum

Krum: Ms. Lovegood

L: how are you feeling about your competition?

K: good, I believe that if the Goblet chose them worthy, then they are worthy, and I will try my hardest to beat them.

L: I see...however the competition is also about connecting better on an international level. Are you and the other champions going to get along well?

K: I hope so, my father has always taught me that making connections is always a win, no matter if they are good connections are not

L: that is all, and thank you for the interview Mr. Krum

K: my pleasure

  
The questions were pretty much the same, with similar answers from the other two competitors. However, Skeeter got irritated with the way that the young reporters were stealing her interviews. “Just who do you think you are?” she snarled.

“We’re the Wizarding Times, Ms. Skeeter. Haven’t you heard of us?” Harry asked calmly, which contradicted his innocent stance as he sucked on a lollipop.

“Oh, that group of kids who can’t possibly be greater than the Prophet, who are running a newspaper illegally.” Rita snarked, and Harry narrowed his eyes. He pulled out a sheet of parchment that was a document with Dumbledore’s signature giving Harry permission to have the newspaper club, and also gave permission to release their stories to the public, as well as use Hogwarts as their base.

“I’ll have you know, Ms. Skeeter, that we are not an illegal group, seeing that we have Headmaster Dumbledore’s permission to be doing this. Not only did he give us permission as Headmaster, but he gave us permission as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock.” Harry smirked, and Luna closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the distinct sudden change in Harry’s personality and magic.

Rita’s eyes widened in anger, and she whipped out her wand to burn the paper, only to find a wand already underneath her chin, with its owner being Harry Potter himself. Green eyes glowed dangerously, as a serious expression settled on his face.

“I wouldn’t try anything, Skeeter. By drawing your wand, you have given us all to use self-defense in any form, including killing you. I suggest you put your wand away.”

Rita glanced around the room fearfully, but only found cold gazes from Colin and Luna, and wands pointed at her from Dumbledore and the three champions. “Fine!” she spat and walked out in a huff.

Harry watched her leave before suddenly reverting to his cheerful and innocent weird self. “Pictures, champions?” he asked, sucking on his lollipop cheerfully.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hello my dear readers, and I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update. I'm going to be taking all of my Thanksgiving break off, so I'll be back around Monday-Tuesday. Thank you, and Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**


	7. First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (and welcome back dear readers!!)

“That edition with the interviews got us over fifty more subscribers Boss!” Forge grinned widely.

Harry did another happy dance, his feet somehow missing every neat stack of paperwork on his desk as he danced. “That’s great guys! Alright, now, I hear Malfoy is passing out badges shunning poor Diggory. Bring me one of those badges, and you’ll get a bonus.” Harry said, and the twins’ eyes lit up, and they sped out the door faster than they should’ve been able, considering they never worked out besides Quidditch.

Hm...that’s a thought. He couldn’t have unfit reporters now, could he? After all...sending reporters into dangerous areas where they would be unfit to be in would be incredibly stupid. Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Blaise!” He called, summoning the boy to his office.

“Yes, Potter?” The chocolate-skinned boy asked as he walked into the room.

“I need some help on a thought of mine….”

Gred and Forge cast a quick glamour and managed to buy a pair of badges without issue. What their boss wanted to do with them, they had no clue. But it wasn’t their place to ask, so they did it anyway. Besides, the newspaper was getting quite a bit of money, so not as if they could complain of this kind of pay.

“We have the badges Boss!” Gred announced, waving around the pair of badges in the air. Harry grinned at them and took the badges.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Now, go get a pair for yourselves, and wait for tomorrow.” Harry smirked, whipping out his wand. The pair of twins glances at each other and walked out.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The next day, all the badges suddenly changed messages. “Shake your booty, shake your booty!” They chanted…..with music. They then would go to “we will, we will, rock you!” And so on and so forth.

One of the changes even said this; “welcome to Hogwarts school of assholes and crazy bitches.”

Needless to say, Dumbledore found them hilarious while everyone else didn’t, but the pins now had sticking charms on them, and they couldn’t be taken off for a week.

The twins wondered how Harry did it, but the boy refused to tell them how.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

“We are currently at the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Our champions will be facing a dragon each, and their task is to retrieve the Golden Egg, which has been planted into the clutch of each mother dragon.” Lee Jordan said into the microphone, facing the flashing cameras from the Wizarding Times photographers.

Hermione dragged off Daphne Greengrass to interview Ludo Bagman, with Hannah Abbott as their photographer.

Harry stood at the front of the bleachers, wearing a white button-down shirt, dark grey slacks, a leather belt, black dress shoes, an emerald green tie, and a grey fedora hat. He was setting up a tripod, with a muggle recording device attached on top to record all the champions trials. “All set here Dean!” he said, who hurried over to him and waved over Lee as well.

“Alright, let’s give a bit of an introduction before Bagman starts his commentary, and before the champions come out,” Dean said quickly, slipping on a headset.

“Mr. Potter!” Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall hurrying over towards him.

“Yes, ma’am!” He snapped into a salute dramatically, causing her lips to twitch upward ever so slightly.

“Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic would like to speak with you after the task,” she said, and briskly walked away. Harry blinked slowly, before winking at Hermione who was watching him curiously.

“What did Professor McGonagall want?” she asked, and Daphne looked over, listening in.

Harry shrugged and was about to reply when Bagman’s voice could be heard, cheers exploding from the crowd. “Dean! Lee! Keep reporting, the headsets will block out the crowd over a certain noise level, and will block Bagman’s commentating.” he yelled over the noise, and got two nods in reply.

“First up we have our very own Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory! He will be fighting against the Swedish Short-snout!” Bagman roared, the Hufflepuff house screaming out Cedric’s name.

Cedric walked out, and upon seeing the dragon paled even further, but managed to control himself enough to transfigure a boulder into a black labrador, distracting the dragon as he ran to the nest.

“Oh! And the dragon has lost interest in the dog, and is now attacking Diggory furiously! Will he get out of there intact?” Lee shouted into the headset. Cedric sprinted across the rocky terrain, screaming in pain as a spray of hot fire hit his side, but managed to stumble into the tent.

Harry narrowed his eyes upon seeing the judge’s scores, resulting in Cedric getting 38 points in total. “Susan, I want you to write down each score from each judge, so we can do a report on bias once we write up the full story.” He instructed, getting a playful salute in return.

“Next up we have the Beauxbatons champion, miss Fleur Delacour. She will be fighting against a Common Welsh Green. Say, Lee, how do you think this will turn out?” Dean asked, turning to his partner.

Lee narrowed his eyes as the part-Veela walked out from the tent, wand in her hand, but looking a lot more confident than Cedric. “I have to say that she looks slightly more prepared for the task than Mr. Diggory did, however, it still stands that she is fighting against a dragon. I believe she will finish her task, but I can’t tell how intact she will be by the end of it.”

Harry pulled out a pipe, drawing many amused looks from people who saw him breathe out bubbled instead of smoke. He watched silently as Fleur cast a spell to make the dragon fall asleep. However, as she was walking back to the tent, the dragon snorted in its sleep, breathing some fire onto her by accident. She winced in pain but calmly put out the flames.

After managing to interview the three champions after the task, the group marched back to their office, where they all chattered excitedly after that display. “Alright, before we send off these copies, who here can pull of a really really good coloring charm?” Harry asked, looking completely serious with his transfigured and animated stuffed dragon. Luna squealed in delight and skipped up to the front to pet the small dragon.

Cho Chang raised her hand uncertainty, and Harry’s face lit up. “Great! I want you to color up our newspaper, and let’s see how this will appeal to our readers. Make it a nice color arrangement though, and keep the letters all black.” he beamed, sliding down the banister to land on top of his desk.

“And while we’re on the subject of color, let’s brighten up this place! And Colin, I want you to work on developing color pictures.”

Gred and Forge whipped out their wands, shooting coloring charms at the walls, painting them a nice baby blue. After a while of coloring, however, people began to color their coworkers, not that Harry minded; he was painted a neon purple and green.

“Colos caerulei!” he exclaimed, and poor Neville was painted blue.

Hermione accusingly pointed her wand back at him, and said, “Colos flavi.” as Harry turned yellow as he was hit.

Needless to say, not much work was done after that.


	8. Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

“Dumbledore! I demand that you shut down that ridiculous newspaper club!” Fudge blustered, face a bright red.

“And just why should I do that Cornelius?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. Lucius Malfoy sneered at the Headmaster.

“Because he is the minister, Headmaster.” Lucius sneered, looking at Dumbledore in disdain.

“And I’m Harry Potter!” Harry exclaimed cheerfully, skipping into the room. “Hello, Professor! How are you on this fine day?” he asked, jauntily shaking the Headmaster’s hand. Dumbledore looked amused at the charade and decided to go along with it.

“I’m doing well my boy! Now that you’re here, why don’t we see just why the Minister has arranged such a lovely meeting between us.” The old wizard chuckled, and the two turned towards Lucius and Fudge simultaneously.

Fudge's face turned a bright red, and Lucius seemed to be holding back a snarl. "You will shut down that newspaper club Dumbledore!" Fudge blustered, and Harry blinked at him slowly.

"But Headmaster sir," Harry faced Dumbledore again, "I thought you had signed the permission slip as Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock! The Minister can't take that away can he?" he asked worriedly, wringing his hands for more effect. Lucius blanched at the admission.

"He cannot my boy, do not fret." Albus nodded wisely, and Fudge floundered for a bit before continuing.

"B-but you must! The boy and his little group are all writing lies about the Ministry!" Fudge spluttered. Harry paused, placing his index finger under his chin.

"Oh! You're talking about our other article from last night on bias and discrimination on different magical species and blood. We even pulled out many facts and statistics from the Ministry public records for that article, with no bias whatsoever! So much work and you accuse us of being liars..." Harry trailed off, pouting at the Minister. His bright green eyes widened pleadingly, and even Lucius was startled by the look. Lucius whispered something in Fudge's ear, and the Minister turned a light shade of purple before flooing out of the office. "Potter," the Malfoy sneered, "I am pulling my share from the Daily Prophet. Unless you want the Potter name to be dragged down even further than it already has been, I suggest you do the same."

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he felt a sudden change in Harry's magic. It felt....colder. Harry blurred, appearing just before Lucius, his wand pressing against the older man's throat. "Now now Lucy, we're all being polite here. I suggest you don't insult my parents, who are war heroes, as well as an Ancient and Noble house," Harry smiled maliciously, applying more pressure to his wand, "please remember that your house is only a Noble one." his green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now then Lord Malfoy, I'll see you to the floo." Harry gestured towards the fireplace, smiling coldly. Lucius' face was pale as he stumbled through the roaring green flames back to the ministry.

Dumbledore blinked as suddenly the room felt warmer again, with Harry sucking on a lollipop that wasn't there before. "May I leave now Professor? My club has a lot of work to do, and I have many glorious accounts of pure truth to send out to the masses." He said cheerfully.

"Of course my boy, but get some sleep as well," he said gently, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine. Harry skipped from the room cheerfully.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Blaise blinked slowly at the sight before him. His boss was dancing on his desk again....except he was twerking. He glanced around, noticing that he was the only one watching this nightmare material. Although Harry did have a nice ass.....no! Bad Blaise!

"Blaise!" Harry squeaked in surprise, quickly switching his dance to a more appropriate one. "Have we released the glorious truth to our precious readers?" he asked, blushing faintly.

"We have. I have a small question though.....what are we going to do about the horrible articles the Prophet is printing about us?" The Zabini heir asked, tossing the latest scathing Prophet article to his boss as he smirked at Harry's flushed face.

"Nothing! But we will include a small dig at them in our ads for more reporters. Other than that, we do nothing! They're doing all the work for us by driving off their subscribers!" Harry winked and did a baby freeze, lifting himself into the air. He lifted off his fedora and tossed it to Blaise.

"Harry?" Blaise frowned in confusion, holding the hat in his hands gently. Harry didn't reply, concentrating on pulling off his move. He spun on the heels of his hands and flipped twice in the air before landing on both feet. "Ok, that was impressive." Blaise handed back the hat, clapping slowly.

Harry beamed at him. "Thanks!" He called for attention from his other workers, and said, "Alright, now I recently got a message from a group of researchers in Sweden, and they say that they've come up with a massive discovery, one that Britain will need. I want a team of reporters and photographers out there by the weekend at the latest. Remember, if anyone questions you being there, tell them that we're the Wizarding Times. The International Wizarding Confederation has given us international immunity."

"However, that doesn't mean that you can be careless. Can't have my precious workers getting injured on the job after all. Bring at least one person that is good at Defense."

"Yessir!" Fred and George grinned, saluting. Harry then gave a smile that made many shiver at the evilness of it.

"For the rest of you..." Harry grinned, and they all paled when they heard what they would be doing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
"Our boss is a slave driver!" Hannah Abbott whined, gasping for breath as she completed her third lap around the Quidditch pitch. Susan didn't reply to her friend, breathing steadily. "How are you not dying?!" Hannah asked incredulously.

"I do this every day. Having your aunt be the head of the DMLE influences how much exercise you do." Susan sighed, jogging at a steady pace.

Hannah grumbled, facing ahead, and pouted as Harry lapped her for the fifth time, not even breathing hard as he sucked on his grape flavored lollipop. "Hi Hannah!" he said cheerfully, skipping along before breaking into a dead sprint.

"How does he do that?!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Alicia glanced around, squinting as the bright sun hit her face. "So...anyone know where in Sweden we are right now?" she asked, getting two shaking heads from her friends. "Wonderful." she sighed.

"Well, according to Harry, we landed just outside of Visby." Angelina checking her journal, which was linked to a journal back at the newspaper club. "So just walk straight ahead until we see a giant building looking like a mad scientist lab," she said, sweatdropping. Katie checked over Angelina's shoulder, looking at the small map that Harry had drawn for them.

"Alright then," Katie shouldered the camera, "onwards we go."

"So, do any of my precious reporters know why just did this exercise?" Harry asked cheerfully, unwrapping another lollipop. They all gave him blank looks, and he facefaulted. "Are you serious?"

No reply.

"Fine..." he pouted, "this exercise was because wizards and witches typically have become independent on magic, and thus most don't work out except for those who play Quidditch," Harry explained, waving his wand, and images showed a wizard becoming fatter over time.

"I can't have that in my newspaper. My reporters will the best of the best, and the reason will be because they worked out, so they were able to reach many difficult places to make reports on findings." Harry said, the images showing a wizard pushing through an intense sandstorm. "Muggles also have discovered that exercise has many health benefits. You not only will be healthier physically but emotionally and mentally. I could go on for ages on the benefits of exercise, but just know that they are all listed up on the whiteboard in my office."

Harry sighed and put away his wand. "Alright, go back to classes and work. We will repeat this every day, and each time this will get harder," he said, slipping back inside of the castle, ignoring the loud groans coming from his workers.


	9. Marshmallows!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, thank you.

"This is amazing!" Katie breathed, twirling in a circle to take everything in. She was surrounded by many researchers and workers, all in different groups. One group was working over several cauldrons, smoke, and fumes of different colors billowing from the cauldron tops as they took note of what they were making. Another was working silently over different materials, carefully etching runes into them as they tested out the runic clusters.

Angelina nodded in agreement, adding, "Too bad Britain doesn't have anything like this." The Swedish worker turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't?" he asked with mild surprise. The three girls shook their heads. "I knew that Britain was far behind, however, to hear that they're that far behind is shocking," he said, turning back around to show them to his boss.

"We have to report on this, and show Britain just how ridiculously behind we are." Alicia hissed, and her fellow chasers nodded in agreement.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted, running towards her friend before he reached the corner of the hallway.

"Hm?" Harry turned around, blinking slowly as he popped his blue raspberry flavored lollipop out from his mouth. "What's up my partner in crime?" he asked cheerfully, throwing his arm around her shoulders. She huffed but smiled at his gesture.

"I'm not your partner in crime Harry," she giggled, "I wanted to tell you that Angelina, Alicia, and Katie have all returned from Sweden. That, and the Headmaster wants to see you for some reason."

"Ok, thanks Mione!" he called after her as she skipped off. She just waved back to him and rounded the corner. Now, he turned the opposite direction that Hermione did, he had a meeting to attend.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Headmaster! Why have you summoned little old me?" Harry asked, bounding into the room as what looked like baby marshmallows with adorable faces followed him in.

"Harry my boy! I called you here to- oooh what are those?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the marshmallow things in interest. Snape, who stood in the corner glowering at Harry, slapped his face in exasperation.

"Oh, these guys? I stopped by the kitchens to grab some hot chocolate because that's so amazing right? And apparently, someone had gotten into the kitchens earlier and caused some mayhem with the baby marshmallows, causing them to bite anyone who tried to eat them. So I just charmed them to be happy! Aren't they just the cutest?" Harry asked, holding one up cheerfully.

"Meep!" the baby marshmallow said, sparkles randomly appearing around it as it turned its adorable face in Dumbledore's direction. Dumbledore nodded, smiling happily.

"That they are my boy, have you named them yet?"

"I have not Headmaster sir." Harry's face fell as he realized this, and was about to name them when Snape cleared his throat.

"Headmaster." he drawled, and Dumbledore's face lit up as he remembered why Harry was there.

"Ah yes, thank you, Severus. I called you here today because I recently received a note commenting on how your newspaper would be even better if it included a cooking article. It also included other suggestions." Dumbledore handed Harry the note, who looked over it curiously as the baby marshmallows jumped onto his shoulders and head.

"Ah! These suggestions are all great ideas! However...we can't add them all without making the newspaper too big...hm..." Harry walked out without getting dismissed as he continued to ponder the new problem him. Dumbledore chuckled as he heard a few of the more ridiculous ideas the boy had before he shut the door.

"Meep!" Dumbledore and Snape looked down to see a single baby marshmallow that had been left behind by accident. Dumbledore turned to Snape expectantly, who looked at him in confusion before his expression sank in horror as he realized what the Headmaster was getting at.

"I refuse to take it." he sneered, only to wince as the small marshmallow looked at him tearfully. How did that blasted thing even have tears?! It hopped over and rubbed against the sour man's leg pleadingly.

"Oh Severus, surely you can take care of it," Dumbledore said. "Just look at how sad it is!" he gestured back to the pouting and tear-filled eyes of the marshmallow. Snape glared a little longer at it before sighing and picking it up. He placed it on his shoulder before sweeping from the room before he lost any more of his sanity.


	10. Three Chasers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, thank you :)

"When is Harry going to get here?" Katie asked Blaise, as the entire newspaper club knew that he was the one to spend the most time with their boss nowadays.

"I don't know, he got called to the Headmaster's office, so for all we know, you might have to wait until tomorrow to speak with him," Blaise replied thoughtfully. The door opened to reveal Harry with his hair and shoulders covered in baby marshmallows.

"Alright, now you guys behave, understand me? I can't have you interrupting my work, it requires my entire attention, got it?" Harry scolded, and they all glanced at each other before turning back to him and said,

"Meep!" Harry nodded in approval.

"Good."

Blaise, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all stared incredulously at the scene before them. "Um...Harry? Boss?" Katie asked cautiously, and Harry's head snapped back to face them.

"Ah yes, sorry about that. I recently came across a tribe of meepmallows on my detour to the kitchen, and they decided to stick with me. Right, how was Sweden?" Harry asked nonchalantly as if he didn't have a bunch of the....meepmallows...running about in his office.

"...Sweden was interesting. They had this HUGE lab thing where there were a whole ton of people working on different inventions and creations and things, and it was so cool!" Katie squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. She handed Harry the pictures, and his eyebrows rose high as he looked them over.

Angelina handed him the report on the discovery and said, "Their discovery was indeed something amazing. They had discovered a cure for werewolves. However, it wasn't using a potion as many expected. Apparently, they created a runic array that would painlessly rearrange your DNA to revert to how it was before the werewolf infection, but keep your age. I don't take Ancient Runes, so I don't fully understand it, but it's simply amazing."

Harry's eyes widened, and he gasped loudly. "Really? Have they started to sell these runic arrays? If so, how much for one? One of my godfathers is a werewolf, and would be forever grateful if we gave him a cure." he spoke quickly, and they all had to pause before replying to make sure they heard him correctly.

"Yes, they have started to sell them, but it actually doesn't cost much. Mostly because of how great the werewolf population is, so they will make quite a profit from the sheer number alone. I believe he said it was thirty galleons..." Alicia said. Harry shouted happily and was about to start another happy dance when Blaise stopped him from scarring the three chasers forever.

"Thank girls, go bring these to Lavender and Colin to help develop these pictures into color and write up a proper report," Harry said, leaning into Blaise, who absently wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Seeing the dismissal, the three girls walked out of the office.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Well, that was interesting," Alicia commented, getting a few giggled from her friends.

"Indeed. Who knew our precious little brother would be getting a boy?" Angelina snickered, and the other two laughed quietly.

"Not that we care about his preferences of course," Katie added, looking meaningfully at Angelina and Alicia, who blushed faintly. Alicia threw her arm over Katie's shoulders, Angelina mirroring the gesture.

"Of course not Katie." Alicia purred into Katie's ear, and Katie shivered slightly, blushing brightly.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I want three sets of ten push-ups, twenty squats, and five pull-ups! And then take a two-minute break before doing two laps around the Quidditch pitch." Harry clapped his hands together cheerfully, snuggling into his fluffy scarf as his workers groaned loudly.

"Why are we out here again?" Hannah whined.

"Because our boss is a slave driver." Daphne sighed, getting many agreeing nods. "Say, I don't we've really talked that much, despite being in the same branch. Hannah Abbott right?" she asked, glancing at the girl as she finished up her squats.

"That's me!" Hannah replied, her cheeks flushing. Although it could have been because of the cold. "I'm the one who usually brings in the material for us to edit."

"Oh yeah! I think my favorite piece was the one on the discovery in Romania about a new dragon breed." Daphne said excitedly, starting her pull-ups. Her shirt lifted up a bit, showing her toned stomach. Hannah blushed brightly but managed to force it back down before the Slytherin saw.

"I didn't know you liked dragons," Hannah said, internally congratulating herself for not stuttering. Daphne smiled sheepishly, and the two set off around the pitch.

"I know that as the Greengrass heiress, I'm supposed to be all about politics and stuff, but I don't like politics at all. I actually like creatures and animals." Daphne smiled fondly, her cheeks reddening as they continued to talk.

"So this is what Harry's been making you guys do while we were out on our Sweden trip?" Alicia asked, getting a few tearful nods from her coworkers. She just laughed and continued on with her second lap.  
  
Harry happily snacked on a peanut and butter jelly sandwich as he watched his precious workers exercise. "Meep?" a meepmallow asked, and he looked at it with a sigh.

"No Jimmy, you can't have peanut butter, or bread, or jelly! Besides, don't you guys only have to eat once a week?" Harry asked suspiciously, getting an innocent look from the meepmallow. He sighed, and glanced over at Blaise, who had caught a cold, and was currently snuggled into Harry's side. "Blaise, how're you feeling?" he whispered, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes as he blearily glanced up at the young Potter.

"I'm a little cold Harry." he yawned, and Harry immediately cast another warming charm on the Italian, who murmured thanks before going back to using Harry as his pillow. 


	11. Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, now onto the story, thank you

 

"So, what's going on with you and Blaise?" Katie teased Harry, who blushed at Blaise's name.

"Nothing," he replied, glancing at all possible escape routes.

"Aw, don't lie to us, little brother. Because we know." Angelina poked his cheek teasingly.

"Oh, well, in that case, how about you three explain the little thing you have going on between you girls, hmmm?" Harry smirked as they all blushed. "That's what I thought."

Instead of gracing Harry with a reply, Alicia pulled Katie against her, and sucked on her neck gently, eliciting a small moan from her. "That's what has been going on," she stated, blushing. Katie snuggled into her embrace. Harry blushed slightly at the display before sighing.

"I like him ok?" there were three squeals from the girls at his admission, and they all agreed that they would help their little brother get Blaise's heart. Not that they had to do much work anyways, but any effort was better than none.

= = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = 

Blaise looked around suspiciously as he continued his conversation with Theo Nott. "You ok?" Theo asked, frowning in confusion.

"I'm fine...just got this feeling that I should be more aware around a trio of chasers for some reason," Blaise replied, shaking himself before continuing on their previous topic; politics. "I'm not sure if keeping Fudge would be a terrible idea, or if it would work out well for us."

"Well, I think that if we can manipulate him out from Lucius' thumb, then he would be useful to us. But otherwise, he's useless and having him in office would be a terrible idea." Theo commented as they rounded the corner only to run into a crying Hufflepuff first year. The first year looked up in fright and attempted to scramble back further against the wall.

"Hey," Blaise said in a soothing voice, "you ok?" The Hufflepuff glanced at his green lined robes fearfully. "Hey, sh, we're here to help you," he said, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he noticed evidence of some kind of a struggle. He glanced up and gestured for Theo to get Madam Pomfrey. Theo nodded and ran off.

"Where is he going?" the Hufflepuff asked quietly, startling Blaise slightly.

"He went to grab Madam Pomfrey," he replied softly and continued to soothe the scared first year. After the tears and shivering stopped, he started to gently push her for answers. "Can you tell me who did this?"

"No, he cast some spell at me to make sure I can't tell anyone," she replied, and he frowned. Well, so far he knew that the person was male, although that wasn't much.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the stone floor.

"He tried to push me down the stairs, saying to stay away from Harry Potter or something. I've never even talked to Harry though! Except to ask for a quill once in the library! I grabbed onto him and pulled myself away from the stairs. But before I could escape, he cast some sort of spell that made my feet trip over themselves, and he started to punch me, and it hurt!"

Blaise looked her over and now understood her bruises and scrapes. Falling onto a stone floor would have definitely scratched her, and the bruises were most likely from her attacker. Now, he had to figure out just who her attacker was. Theo burst around the corner, Madam Pomfrey pushing past him as she bustled over.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises Mr. Nott, why the rush?" She tsked, and Blaise stood as she began to heal up the Hufflepuff. Before they could reply, however, she narrowed her eyes on the bruises, realizing that they weren't made the same way that the scrapes were. "What happened here?" she asked sharply, turning her fierce gaze onto the two Slytherins.

Blaise recounted the story, going over his concerns at the end. Pomfrey looked them over before nodding slowly. "Alright Miss Baker, you are all set." Madam Pomfrey said and hustled back to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, you must be Aria Baker then. Would you like us to bring you back to your common room?" Blaise asked gently, and Aria shook her head quickly.

"How about joining us back at the newspaper club? Don't worry about anyone hurting you there, we're very accepting." Theo suggested, and she looked up at the mention of the famous club.

"I would like that," she replied quietly, and the two Slytherins glanced at each other in concern once more before bringing the young Hufflepuff with them back to the clubroom.

= = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = 

Aria giggled softly as she petted all the excited meepmallows, who snuggled up to her. "So...you're saying that some unknown person attacked her in my name?" Harry asked, looking at Blaise and Theo as if they had called him straight. Harry was gay, thank you very much.

"Yep, and she's terrified now because of the attack," Blaise said, giving Harry a pleading look. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we'll take her in, but Blaise, she better not mess up my paperwork," he pouted good-naturedly. "Aria was it? Why don't you head over to the comic branch, and help out my artists with ideas and drawings?" Aria looked up excitedly and happily bounded over to the room he was pointing at.

"Now, to figure out this list..." Harry sighed, and Blaise looked at the piece of parchment.

"Why not just make it a separate paper or magazine?" he suggested, and Harry looked at him critically.

"While that is a good idea, I would need more money and a lot more workers for that to work. My workers are already working a lot as it is, I can't just dump this on them." Harry said, frowning. Blaise looked at Harry incredulously at the mention of money.

"Harry, you do know that you're completely rich right?" he asked delicately.

"Yeah...but my trust fund won't last forever," Harry said, shrinking back a bit upon the fury that crossed Blaise's face.

"Harry, I'm talking about the fact that you're a Potter. The Potters go back centuries, all the way back to the founders I believe. They have amassed a massive amount of money over the many years they have lived. You would definitely have the money to fund this." Blaise said, scowling. Harry kissed his cheek, and his anger evaporated.

"Alright Blaise, thanks. This list also reminds me of a few things I've seen around magical Britain, and they aren't good things. Mostly the fact that we're so behind on the times compared to other countries, that we are only learning of these amazing things now because of this newspaper." Harry sighed, and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him. Blaise frowned and walked away. 


	12. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, thanks

"Hannah, mind helping me out here? I'm stuck on how to censor this sentence properly..." Daphne called, glaring at the paper. Hannah walked over and leaned over Daphne's shoulder.

"Hm...well first, you want to say that the quotations have been censored for certain audiences due to the language being spoken. And then instead of censoring the entire thing for everyone, just charm it so that anyone below a certain age won't be able to read certain lines." Hannah pointed out, and Daphne shivered at Hannah's breath hitting her neck.

"T-thanks Hannah," Daphne cursed her stuttering and hoped that the other girl didn't notice. She pulled out her wand and charmed the paper after writing in the censor warning. Hannah beamed at her before going back to her own article. Daphne exhaled slowly, putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Damn it.

Hannah glanced back at Daphne, and her eyes widened when she saw the slim blonde blush brightly with her hand covering her mouth before attempting to focus on her work again. Did she cause that? Hannah hoped so.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Gringotts!" Harry called out, the green flames roaring around him as he stumbled out into the bank. He waved his wand over his head absently, cleaning the soot and ashes off of him. "Hello, I would like to speak my family manager," Harry said after bounding over to the first goblin he saw behind the counter. The goblin didn't even look at him, as he replied,

"And you are?" Harry blinked slowly.

"I'm Harry Potter!" he cheerfully replied with a large grin. The goblin's head snapped up, and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you, come, no time to waste." the goblin said, and hurried out of the room with Harry hot on his heels.

"Mr. Goblin sir? Where are you taking me?" Harry asked uncertainly, and the goblin ignored him in favor of rapidly knocking on a large wooden door.

"Come in!" a raspy voice said, and the goblin shoved Harry inside.

"Your majesty, Harry Potter," he said, and left the room. Harry shifted uneasily, as he had no idea what was going on. The regal-looking goblin before him, the one the previous goblin called "your majesty", waved for him to sit down.

"Now then, Heir Potter, I'm sure you have many questions. So please, ask away, and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"Who are you? Why was I brought to you? What is going on? Is there some sort of problem I wasn't aware of?" Harry rambled before quieting, looking at the goblin sheepishly. The goblin laughed loudly with a wide grin.

"Just like your father. Alright, I am the king of the goblin nation, King Ragnok. You were brought to me because I also am the Potter family manager. You also haven't been responding to our letters, and we needed to check in that this wasn't a slight toward the goblin nation. There is no issue with your vaults." Ragnok explained calmly, and Harry nodded as he digested this information.

"I have never received a single letter from Gringotts, your majesty," Harry said honestly, "I actually came here to discuss my finances and a few problems I've been made aware of and would like to fix, but I needed the money, which is why I came here." Ragnok looked on in interest as Harry explained his idea.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Theo's eyes narrowed as he examined the chart before him. It was showing the number of magicals by blood in magical Britain, and what jobs they had. What he was horrified by was the fact that there were more muggleborn and halfbloods than the purebloods, but next to none of them had stayed in magical Britain. "This is very concerning," he muttered, chewing on his lip as he continued to think.

"Hello Theo!" cheery voices said, both owners throwing their arms over his shoulders.

"Get off twins," Theo said, shrugging them off, "I'm worried that the magic in magical Britain is dying...and that unless some drastic changes come into effect within a decade, it will die."

Fred and George looked at the chart. "Ah, but dear Theo," Fred said, pointing at the halfblood section.

"You seem to have forgotten," George continued, pulling the Slytherin flush against him.

"That our dear boss," Fred leaned down closer to Theo's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Is helping solve this issue!" George finished, sucking softly on Theo's exposed neck. Theo held in the moan that threatened to come out.

"T-twins! Stop." he gasped, and they stopped. He closed his eyes, leaning back into their calming embraces. "You know we can't do this now. Not until we completely get rid of my father." he murmured, getting sighs from them.

"We know Theo, but it's hard," Fred muttered, and Theo hummed softly as they ran their fingers through his hair.

"Please, it's for our own safety." Theo pleaded, and they nodded.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Thank you Ragnok, and may your enemies cower at your blade," Harry said cheerfully, shaking the goblin's hand enthusiastically with a golden ring glinting in the light as the goblin king merely grinned a toothy grin back.

"You're highly welcome Lord Potter, and may your gold flow freely," Ragnok replied, and Harry skipped out the door to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Blaise nearly sent Harry toppling to the floor with his hug. "Where were you? I was so worried when I didn't see you in your office, but you never left your office, and I started to think of the worst situations like maybe you got kidnapped or something and-"

"Blaise, relax, I'm ok. I went to Gringotts, and that's it," Harry said, hugging the Slytherin boy gently. Blaise buried his face into Harry's hair and breathed in the scent of pine. Harry smiled softly and maneuvered them over to a couch, where they continued to cuddle until Aria came rushing in with the meepmallows close behind her.

"Charge!" she shouted, and the meepmallows hopped all through all the rooms, and would have managed to ruin most of the paperwork if it weren't for Harry installing a rune set into the desks that would protect all the work done on the desk.

"Aria!!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet and chasing after the giggling first year. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Today," Snape started with a drawl, flicking his wand at the blackboard, "you will be brewing Felix Felicis, instructions are on th-" 

"MEEP!!" Snape slowly turned to look at the bouncing meepmallow that had somehow escaped his office. The students stared at the meepmallow in stupefied silence. Snape facepalmed, muttering to himself before facing the baby marshmallow. 

"Snowball," he began, his eye twitching as he heard snickers start in the classroom, "go back to my office please. I'm trying to teach." The meepmallow, Snowball, refused. 

"Meep, meep!" it exclaimed. Snape sighed. 

"Fine, you can go visit Jimmy. But bring back some hot chocolate while you're at it. I ran out." he drawled, giving up on maintaining his reputation now that Potter had gone off the deep end. Snowball the meepmallow beamed as it hopped from the room. 


	13. Introducing...Fleur Delacour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HP....thank you

Fleur Delacour was a veela on a mission. Everyone in the newspaper club had auras that did not make sense to her, and she wanted to know why. She cautiously opened the door, only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring into her own. The door flew open all the way, and the owner of those beautiful green eyes was revealed to be Harry Potter. A wide grin appeared on his face, and he exclaimed, "Miss Delacour! What a surprise! Come in."

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but after seeing everyone surrounding them peacefully at work, she relaxed. She glanced back over to the young Potter, who whispered something into the ear of a chocolate skinned boy wearing Slytherin robes. They both turned back to face her, and Harry sat down on one of the couches.

"What brings you here Miss Delacour?" Harry asked, a pleasant smile on his lips. The other boy sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Fleur narrowed her eyes at the intimate gesture.

"Everyone in this club has unusual auras, and I wanted to know why," Fleur admitted, seeing no danger in telling them the truth. Harry's grin widened and he pulled out a lollipop to suck on as he glanced around the room.

"Miss Delacour, take a look around. Tell me, what do you see?" Harry gestured around the room, and she saw many of the workers acting unusually intimate with others of the same sex. Noticing that she was starting to understand, Harry said, "Here, we don't only offer a chance to work properly in a job that people enjoy, with pay, but we also offer a sanctuary to those who are too afraid of others to show their true selves in public,"

"I see..." she murmured, her eyes stopping on one Hermione Granger, working quickly on formatting the newest edition. Harry hid a smile, and said,

"Take some time to explore, I feel as if you would like that. Perhaps you'll even join us...?" With that, Harry tugged on Blaise's tie and dragged him into his office. Fleur stood and started to walk over the witch who had caught her eye.

"Hello?" she said cautiously and Hermione glanced at her before blushing faintly.

"Hi," she said shyly, subconsciously pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"What are you working on?" Fleur asked, looking over the girl's shoulder.

"Just formatting the newest article that came in." Hermione smiled and pointed at the board that was showing pictures of Sweden's laboratory. Fleur conjured a chair and sat down next to her.

"Can I help?" she asked, meeting Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"S-sure."

= = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = 

MINISTRY OFFICIALS FOUND MURDERED  
Reported by Angelina Johnson, photos taken by Katie Bell

Today, at exactly six am, Minister Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Deloris Umbridge, and three teams of junior aurors, were discovered to be murdered in their own offices, each with a different message displayed on their faces. After looking into reasons why someone would commit murder, many documents were discovered showing plans to pass multiple laws that completely restrict most of the magical communities except for a very select few. Many laws included more restrictions on any magical creature that isn't a pureblood, including werewolves, vampires, and centaurs. Others were laws on the enslavement of any magical person, not a pureblood. Here is an interview with Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, on her thoughts of this tragedy.

AJ: Good morning Madam Bones  
AB: Good morning Miss Johnson  
AJ: Here it says that the victims had messages carved into their bodies. What are a few messages found?  
AB: Lucius Malfoy was called a liar, as well as a murderer and rapist  
AJ: Is there any proof of these accusations?  
AB: We are still looking into it, as it was quite a shock when we first discovered this  
AJ: Understandable. Besides these laws, do you have any ideas as to why these people were killed?  
AB: Well, the Minister, the Undersecretary, and Lucius Malfoy have made a lot of enemies with their ideas, and I have reason to believe that they are the reason that our world has yet to move on to the future   
AJ: and the junior auror teams?   
AB: I have no idea  
AJ: Thank you for your time Madam Bones  
AB: Thank you, Miss Johnson

 

Draco Malfoy stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, tossing his own copy of the article to the side. Ron snickered quietly, and muttered, "That's what you get, you slimy git." Harry frowned, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Hermione, on the other hand, had no such reservations.

"Ron! Must you be so prejudiced? Not all Slytherins are evil!" she admonished, starting up another round of bickering. Harry sighed, pulling off the wrapping paper for another lollipop. He slid down the bench over to Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, grinning at them.

"That article was amazing Angelina!" he said happily, as it had gotten them quite a few more subscribers.

"Well worth my pay," Angelina snickered, and Harry just stuck his tongue out at her. Harry was paying his workers quite generously, and they all were grateful for it.

"Harry, why don't you tell us what's up," Alicia said, sensing the tension. Harry sighed and Katie pulled him into a comforting hug as he gathered his thoughts.

"It's just that Ron is starting to grate on my nerves. He always says discriminatory comments, and I feel like I'm only just noticing now because of my newspaper. He lazes about, never really doing much work, but complains about how his mom always harps on him for not doing his work, or how he has too little money when he could easily get a summer job or something to earn his own money. I get that he has an inferiority complex because of his brothers, and his mother doesn't help by never encouraging him, but I think that he just needs to grow up!" Harry paused before continuing.

"And then he constantly gets into fights with Hermione, who I know is one or two more arguments away from hexing him into next week. And I'm just sick of it all." Harry exhaled, feeling lighter after getting his problem off of his chest. He then found himself getting pulled into a group hug. He flinched and they all pulled away quickly, looking him over in concern.

"You're not hurt are you?" Alicia asked.

"No..." Harry trailed off, embarrassed to talk about his abuse. Katie gave him a look and he cringed but refused to say anything else. Before they could try and pry anything out of him, however, he ran off.

= = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = 

Dear Lord Potter,   
Your transactions and investments have gone smoothly, thankfully. We also have collected several deeds to several empty plots of land, and have sent them with this letter. We also have sent along many different requests from different people that need work, and are interested in your newest business idea. We have, of course, scanned all these requests for portkeys, traps, or anything of the like.

Ragnok  
King of the Goblin Nation  
Gringotts

Harry grinned widely, relaxing back in his seat that was currently changing through many different colors. "Perfect." he sat forward, dipping his quill in the pot of charmed ink that would change color randomly. "Dear Ragnok...please tell them all that I have accepted their requests. I think that the land of plot that hosts the abandoned factory would be the best, especially when dealing with muggles. To cover up the magic, I would like to rebuild the factory, as well as remodel its inside. There will be wards surrounding it to prevent any muggles from seeing or even entering the magical side of it, as it will be three-quarters magical..."

Ragnok grinned as he continued to read Harry's reply. "...this building will be the main center for many different branches, including potion ingredients and potion creation, education scholarships, investing, my newspaper, different labs for creating different things involving different arts, etc. I trust you to make Potter Enterprises great! Also, I want you to start investing a magical casino. Now good day King Ragnok, and may your enemies cower at the sound of your name."

"Lord Potter has a lot of ideas," Griphook commented, and Ragnok laughed heartily.

"Indeed he does, get me Ironfeet, and tell him that we have received plans." 

= = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = 

Harry skipped into the Great Hall, humming a cheerful song as he ignored the many strange looks he was given as he skipped his way over to the Slytherin table. "Blaise!" he exclaimed, sitting next to the chocolate skinned boy. He missed the rapidly reddening face of one Ronald Weasley. "You won't believe it! Professor Flitwick said that he would teach me dance techniques!"

Blaise calmly raised an eyebrow as he spread jam on his toast. "Flitwick knows how to dance?" he asked, and Harry nodded excitedly. "Interesting. What kind of dancing are you going to learn from him?"

"More break dancing, some ballroom dances, and dueling dancing!" Harry chirped, causing Blaise to drop his toast.

"Dueling dancing?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded furiously.

"Yeah! It's dueling, but instead of the standard dueling stances and poses, you dance your way through the duel. It's surprisingly rare, but also actually hard to win against a dueler dancer, according to Professor Flitwick anyways. And he's a dueling champion! So he much know what he's talking about." Harry grinned, bouncing in his seat as he piled some more hashbrowns onto his plate. Blaise chuckled and added some fruits to Harry's plate.

"Harry! Why are you sitting with them slimy snakes?!" Ron exclaimed and attempted to drag Harry away from the Slytherin table.

"Ron! Put me down. I'm sitting with them because I want to! There isn't any rule against it." Harry replied, wrenching his arm back from the redhead. He noticed Fred, George, and Ginny standing up from the Gryffindor table to help him out. He sent them all a grateful look.

"But why would you want to sit with them? And cozying up to one even? You're not a fag Harry." Ron stated, and Harry flinched at the word, shrinking back a bit before standing up taller.

"For your information, I'm very much gay. Not a fag, as you like to call it apparently. Your behavior and bias disgusts me, Ronald, stay away from me." Harry hissed angrily, backing up into Blaise's taller form. Ron's ears grew a bright red, and he fumbled to draw his wand only to find an entire array of wands pointed at him in return. His eyes widened, and he glanced back at Harry to see him also pointing his wand at him.

A sea of wands surrounded Ron, each person with a badge on their chest that held the symbol of the Newspaper Club. He turned back around to face Harry, only to sumble back in shock and fear when he saw ice cold green eyes glowing brightly in anger. "Leave Ronald," Harry said coldly, watching as the redhead boy ran from the Great Hall. Harry gave a shuddering sigh and buried his face into Blaise's chest as he choked up a few sobs.

 


	14. Busy Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP, and sorry for the short chapter my precious readers!

"Hey Hannah," Daphne said, pulling up a chair next to the Hufflepuff. Hannah was struggling over her potions essay.

"Daphne!" Hannah hissed, blushing brightly at the cheeky Slytherin. "What are you doing here?" she asked, forcing back her blush. Daphne grinned and replied,

"What, can't I visit my favorite Hufflepuff?" she leaned in close, kissing Hannah's neck teasingly.

"D-Daphne," Hannah stuttered, blushing brightly. She turned around, grabbed Daphne's face, and kissed her hard. Daphne kissed her back, smiling slightly into the kiss.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = 

Luna ran up to Harry, who turned around with a questioning look. "Harry! Harry!" He grinned at her excitement.

"What? What?" he replied teasingly, getting a small pout from Luna. She then brightened as she held up a small fluffy gray kitten.

"She's so cute! But I wish she could fly...so we could fly together!" Luna exclaimed, beaming at Harry, who grinned excitedly at the idea.

"That's an amazing idea, Luna! Say, why don't we give her butterfly wings? And then we shall fly around with her all around the school, and say that she's our mascot." Harry giggled, waving his wand. Bright blue wings appeared on the kitten's back, and Luna squealed in delight, thanking him profusely. "What's her name?" Harry asked, scratching the kitten behind the ears gently as it purred.

"Athena!" Luna replied, skipping off as Harry gave chase to get the kitten back from her hold.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = =

"Harry? What's with the kitten?" Blaise asked as Harry raced past cackling evilly as Luna was hot on his heels.

"Her name is Athena, and she's our new mascot!" he replied, laughing loudly as Luna grabbed Athena back and he turned on his heel to chase her. Dumbledore came walking down the hallway, and his twinkling blue eyes brightened upon seeing the flying kitten.

"Ooooh! Harry, my boy, who is this?" he asked, plucking Athena from the air and petting her softly. Harry and Luna screeched to a halt as they both in synch began to explain the kitten. Blaise chuckled softly as he walked over to join in on the conversation, absently wondering if he was becoming just as insane as they were.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = =

"Alright my little bees," Harry began, standing atop his desk as he started to his next preaching session to his workers, or busy bees as he liked to call them. "I have summoned all of you here, for one reason. I have created a business, called Potter Enterprises." he waved his wand at the whiteboard, and it showed a massive building labeled "Potter Enterprises". "Potter Enterprises will have multiple branches, each dealing in multiple different specialties. I admit to having gotten the idea from Sweden, but ours is, of course, going to be better!"

Angelina raised her hand. "Harry, question. Where is this?"

"Patience dear Angie. Now, branches include scholarships, potion ingredients, and potion creation, investing, my newspaper, different labs for creating different things involving different arts, and etc. For the Wizarding Times, we will be remaining the same, however, we will also be writing something else, a magazine. Now I realize that asking you all to be doing all this work is a lot, which is why I'm telling you this."

"All these branches will be in one massive building, and there will be a small part of it that is solely for muggles, involving muggle medical research. Now, this place will be a sanctuary for many, including half-breeds, or any other magical that cannot find a job. You all, do not have to remain working for the Wizarding Times once you graduate, although I would be very happy and joyful and delighted if you did. I am offering every single one of my workers an exclusive offer to join any of the branches once they graduate. Obviously, I hope some will help me write up my magazine that is in the planning."

Hermione suddenly piped up, "What is this magazine on anyways?" Harry grinned.

"Glad you asked, the magazine will have articles on cooking recipes, fashion, and even have a section of home decor, because who doesn't love that? It will have some articles on maybe exercise, and dieting, and all those things that magazines have, but mostly will focus on what I first said. I don't have a name yet, just realizing that..." he trailed off, pausing for a long while before someone waved their hand in front of his face. "Ah, right, thank you. Back to work my little bees, and please think on what I told you."

Harry sat down on his desk, watching over his workers with a small smile. He reached up and gently took the meepmallow out of his hair. "I love them," he said quietly and got a small sparkly smile from the meepmallow.

"Meep!" Harry laughed quietly, patting the small meepmallow on the head gently.

"Yes Jimmy, you can have some hot chocolate. And what do you mean do I love my job? Of course, I do! These workers..." he trailed off, and a few tears fell from his eyes as he laughed, "they're my family now." Jimmy the meepmallow quieted, and looked back at the club members, and gave another sparkly smile as he saw what Harry was seeing. Warmth filled Harry, and he smiled, turning back to his endless pile of paperwork. 


	15. Just Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HP

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she formatted the Wizarding Times' newest article. She sighed in relief as she finished, passing the paper off to Lavender, who was only too pleased to accept it as she sent it off to be finalized. Hermione smiled, stretching her back as she leaned back in her chair. "Impressive." a voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she gave a small yelp in surprise, almost toppling out of her seat.

"Fleur!" she squeaked, trying and failing to look angry at the gorgeous Veela. "Don't do that." she pouted, getting a small tinkling laugh from Fleur.

"Of course not," Fleur teased. "Anyways, I wanted to ask if you think I should join this club," she said, pulling up a chair. Hermione breath caught in her throat before she could reply, and she coughed a bit before finally answering.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed before blushing brightly. Fleur giggled, the sweet sound filling the air.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry sprinted down the hallway, his glasses falling off his face until he grabbed them quickly. "Blaise! Blaise!" he called out, seeing the Slytherin boy ahead. He turned around, his eyes widening as he quickly braced himself for impact. Harry slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Blaise groaned quietly and rolled them over.

"Damn it, Harry," he sighed. Harry laughed sheepishly, levitating his things back into his bag. "What's up?" Blaise asked, getting off the ground.

"The Yule Ball!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly. Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"They're having one?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded, his glasses slipping off again. Blaise smiled and adjusted them. "In that case," Blaise started casually before dropping to one knee dramatically, "will you do me the honors of being my date to the Yule Ball, Harrison James Potter?" Harry's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed, grabbing Blaise's face and kissing him firmly. They continued to kiss until they heard a fangirlish scream from Katie Bell as she rounded the corner.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry stood on top of his desk that was now devoid of paperwork, break dancing as "Can't Hold Us" played loudly throughout the club room. He flipped out of his office and slid down the stairs as the chorus hit again. The club room was dark, with the disco ball on the ceiling spinning colors all around the room. "So we put our hands up." the song went, and everyone shot their hands into the air, laughing loudly.

"Like the ceiling can't hold us!" the song finished, and the room cheered loudly. Hermione suddenly squealed in delight as "Raise Your Glass" started blaring from the speakers. Harry was in the middle of the room, spinning on his head, laughing as people cheered him on.

Snape marched into the room with a scowl on his face. "Potter!" he roared. "Stop this incessant noise! I'm trying to teach a class!" Harry hopped up and grinned widely at him.

"Oh really? I'm sorry then. Fred, George!" he yelled over the loud music, and the twins paused the song.

"Yes oh great one?" they chorused.

"Turn it off," he said, winking at them. What Snape didn't realize....what that "turn it off" was the code phrase for "blare the music even louder throughout the entire school".

Fred grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Snape suddenly felt like he just made a grand mistake. "Low" by Flo Rida suddenly exploded from invisible speakers that had been placed all around the school earlier in the day, and a school-wide charm activated, making everyone stop doing what they were doing, and start dancing to the song.

Dumbledore came into the room and started to dance with Harry. "Oh, next put on the Macarena!" he said as "Yeah" by Usher came on, popping another lemon drop into his mouth. Harry grinned and waved to the twins, who levitated their DJ station out of the room into the Great Hall. The entire club followed them out, still dancing to the song.

Harry and any other break dancers that the school held went to the center of the room, breaking out into a synchronized break dance, despite never have danced together before. The student body cheered loudly, dancing around the group as they did a series of back flips. Flitwick joined them, shocking many. Macarena came on, and all the muggle raised cheered loudly as they got into rows, starting the repetitive dance.

All the purebloods looked conflicted, as they wanted to join in with the fun, but knew that their parents would murder them if they did so. Harry winked at them all and put his finger to his lips. The meaning was clear; no one will tell anyone anything. They all smiled and joined everyone on the dance floor, looking to the muggle raised to find out how to dance to this ridiculous song.

Harry cast a sonorous on himself, and shouted, "One last dance song for everyone to tire themselves out from! This is the newspaper club, and we brought this dance party to you to get you all crazy uptight people hyped for the Yule Ball...and because we thought this would be fun, which it was!" the crowd cheered, smiling as they realized how relaxed they were.

"Cotton Eyed Joe" suddenly started to blare from the speakers, shocking many until the muggle raised started to laugh loudly as they fell into the dance steps. 


	16. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, and Happy Holidays! I don't own HP, but also check out the next chapter for a Christmas special :D

Voldemort brooded on his throne. He needed to find a way to get the Potter boy to him for the ritual...but how? Barty came in and knelt before his lord. "Milord, I have discovered a way to get the boy here," he said, and Voldemort cackled evilly as bats ominously flew from the room at the sound of his laughter.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
Harry adjusted his emerald green tie. He was wearing a black suit, with his hair cut in such a way that it looked like a controlled mess. Blaise walked in wearing his own suit, and he smiled softly at his date. "You look great Harry." he murmured, kissing Harry. Harry laughed quietly, kissing Blaise back.

"You look amazing too Blaise," he replied once they parted. They started to head to the ballroom when Harry caught sight of the Gryffindor chasers.

"Angie! Katie! Alicia!" Harry exclaimed, and ran over to them. They turn around as one and grinned as they caught sight of him.

"Harry!" they called out, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god, Harry, look at you!" Katie squealed, looking Harry over as she held him at arm's length. Harry nodded happily, skipping back over to Blaise, who wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Angelina grinned mischievously but didn't say anything.

"I agree with Katie, you look very dashing in that suit," Alicia said, ruffling Harry's hair as Angelina hummed her agreement.

"Me? Look at you guys!" Harry laughed. Angelina was wearing a strapless periwinkle blue dress that hugged her curves just right with the hem just above her knees. Katie wore a silver dress that had snowflakes down the sleeves and around the bottom. Alicia was wearing a Gryffindor red dress that had short sleeves, hugging her curves in a way that made many girls who passed by the group look in jealousy.

Angelina blushed lightly, giggling. "Oh, hush. Let's go?" she asked, getting nods all around. "Blaise, you don't talk much do you?"

"I do, but I didn't want to interrupt your moment. I also just didn't see a point for me to say anything in that entire little conversation." the Zabini heir replied, smiling at Harry who grinned back at him. Alicia nodded her head. The group reached the Great Hall and walked in, stopping momentarily in awe as they eyed the icicle spires that circled to the ceiling.

"This is simply gorgeous!" Katie gushed quietly, getting a small laugh from Angelina.

"Blaise! Look! I see Daphne and Hannah, let's go over!" Harry exclaimed, tugging on Blaise's hand. But before they could get there, the lights dimmed, and the doors opened dramatically. The champions and their dates twirled through, dancing to the middle of the dance floor using the passage that the students had provided to them.

There was a sense of shock from everyone when Fleur came in with Hermione on her arm. Both girls looked like angels, and the genuinely happy smiles on their faces showed their content.

The music started at a loud decibel, increasing as everyone started to dance with large smiles. Blaise's hands rested on Harry's slim waist, and they both smiled gently at each other as they started to dance. "Love you, Blaise," Harry whispered, kissing Blaise softly. Blaise smiled.

"I love you too Harry."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hannah and Daphne smiled as they rested against the table, sipping their drinks. The ball had been going on for about two hours now, and they decided to rest their sore feet. "Best decision ever," Daphne said with a grin, taking another sip from her cup. Hannah smiled softly and kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Agreed." the Hufflepuff replied, grinning widely as she felt Daphne wrap her arms around her waist. Before either could say anything else, loud cheers exploded from all around, and they glanced up only to facepalm when they saw their boss up on stage.

"Alright alright. Gred and Forge! Start it up!" Harry shouted, getting identical grins of agreement as they levitated their DJ station up onto the stage, pushing the other band that had been hired out of the way. "Ladies and gents, let us party!" Harry roared, getting cheers from the students as "I Will Survive" came on.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ron scowled as everyone showered Potter in attention like usual. He turned back to stuffing his face with food, only to see Hermione and Fleur dancing together. His face reddened as he put down the chicken leg and marched over. "Hermione!" he bellowed, not noticing when everyone quieted, including the music. "How could you?!"

"What Ronald?" she asked, exasperated. Ron was about to blow his top off at her tone when out of nowhere a massive cod fish appeared and slapped his face several times before vanishing again. There was silence as people saw Harry Potter standing between Ron and Hermione, his wand pointed right between the youngest Weasley male's eyes.

"Don't even try to attack my employees." Harry hissed, a cold rage washing over him as green wisps of magic exited his glowing eyes. Blaise started to walk over to stand by Harry, only to be held back Angelina, who shook her head at him.

"Potter! Of course, you choose her side, you glory hound." Ron spat, struggling to take out his own wand. Harry rose to his full height, which despite him being short for his age, was rather intimidating. Magic exploded off of him, and his glasses slipped off, his piercing green eyes shooting holes through Ron's soul.

"Weasley," Harry began with a nod, "if you continue to pester me and my employees, you will find yourself ruined for life. I have the full backing of the Potter house behind me, and you know who my godfather is. I suggest you control what little brain cells you have, and get your act together." cold filled the room with every word that was spoken.

Luna closed her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath as she felt the distinct change in Harry's aura again. Dumbledore straightened as he felt it too. They both relaxed once the cold receded as Ron quickly fled the ball. Dumbledore shivered as he decided that maybe, it was time to take Harry to see a mind healer to find out what was going on. 


	17. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

Harry cackled evilly as he snuck to the top of the Astronomy tower, levitating a massive device that looked like a cannon. He placed the cannon-like device at the top of the long stairway, and started to laugh loudly as he pressed the button on the top. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!" He shouted gleefully as an avalanche of snow barreled down the steps, charmed to spread its way throughout the entire school. Leaving the cannon running, Harry conjured a sled, and hopped onto the snow with a running start, sledding down the long stairway. 

"Harry?!" Hermione squawked as he sped past her, still laughing. Hermione frowned as she turned around, only for her eyes to widen to dramatic proportions. "Oh popsicles!" she exclaimed as she quickly conjured her own sled and hopped on before she got run over by the avalanche of snow. As she rode on the snow train to kingdom come, she quickly transfigured her shoes into snow boots, not noticing that Harry had shot her own spell at her to give her a bright, flashing, dancing, Christmas hat that was singing off key Christmas songs at the top of it's lungs.

Harry cheered happily as he saw the doors open to lead outside. He aimed his wand at his sled and transfigured it into a massive sleigh...like Santa's. He conjured a few stones, that he quickly transfigured and charmed to make them flying reindeer that would lead his awesome sleigh around. As his sleigh was launched into the air, the avalanche of snow continuing on below it, he set off the massive box of fireworks that he had brought with him. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"POTTER!!!!!" Draco Malfoy screamed in fury as he noticed his bright green and red hair that had stripes of Christmas lights in it. Sadly, whatever threat he was about to make, was drowned out as he was run over by the massive avalanche of snow. Hermione sighed, taking pity on the poor Malfoy as she levitated him onto a conjured sled as she sped by. "Thanks Granger..." he muttered reluctantly, scowling from atop his Slytherin green sled. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The Great Hall poofed into a massive ice skating rink, and everyone inside suddenly was wearing ice skates. They all shouted in surprise as they slipped about for a bit, trying to find balance. Loud sleigh bells could be heard jingling from outside as Harry and his sleigh of awesomeness sped past the windows. The muggle raised all laughed loudly as they saw that Harry was tap dancing in the sleigh. Harry grinned from outside, and tipped his fedora hat to them all. 

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted, more fireworks going off. Athena flew out the doors to join him, with Luna chasing after the kitten. "Oh hello Athena, Luna!" Harry exclaimed, reigning in his reindeer. "Hop on!" he grinned, and Luna squealed in delight before skipping inside the sleigh that quickly took to the air again. Harry turned around, and examined the massive pile of gifts that appeared in the sleigh from nowhere. "Hm...can you help me deliver these?" he asked, and Luna nodded happily. 

"To...Fleur Delacour." she murmured, and sent a banishing spell at the gift, where it flew off towards its recipient. "Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, me!" Luna exclaimed, holding up the gift before putting it aside. "Harry, what did you get Mr. Dumbledore?" 

Harry turned around and grinned widely. "I got him a large assortment of fluffy socks and candy! I also sent an interesting book that I found that sprays rainbow paint all over the person's face when they open the book." he said, and steered the reindeer around the corner of the castle. Luna gave a thoughtful nod. 

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore will love that." she said before sending off the gift using Athena. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry sat in the kitchens, smiling happily as he sipped his large mug of hot cocoa that had a mountain of whipped cream on top of the floating marshmallows, with crushed candy cane and chocolate syrup on top of the whipped cream, and a cookie straw. He looks at the beloved readers that are currently reading this. "Happy Holidays!" he exclaims as he licks off his whipped cream mustache with a laugh.   
 


	18. Mind healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I don't own HP, thx.

Harry skipped into Dumbledore's office with a beaming smile. "Hello, Professor! Why have you summoned me?" he asked while plopping into the cushy chair across from the Headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled quietly before gesturing Harry to stand up.

"Harry my boy, I've gotten a little concerned with your personality changes when you get angry, and have taken it upon myself to schedule an appointment with a mind healer for you. It's in half an hour at St. Mungos."

Harry frowned but nodded anyway. "Alright Professor, if you say so," he replied and waited for Dumbledore to enter the floo before following.

  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = 

"Name please?" the bored voice of the woman behind the desk asked, not even looking up.

"We have an appointment with Healer Joshua for Harry Potter," Dumbledore said formally. Harry just cheerfully hopped around for a bit, peeking over the top of the tall countertop at the bored witch.

"Down the hall to your right, it's room 176." she sighed, glancing up for a brief second before returning to doodling on her paper. Dumbledore looked at Harry and rolled his eyes dramatically before starting down the hallway, getting a small giggle from Harry as he followed.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside after Harry cheerfully knocked on the door. "Ah, you must be Harry! Healer Joshua, a pleasure to meet you." the Healer grinned, shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir!" Harry chirped before bounding over to the seat and sitting down. Dumbledore conjured his own chair before settling down.

"Alright, it says here that you've been having weird personality switches when you get angry?" Joshua asked, glancing at his clipboard.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said, getting serious.

"Can you describe this change to me?" Dumbledore nodded and described,

"The room suddenly becomes very cold, his eyes glow brightly as his magic swirls around him like a small dangerous warning. He has a small cruel smirk playing on his lips as he practically whispers to whoever is on the receiving end of his wrath, but his words effectively echo around the room."

Healer Joshua frowned a bit and pulled out his wand and started to run a few diagnostics on Harry. "Well, besides a few physical problems, I can only really say that he has a serious personality disorder causing him to have a more...Slytherin outlook on things. I would like permission to see inside his mind to see if this will become a serious issue, or if it can be left alone." he said, glancing at Harry who just shrugged.

"Go right ahead healer sir, but don't get too much of a headache!" Harry snickered before slumping forward a bit as the Healer entered his mind.

Healer Joshua pulled out five minutes later, shaking his head and downing a headache potion. "That was an experience," he muttered before turning back to the curious pair. "So Harry's personality issue is fine, we can leave it be. From what I saw it would actually be helpful to leave it be, as it will help him in dangerous situations," he explained and Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Alright! Thank you, sir! Can we go now, Professor? I miss Blaise..." Harry trailed off, getting a small chuckle from the old Headmaster.

"Yes, we can go now Harry."

 = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = 

"Boss! Boss!" Harry heard as he walked back inside his precious club room.

"Yes Gred, Forge?" he asked, getting smirks from the pair.

"We were thinking-"

"-really hard"

"super hard. But-"

"-we wanted to know-"

"-if you like the idea of-"

"Building a water park!" they finished, after the long trade-off. Harry looked at them in awe.

"How did I not think of this?! Of course!!!" Harry beamed, hopping up and down in excitement. With a flick of his wand, he summoned down the cannon he had used for the snow avalanche. "Alright, let's plan this thing," he whispered dramatically, getting a pair of evil laughs from the twins.

 = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  = = = = = = =  

Harry cackled evilly as he stood in the empty Great Hall. It was around midnight, and he was transfiguring the tables into giant slides, where Gred and Forge would then expand them to reach everywhere in the school. At the top of each slide was a shrunken cannon, charmed to blow out water instead of snow. Gred and Forge then charmed the doorframes to transfigure everyone's clothing into swimsuits, and transport them to the top of a slide, where they would then be whisked away.

"This is going to be awesome," Gred commented, getting a massive grin from his companions. They all then quickly got back under Harry's invisibility cloak and headed back to the dormitories.


	19. Water Park Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP :P   
> Also, I am finding myself getting stuck with a writers block, comment with ideas please?

Harry chuckled mischievously under his breath and Blaise shot him a suspicious look as they neared the Great Hall. "Harry? What did you do?" he asked his boyfriend but Harry just laughed harder. They walked under the doorway...and suddenly Blaise found himself at the top of a water slide in a pair of Slytherin green swim trunks. "Harry!!!!" he screamed as he was pushed down the long twisty slide. Harry cackled loudly before jumping in after him.

 = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = = 

Hermione stretched as she finally sent off the next article to be finalized. They were writing to the mass- damn, Harry must have been influencing her more than she realized- people about Potter Enterprises. They also included more advertisements for lycanthrope cures, as well as the daily comic strip and a crossword puzzle. She paused as screams could be heard from outside the club room door. Confused, she opened the door only to yelp in shock as a cackling Harry sped past on a water slide. She glanced up and down the corridor, but saw no end to the slide.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, and quickly ran to the Great Hall to see if she could find someone to explain what was going on.

  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = = 

Daphne laughed loudly as she slid down the slide, Hannah holding onto her for dear life. She whooped loudly before turning back to face the adorable Hufflepuff. "Hannah," she said, getting a whimper of fear in response, "it's ok, open your eyes. It's ok. Harry wouldn't make this dangerous." she murmured into Hannah ear, getting a shiver from the girl. Daphne smirked when Hannah opened her eyes slowly, relaxing when she realized that Daphne wasn't lying to her.

"It's ok..." Hannah muttered, getting a giggle from Daphne.

"Of course it is, Harry, no matter how hard he works us, would never directly put us in danger. Especially not with a prank." she replied, enjoying the feeling of Hannah pressed up against her.

"Mmm...you're right." Hannah agreed and the pair decided to just continue enjoying the ride.

 = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  = = = = = = = = = = = == = == = =  

"Jimmy!" Harry exclaimed happily when the meepmallow hopped down from his hair. "Were you hiding in my hair this whole time?" he asked, blinking slowly. The meepmallow gave an affirmative "meep!" in response. Harry laughed. "Where are the other meepmallows?" he wondered.

"Meep meep moop!" Jimmy replied and Harry nodded.

"That makes sense." Harry agreed, putting Jimmy back up in his hair as the water rushed him back around to the Great Hall.


	20. Properties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my dear readers....to another chapter. (oh, and I don't own HP)

Harry giggled as Blaise rubbed a towel through his hair, drying him off. “Blaise, I’m fine!” he said, swatting his boyfriend’s hands away. Blaise pouted but vanished the towel. They looked at the water slides.

“Harry? How long is this supposed to last?” Blaise asked, and Harry grinned.

“It comes down just before dinner,” Harry replied, beaming brightly before switching his clothes into his normal white button shirt, dark grey trousers and dress shoes, and a dark grey fedora hat. He turned to face Blaise with a mischievous smirk. “I have to go, Blaise, see you for dinner! Fawkes!!!” he exclaimed, and to the shock of everyone in the room -except for Dumbledore-, the phoenix appeared with a trill. The pair disappeared in a flash of flames.

“W-What?!” Blaise spluttered, getting a loud chuckle from Dumbledore.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry appeared in Gringotts with flair, getting quiet laughs from the goblins, who by now were used to the Potter lord’s antics. “Lord Potter!” a voice exclaimed, and Harry turned with a wide grin.

“Ragnok!” he replied cheerfully, bounding over the goblin king. Much to the shock of everyone in Gringotts (sans the goblins), Harry pulled Ragnok into a hug, which the goblin reciprocated!!! “I wanna see the plot of land! Please!!” Harry pleaded, turning his big, bright green eyes onto the goblin king.

“Do not fret Lord Potter, I already have a portkey ready to both plots of land.” Ragnok laughed, receiving a look of surprise from Harry.

“Both?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, the magical casino you asked for, as well as Potter Enterprises,” Ragnok replied calmly, knowing full well that everyone was listening in. A flurry of whispers broke out at the news of Harry Potter building a magical casino. Harry broke into a wide grin.

“Awesome! Potter Enterprises first though, I want to help in blueprints and designs.” Harry said dreamily, thinking of all the designs he could do. Ragnok laughed again, touching Harry’s shoulder. The pair vanished in a swirl.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry’s breath left him for a few seconds when they landed. “Damn!” he wheezed, “that was intense! Why do portkeys hate me so much?” he sobbed quietly, getting a deadpan look from Ragnok. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. “Woah! It’s huge!!!!” he exclaimed.

“Just like you asked for. Mostly magical, but has a muggle side so that there are no suspicions.” Ragnok said as they started to walk closer. “Gringotts’ best warders have already been working on the wards here to make sure that this place remains as unsuspicious as possible, as well as having excellent protection,” Ragnok smirked, getting a squeal of happiness from Harry.

“Come on then! Inside! Inside!” Harry cheered as he skipped away to the front door. Opening the door, he blinked at how dusty the inside was. “Well, at least it’s totally empty on the inside. Like a warehouse really,” he commented, walking slowly to take it all in.

“Lord Potter, we can have the best designers in here and finished within two weeks. All we need is what you want, and your signature.” Ragnok said, pulling out the paperwork.

“Yes of course. I want it to be bright on the inside, full of light. So big windows, and maybe even one on the ceiling should you think it would look good. I want dark flooring, with white walls….” Harry trailed off as his mind continued to draw out the design. He pulled out his wand, pressed it to his temple, and projected the image to Ragnok, who quickly noted everything down.

“Now, your signature,” Ragnok said, handing over the clipboard to Harry, who was only too happy to sign with flourish.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry glanced around the empty building that he was to make his magical casino. “Alright, I want you to gather design ideas from four to five-star magical casinos, but I already know the warding scheme. Can I put in a warding scheme that will prevent anyone from cheating using summoning charms, Felix felicis, polyjuice, fake money, etc?”

“That’s easy, you just put up a ward to remove all concealment, as well as a ward to remove any potions or spells on your person. If you have to take a medical potion, you have to sign a waiver that says you took it before coming in.” Ragnok replied, grinning. Harry smirked back at him, and quickly signed the paper that would allow Gringotts to make its changes to the property.

 


	21. Game show!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP

Harry walked back in for dinner only to be enveloped in a hug by Blaise. “Where were you? I was so worried!” he murmured into Harry’s messy black hair. Harry giggled, kissing Blaise softly.

“Gringotts business, love,” he replied quietly.

"Gringotts? What were you doing there?" Blaise murmured, getting a teasing wink from his boyfriend.

"Well, Potter Enterprises of course! It's nearly ready to get started. Time to post more advertisements in our paper." Harry clapped his hands before running off.

 = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =

Harry scowled at the water before him. "Are you serious right now?!" he shouted, drawing many curious looks from the people in the stands. "Oi judges! Judges!!!" he hollered, getting many people to start snickering as everyone in his club facepalmed. When the judges refused to even look at him, sans Dumbledore, he huffed and marched down to the judging table. "Idiots!" he exclaimed once more as he stood before them.

"Who are you calling an idiot boy?" Kakaroff spat, glaring down at the small Gryffindor.

"You! Now, I came down here to ask one thing; who the hell thought it would be a smart idea to make this task such a way so that all we're doing is staring at empty water for an hour or so?!" Harry demanded. Ludo shifted uneasily, as did Crouch.

"You!!! Ok, so since you idiots are the cause of this lack of entertainment as our beloved champions are out there risking their lives for this ridiculous task, my club will provide entertainment. Gred! Forge! Game show!"

Madam Maxine looked at Dumbledore. "Dumblydor, who is zis leetle boy?" she asked, her expression betraying her irritation.

"That, my dear, is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore replied with a blinding smile as his eyes twinkled brightly. Harry nodded to them cheerfully. Gred and Forge hustled down, waving their wands as they set up the stage for their gameshow.

The pair of twins glanced at each other before tapping the others heads with their wands. Suddenly their outfits changed into bright orange suits with black ties. Gred and Forge turned around in synch. "Hello and welcome to our gameshow! We will have three rounds! But before we start, we will need three volunteers! One from each school!" They exclaimed together.

Harry scanned the crowd as the students all shifted uneasily before shoving forward one person from each school. "Great! Now the first round is Potions! What is this potion?" the young Potter lord asked with flourish, setting forth a potion before the three volunteers who sat down in the chair provided.

 = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =

Snape, who was forced to watch that day, facepalmed. Dumbledore glanced back him. "Severus, are you alright?" he asked in mild concern.

"Headmaster, that, while technically being a potion, is not one taught in school usually. It's the recipe on the first step of making lemon drops. The second and final step is to pour the recipe into small containers and refrigerate them overnight." Snape drawled, his eye twitching.

Dumbledore's face lit up. "Lemon drops?" he repeated. Snape groaned quietly.

 = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =  = = = = = =

Harry grinned as the contestants looked at him, baffled.

"Vhat is this?" the contestant from Durmstrang asked.

"Nope! You have one minute left to figure this out!" Harry replied, the twins nodding in agreement next to him.

The Hogwarts contestant, Hermione Granger glanced at the vial once more before sighing. "Harry, are you serious?" everyone looked at her, confused. "This is the recipe for lemon drops," she said while rolling her eyes. Harry beamed at her.

"Correct! And Miss Granger wins the potions round!" he exclaimed as the crowd all sent him deadpan looks, except for his club who were all either laughing at the situation or shaking their heads in amusement.

"Next round-"

"We have-"

"Magical creatures!" Gred and Forge exclaimed. They waved their wands and the image of a platypus appeared. Hermione groaned and buried her face in hands.

"Zhat is a platypus." the French contestant commented, giving Harry a strange look.

"Correct! Now for the final round, we have Art!" Harry conjured the image of the Mona Lisa...except the face was an expression of ecstasy. Even Hermione was wondering about this.

"It looks like the Mona Lisa..." Hermione muttered, seeing Harry smirk. "You didn't!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Harry accusingly.

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"You made it the MOAN-a Lisa!" she yelled, putting emphasis on "moan". Harry started to crack up, leaning on Gred and Forge for support as he choked out,

"Hermione Granger wins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beloved readers, I hate to ask this of you, but I am running low on ideas. Is it possible for a few of you to comment a few ideas for me to include? Thank you


	22. So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP :D

Harry stalked into Snape's NEWT class with all black robes that were billowing behind him. He wore the fakest sneer anyone had ever seen, ignoring Colin Creevey, who stood behind him with a camera. Snape silently muttered a prayer for help. "Potter, what are you doing here?" he drawled.

Harry sneered back at him. "You see, Professor, Luna told me that Colin told her that Hermione told him that Cedric told her that McGonagall told him that Dumbledore wanted you to take a break. I'm your substitute teacher."

The class blinked, a little dizzy from trying to track the direction of his wording. Snape facepalmed, muttering about how he would be forced to retire at this rate. "Potter, I highly doubt the Headmaster would be saying this." he sighed.

"Oh, but he sent a note as proof!" Harry beamed, holding out a piece of parchment for the sour man to take. Snape snatched the note and read through it. He scowled darkly when he recognized the Headmaster's loopy handwriting.

"Fine. You better not blow up this place." he snapped before stalking from the room. Harry watched him leave before ushering Colin to the corner to take pictures.

"Alright!" he exclaimed while transfiguring his robes into his normal outfit, "welcome to Potions with Harry 101! Today, we will be brewing candy, because who doesn't like candy?" The class laughed quietly.

"What kind of candy Potter?" a Ravenclaw in the back asked.

"We will be brewing liquorice wands. Now then, you will need these ingredients, and watch me carefully as I direct you through the process." Harry smirked, enlarging the shrunken bag he had in his pocket. He carefully showed them how to slice, dice, sliver ingredients, as well as why you had to stir a certain way.

The NEWT class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs was amazed at how well he was teaching. Sure, he did it in a ridiculous way (like stirring the cauldron with his foot), but he actually taught them the theory behind potions. They all quickly whipped out parchment and noted everything down.

"Alright, now because this is a simple recipe, you all still have time to brew it. Do not fret, I will refrigerate it for you, and hand it all back tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands as the class grinned. Colin was snapping away as the class for once had a happy and peaceful potions class.

"Now, as a present for being such a great class, have a cookie!" Harry giggled, cookies appearing before the students as he waved his wand. "Bye bye now!" he said, hopping back onto Snape's desk as the bell rang.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Daphne was walking out of the Slytherin common room when she heard quiet sobbing. Curious, she glanced around the corner to find Draco Malfoy curled into a ball on the floor. "Malfoy?" she asked, crouching down. Malfoy's head snapped up and he attempted to glare as he wiped his red eyes.

"What do you want Greengrass? Come to taunt me?" he scowled, standing slowly. Daphne sighed, flicking her wand at him to clean up his face.

"No, I was wondering who was crying. But if that's how you're going to treat me, then bye," she drawled, turning away. Malfoy hesitated before bowing at the waist.

"Greengrass," he began, still bowed, "please. I'm sorry." he choked up again before forcing it back. Daphne turned around with a small smile.

"It's ok Malfoy. Are you ok?" she asked as they walked out from the dungeons.

"No. After my father was killed, all my power vanished overnight. My mother wants nothing to do with me, and I'm alone. I'm not used to this feeling. I have no idea how to act anymore, or how to regain footing in my life." Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Daphne looked at him in sympathy.

Daphne paused, thinking. "Here, come with me," she said, deciding, taking his hand and dragging him up the steps. Not knowing where she was taking him, but trusting in her, Draco relaxed.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"We know that he's coming back. We already got rid of part of the problem." Harry sighed, rubbing his temples, as he listened to his other self whisper words in his heads.

"Yes, but what can we do to prepare? We have no list of other Death Eaters, and how are we supposed to go out and get them?" he muttered, groaning in irritation.

"There is a lot we can do to prepare. For one, we actually do know a lot of Death Eater names. It's in the public records. Next, we use our lordship to gain footing in the Wizengamot and pass multiple laws to help our world improve. Don't forget using our newspaper to gain public favor." Harry's lips moved, the room temperature cooling again.

He frowned as the room warmed. "Yes, that would work. But that doesn't solve how we're supposed to get out to them," he commented. The room chilled again.

"We have a cloak."

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A letter flew in through the club room's window, dropping onto the table filled with letters. The letter bore the seal of the Ministry, signaling importance. Hermione frowned as she leaned back into Fleur's embrace. "Open it." the French girl murmured, making Hermione shiver.

Hermione slowly tore it open, reading through the letter. She jumped up in shock and rushed off to the reporting branch. "We need reporters at the Ministry now! There's been another killing!" she exclaimed, and the trio of Gryffindor chasers rushed out the door, their equipment floating after them.

 


	23. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP

FORMER DEATH EATERS FOUND DEAD IN THEIR OFFICES  
Reported by Angelina Johnson, Written by Luna Lovegood, Photos taken by Katie Bell

Today at seven am, several Ministry officials were found dead in their offices. Once again, like the last killing, there was a series of messages with each victim, accusing them of multiple offenses. Each victim had their sleeve torn off, revealing the darkened dark mark. It was a clear targeting of the Death Eaters, despite everyone being cleared by the Ministry after the war a few years back. This does bring a few questions to light, however. If they were attacked, does this mean that the perpetrator knows something about these individuals that we do not? Perhaps the MInistry missed something? We may not ever know, but here are a few questions asked to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, and her answers.

AJ: Good morning Madam Bones.  
AB: Good morning Miss Johnson.   
AJ: I'm here for the Wizarding Times. We have a few questions we would like to ask if you don't mind of course.   
AB: Ask away.  
AJ: Do you know the methods that the murderer used?  
AB: we only know of a few. We discovered poison in a few of the victim's systems. However, while many seem to have been tortured, or even mind raped before their death, it seems that the murderer used muggle methods for killing and torture. As for the mind rape, they completely wiped any trace of their magic, as well as any memories involving them.   
AJ: That's greatly concerning. Do you have anything on the murderer's identity?  
AB: We do not, it's greatly frustrating our department. We've been calling him the Silent Scream, as everytime he's killed, he's left behind a symbol of silence  
AJ: Thank you Madam Bones, good luck with your findings  
AB: Thank you, Miss Johnson.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry glanced up in curiosity as Daphne walked in with Malfoy. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, bounding over to them. "What's up?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on the carefully hidden signs of tears.

"It's about his father being murdered. He's struggling to cope." Daphne replied, getting an incredulous look from Malfoy, who was wondering what she was taking to think that Potter could help him.

"I see....that's fine! Draco, I do actually have a few things that should be able to help you out. Come with me!" Harry said, walking away with Malfoy cautiously following. Daphne smiled, knowing that Harry would do be able to help the young Malfoy scion.

"Daphne?" someone whispered, wrapping their arms around her waist, pulling back into their office. Daphne giggled, turning around to kiss Hannah.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Now then, do you know young Aria Baker?" Harry asked, climbing up the steps in the massive clubroom. Malfoy paused, thinking.

"A first-year Hufflepuff?" he asked to confirm. Harry nodded. "Then yes. I do. Why?"

"About a month ago, Aria was found by Blaise and Theo crying on the floor. She had a multitude of bruises and scraped. All caused by an unknown person. So far we only know that he is male, as well as he's doing it in my name." Harry said seriously, reaching the top of the staircase and walking towards a sunny yellow door. Malfoy shivered, feeling the temperature drop slightly.

"I'm assuming you want me to try and find out who this is?" Malfoy asked curiously. While he was unsure how this would help him, he would wait.

"Yes. I would like for you to also find out if he has attacked anyone else in my name. Please try to record everything you find. I will not tolerate anyone bullying or harming another, especially in my name." Harry said coldly before opening the yellow door.


	24. Cake

Malfoy blinked in mild surprise as he surveyed the walls being covered in adorable childish drawings, with clippings of the Wizarding Times pinned up next to them.

"Harry!" a voice squealed and Harry laughed as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Hey, Aria! This here is Draco Malfoy. Be nice to him ok? He's going to be working with you to expose your attacker." Harry spoke softly and Aria bit her lip as she was reminded of the attack. While they all knew she had only received bruises and scrapes, she almost did die from being pushed down the stairs.

"Alright Harry...." she said quietly, glancing nervously at Malfoy, who smiled softly at her.

"Want to talk in here, or outside?" Malfoy asked gently.

"Here!" Aria exclaimed, grinning as she skipped on over to the beanbags. Harry smiled and walked out of the room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Draco pulled out a dictation quill and some parchment. Tapping on the quill to activate it, he looked at Aria. "So why don't you retell exactly what happened when your attacker attacked you?" he asked, wincing at how rude he sounded. Aria didn't seem to mind, however, and started to retell the story. Once she finished, he paused. "What can you tell me of your attacker?"

"He's male...and is a lion...I cannot say more than that, but I can say that he's attacked a Ravenclaw for asking Harry to grab a book from the top shelf in the library." Aria spoke quietly, and Draco's heart reached out to her.

He tapped the dictation quill again to deactivate it before awkwardly hugging the young girl. "I'm going to find him, and then I'm going to haul him to the DMLE, and you'll never hear from him again." Draco murmured and smiled when he felt her relax. "What's the Ravenclaw's name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Hall."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry stood on the table, catching Dumbledore's attention. "Alright everyone," he started in a highly nasally voice, "please gather around. I'm sure that while you're all wondering why I gathered you here today, lemme just tell you all a secret. So come closer!" everyone leaned in. "Closer..." he continued, and they all leaned in further. "Closer!" he exclaimed, and they nearly were touching him with how close they all got.

He grinned and suddenly they were all hit with a cloud of rainbow fog. He burst out in laughter as the Great Hall morphed into a massive kitchen. Harry tapped his head with his wand and his clothes changed into a chef's outfit, complete with a bright, obnoxious, rainbow, hat. The rainbow fog cleared, and everyone gaped at their new chef outfits.

"Damn it, Harry! Are we ever going to get an education at this rate?!" Hermione bemoaned. Harry simply snickered at her for a bit before replying,

"Actually, if you haven't noticed, My pranks are always on weekends, or any other day we magically have off." Harry grinned triumphantly and turned back to the crowd. "Welcome to Baking 101 with Harry! Everyone, please choose a place to sit, because today we're going to be making cakes!" Harry cheered. 

"What kind of cake?" someone called from the crowd.

"Any kind! I'm just here to help you make it!" Harry laughed, waving his wooden spoon in the air dramatically. "Alright, now then follow these instructions for vanilla," he waved his hand and a massive whiteboard with instructions for vanilla cake appeared, "chocolate," another whiteboard, "and red velvet!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner my lovely readers! I hope I made you smile :D


	25. Paintball anyone?

"Albus, are we seriously going to allow this?" McGonagall asked, pursing her lips tightly.

"Why ever not my dear? Let the children have their fun for a bit." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling brightly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry hopped on over to a student who was having trouble cracking an egg. "Hi! What's your name?" he asked the gruff looking fifth year.

"Ares Selwyn..." the pureblood replied, getting a cheerful nod from Harry.

"Ok, well to crack an egg you just do this!" Harry cracked the egg into the batter. "Hit it against an edge, and split it open!"

"Thanks, Potter," Ares said, his eyes glancing over Harry's small form, an action that did not go unnoticed by Blaise, who was watching the interaction.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

After a while, Harry stood up and called for attention by hitting a gong that appeared out of nowhere. "Attention my little minions!" he cackled briefly before clearing his throat, "ahem, so now that we have all finished making the batter, and pouring them into the pans, we're going to be sticking them in the ovens and hopefully not burning them! Write your name on the pan, they're charmed not to melt off, and come on up!"

The Wizarding Times club smiled softly as they watched their boss hop about in excitement, the tenseness that built up over the month relaxing.

"He really is something," Fleur commented as Harry did a backflip off of the table.

Hermione grinned, waving her wand to cast a cheering charm at the more grumpy people. "Yes, he is."

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As they waited for the cakes to finish baking, Harry turned the place into a paintball arena...it was an all-out war. "Charge!" Harry shouted, his face covered in bright blue paint as he pointed his wand at the yellow painted faces of the opposing team. His team let out a battle cry and charged at the other team. Blue and yellow paint spells crossed the Great Hall, with laughter ringing out and happy grins on everyone's faces.

"Isn't this great Minerva?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, his face painted a bright, obnoxious, purple as he fired a few purple paint spells into the crowd of warring students. McGonagall, whose face was also bright purple thanks to Dumbledore, rolled her eyes.

"Why am I here?" Snape muttered under his breath, his eye twitching in irritation as his eye caught Snowball dipping himself in a purple paint filled bucket and purposely jumping up to "bodyslam" the students.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Suddenly a loud gong could be heard throughout the Great Hall, startling everyone. Harry's bubbly voice could be heard throughout the hall, "Cakes are done!"

Cheers erupted from the students, who all suddenly were magically perfectly clean as they sat down at the nearest table, not realizing that they were all mixing with opposite houses. Harry waved his wand and the ovens opened, revealing the delicious smelling cakes within. "Hermione!" he read out, banishing the cake toward her. "Roger," the chocolate cake flew over to him, with the process repeating with every cake.

Harry's cake was somehow dyed bright pink, not that he minded. He pulled out many frosting bags, all filled with differently colored frosting. Some more cake decorations were summoned from the kitchens. "Alright, everyone grab whatever colors they would like to frost their cake with, and frost away!" Harry exclaimed, grinning widely as he grabbed the white frosting and pink edible flowers.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Malfoy smirked to himself as he tasted his first ever handmade cake, made by himself for that matter! It was delicious! Chocolate cake with strawberries and cocoa frosting. He shared a slice with Aria, who sat next to him as they talked. Merlin, the girl was growing on him! A first-year Hufflepuff! He noticed how everyone else was sharing their cakes, the atmosphere almost fake with how relaxed it was. He glanced down at his mostly complete cake.

"Potter!" he called out and the shorter boy turned to him curiously. "Take half of my cake, I won't be able to finish it," Draco muttered, and Harry beamed widely at him.

"Of course! OI! Anyone want chocolate strawberry cake?" Harry asked, casting a sonorous on himself.

"Me!!!!" many shouted, getting a smile from the Gryffindor. Harry sliced the cake up evenly and passed it around to everyone. Blaise smirked and walked over to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips before offering him a slice of his vanilla-raspberry cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating more often my lovely readers, but I have lately found myself at a writers block, but I'm back for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for those of you who forgot, Snowball is Snape's meepmallow


	26. Investigations continue

"Boss! We've received news of another article!" Fred and George shouted. Harry slid down the railing to the first floor.

"From who? About what?" he asked curiously.

"It's from Brazil, they claim to have discovered an ancient library filled with tomes about old magicks," Fred replied, with George nodding along at his side.

"That's super cool!" Harry breathed, "I want a team heading down there ASAP, I'll schedule the international portkey. Make sure to report on whether or not the library will be open to the public, as well as the different knowledge there."

"I want to go! Please, Harry! It's an ancient library! Please!!!!" Hermione appeared, squealing in excitement as she begged Harry to be on the team. Harry giggled.

"Of course you can go, Hermione! I want our trio of chasers on it as well, as they did the Switzerland one, and have a good knack on reporting these discoveries." Harry replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully, waving his wand to send off the missive.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Draco sat down to Jacob Hall, his grey eyes warm and reassuring. "Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. I was told by Aria that you both were attacked by someone in Potter's name?" he asked gently, shaking the nervous first year's hand.

"Y-yeah...." Jacob replied, his hazel eyes flitting over Draco's face to see if his feelings were genuine. Satisfied, he shook Draco's hand.

"Aria told me that the attacker was male and a Gryffindor. She couldn't tell me more due to secrecy charms, but can you tell me more?" Draco asked, conjuring chairs for both of them. Jacob hesitated, but upon hearing that Aria was the one who was starting the investigation.

"Well, I can tell you what happened..." Jacob replied quietly. "Professor Flitwick had given us charms homework for the weekend, and I needed a textbook to help me. But the textbook was on a shelf too high for me to reach. Looking around, I saw Harry, who was taller than me, and asked him for help to get the book down. He gave me a smile and handed me the book before returning to talking to a Slytherin guy..."

"After finishing my homework, I was packing up my things, when something slammed into my head, nearly knocking me unconscious. I gave a cry for help, but nothing came out of my mouth for some reason. I got lots of punches before a rough voice told me to stay away from Harry because he doesn't want losers like me to hang out with him. He laughed and walked away."

"What did your attacker look like?" Draco asked.

"Pale skin, but reminds you of a leopard," Jacob replied, but he seemed to struggle to even say that much.

"The secrecy charms..." Draco realized and asked about the height of the attacker.

"Taller than you..." Jacob replied, his face turning red from the effort it took to say that, he gasped in mild pain. Draco grew worried, not saying anything else as he rubbed the boy's back to help him. "Thanks," Jacob whispered. Draco smiled gently.

"No thank you, you've given me a lot. Do you know anyone else who has been attacked?"

"Colin Creevey." Draco's eyes widened in shock. An original member of Harry's club was attacked, right under their noses? His eyes hardened as he stood.

"What class do you have?"

"Nothing right now, why?" Jacob asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why don't you come back with me to the club? Aria will be there." Draco suggested, and Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Aria's gonna be there? I'll go!" Jacob replied excitedly, getting a small smirk from Draco, who started to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! :(


	27. Ronald Weasley

"Taller than you, reminds you of a leopard, male, and Gryffindor?" Harry asked, frowning in thought. "That seems to match the description of every single Weasley, except for Ginny, but there are others in Gryffindor who have freckles and are taller than you. He attacked Colin you say?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Draco replied, glancing back over to the happily playing first years. The temperature of the whole club dropped significantly.

"How dare he harm my family! He will pay for this transgression! I will tear him apart until he is begging for mercy, mercy he won't receive!" Harry snarled, green magic swirling around him like a hurricane in his fury.

Everyone shivered and turned to see what was happening. Their eyes widened in shock as Harry's image seemed to shift before their very eyes. He grew taller, with broader shoulders and his hair flew around dramatically as his glasses cracked and fell from his face. His hands curled into tight fists, bringing many shocked looks as his eyes glowed eerily.

Harry whirled around, his angry eyes drilling into Draco's frightened ones. Seeing the fear, the temperature rose slightly, with the pressure that fell on the room lifting. His magic still fluctuating every so often, Harry said coldly, "Talk to Colin, bring me the results, and I will tell you what I can remember from each of these events."

Draco nodded quickly and fled from the room as he rushed up the stairs to the photography branch.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Is Harry angry?" Colin's soft voice asked, startling Draco slightly.

"He is, he discovered that you were attacked, and was angry that someone dared to attack someone in his club, his family," Draco replied, sitting across from the younger boy. Colin's eyes widened in surprise that Harry considered him family, but smiled.

"I was attacked about three days after the club officially posted their first article. I had just finished handing Harry's the first draft of the second article and was heading back to the Gryffindor common room to talk to my friends that aren't in the club when someone grabbed me from behind. I gave a surprised yelp, but no one was around to hear. He dangled me out of the tower window, threatening to drop me if I didn't leave the club. I screamed for help, but I think he put up some sort of silencing bubble because no one heard me."

Colin's eyes fluttered closed, taking in a shuddering breath. Draco could feel the fear rolling off of Colin, and his anger grew. Aria and Colin had the most life-threatening attacks, with her almost being pushed down the stairs, and Colin almost being dropped from a tower window.

"I was so relieved when he pulled me back in, and while he beat me up and cast a few cutting spells along with a secrecy charm, it was nothing compared to being dangled from a window near the top of Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, swallowing thickly. "What can you tell me about the attacker?"

"Blue eyes-" Colin got cut off as he gasped in pain, grimacing as he held in a yell. He shakily conjured the picture of a carrot, and Draco nodded his thanks before taking him down to join Aria and Jacob.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Male, taller than you, freckles, carrot, blue eyes, Gryffindor. That matches the Weasleys. There is only one Weasley that has blue eyes, and only one that was there at the scene every time I interacted with the victims. Ronald." Harry spat, his magic exploding in his fury. Blaise rushed over, but couldn't calm down his boyfriend.

"Harry! Listen to me! They'll toss you in Azkaban if you kill him!" Blaise whispered furiously, kissing Harry.

"I won't kill him! Just hurt him really badly! Get Dumbledore down here now!" Harry roared, tearing out of the club room as he rushed to the Great Hall, where most were eating dinner.

 


	28. Duel

"Weasley!" Harry snarled, everyone shivering as ice spread along the walls and ground with every step Harry took.

"What Potter?" Ron spat, glaring at Harry, but flinched at the anger present. Harry closed his eyes and howled in fury as his fist slammed into Ron's face. Ron's eyes widened in shock as he didn't expect the attack.

"You attacked my family! You will pay!" The temperature fluctuated between burning hot and ice cold as the two personalities mixed in their righteous fury. Harry's eyes became a bright green, magic whirling around him like a tornado. Another fist buried itself in Ron's stomach.

Ron cried out in pain, the students shouting in fear as they didn't understand what was happening. Harry's cloak tore apart as the rough magic continued to roar. "You attacked in my name!" Harry hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltongue as Dumbledore rushed into the room, his eyes widening in shock at the scene before him.

Harry's magic had torn his shirt off, revealing his many scars from his abuse, as well a pulsing magical mark that looked like a bright emerald green staff with wings. "I, Lord Harrison James Potter challenge Ronald Bilius Weasley to an honor duel because of his transgressions against my family!" he snarled.

Ron coughed up blood as he replied with a sneer, "I accept. As challenged, I want the duel to be in magic."

Harry grinned ferociously. "I want Albus Dumbledore to referee."

"No Unforgivables. The duel ends when the other player is unable to continue. Duelers bow to each other." Dumbledore sighed, seeing that there was nothing he could do except inform the DMLE of what was happening.

"I'm going to show the world that you're just a no good, weak, half-blood, faggot." Ron sneered as his brothers and Ginny all bowed their heads in shame.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Don't," Blaise whispered to them sharply. "You are not to blame for his behavior."

"But we could've stopped it. We should have seen it." Fred and George muttered, looking torn with regret.

"But nothing. It is all his fault for becoming this way. You did nothing." Blaise replied furiously as he sadly watched his rageful boyfriend on the dueling platform.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry bowed just enough to be polite, but Ron didn't bow at all, causing another flurry of whispers to go about at his blatant disrespect for the lord of an ancient and noble house. They turned around, and before Dumbledore could finish saying three, Ron whirled around to fire off a cutting curse at Harry's unprotected back. Harry easily dodged without looking, turning around with a sneer.

Everyone sighed in relief as the temperature stopped fluctuating, stopping on cold. Harry's Slytherin side was fully in control. Blaise watched with wide eyes as Harry reigned in his fury and magic with little effort.

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, attempting to hit Harry with the spell. Harry stepped to the side with a yawn and slowly took one step forward.

"Is that is Weasel? You'll find that to people as powerful as I, you're nothing more than a mere insect. A worm. Whose spells do nothing but tickle at most." Harry taunted, his eyes cold, the green shifting toward a more blue hue.

"Shut up you fag!" Ron spat, "Bombarda!" Ron shot, aiming for Harry's shirtless chest that also showed many scars. Harry's lips curled into a smirk as he took another step forward after batting aside the spell like it was nothing.

"Poor Weasel, no magical talent. With the oldest brother as a curse-breaker," Harry side-stepped a stunner, "the next a dragon tamer," he tilted his head to avoid a disarmer, "then a Ministry worker," Harry's smirk widened as Ron's fury and fear grew, "and your brothers the greatest pranksters since the Marauders, and your sister the first female to be born, plus incredible magical talent...."

Harry grinned widely. "there's no room for you! You're nothing Ronald Weasley!" he smirked as Ron's eyes widened in pure fear as he realized how close Harry had gotten. "You were born nothing-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron screamed, the bright green curse flying toward Harry, who laughed as he flicked his finger, and the curse blew up before it could touch him. The students grew silent as they realized how powerful Harry must be to be able to do that.

Harry flexed his wrist, and Ron was blown from the stage, slamming hard into the stone wall where he slid down, his head bleeding from the blow. "And you will always be nothing." Harry finished quietly before stepping off the stage as Dumbledore shakily called him to be the winner. The students parted like the sea as Harry walked calmly from the room, sneering down at the fallen form of Ronald Bilius Weasley. 


	29. Molly the Banshee

Dumbledore sighed as the DMLE rushed in with Amelia Bones at the head. "Dumbledore, what is going on here?" Amelia demanded.

"Lord Potter challenged young Ronald here to an honor duel based on the boy attacking people in his name. Ronald lost, it was a landslide victory in Harry's favor, and he also illegally cast the killing curse." Dumbledore explained with a sigh, looking at the barely conscious boy in disappointment.

"Well...Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for the use of the killing curse. Please surrender your wand, and anything you say can be held against you." Amelia said calmly, her eyes hardening as she looked at the pitiful boy. The doors suddenly burst open, Molly and Arthur Weasley storming in.

"HOW DARE YOU ARREST MY BABY BOY! ALL THO-" Arthur scowled as he silenced Molly with a wave of his wand.

"Molly! We did not come here for you to start shrieking at them to release our son who is clearly in the wrong! Now then, I will unsilence you, but you must control yourself." Arthur said firmly, glaring at his wife who meekly nodded back. But they all knew that wasn't the end of it.

Arthur sighed and turned back to face Amelia and Dumbledore. “So can you explain what happened?” Blaise, seeing the mild confusion on Dumbledore's face, decided to reply,

“It all started when Theo and I found Miss Aria Baker, a first-year Hufflepuff crying on one of the fifth-floor corridors…” Blaise continued to tell the story up to the end of the duel, with Dumbledore adding his part.

Amelia and Arthur nodded thoughtfully as Molly’s face steadily turned redder and redder. “I see, in that case...Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for the use of the killing curse, and the attempted murder of two Hogwarts students as well as Lord Potter. Please surrender your wand and anything you say can and will be held against you.”

Molly blew up. “Those little brats probably deserved it!!! They’re all liars!!! My little Ronnikens wouldn’t hurt a fly!! Albus, you must help my baby boy out!” Molly shrieked.

Dumbledore’s eyes hardened. “Molly, your son attempted to kill three of my students, one of my which being the head of an ancient and noble house.” Molly grew even more furious until Arthur snapped.

“Molly!” He roared, silencing her, “as your head of house, I Arthur Weasley place you under house arrest! As for you, Ronald, you have disgraced this house, and have betrayed everything we ever stood for. I Arthur Weasley disown Ronald Weasley from the House of Weasley! So mote it be!” Arthur thundered, a flash of magic sealing his will.

Ron stares at his dad, unbelieving, as the aurors slapped magical suppressive cuffs onto his wrists and dragged him from the room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

The next day, the Wizarding Times published an article about the duel, as well as the clarifying reasons behind Harry's challenge. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Hermione were all still in Brazil but did manage to receive the news of what happened.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're really scary!" Ginny exclaimed as Luna nodded at her side. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Anything for my family Ginny, and that's what this club is for me. Family." Harry said, snuggling further into Blaise.

"That's great, but that means that you're family for us too. So what were those scars about?" Blaise asked, deciding to be blunt. Harry's face fell from the usual bubbly attitude and he flinched slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just from all those crazy adventures I've had. Encounters with werewolves, a possessed teacher, basilisk, you know." Harry replied in an attempt to play it off. But they did know, as Harry had told them the stories before, none of which involved too many scarring injuries.

"Don't give us that lie Harry. We're all here for you." Blaise murmured, gesturing to the rest of the club, who were all gathered around the small group. They all nodded along, smiling softly. Harry squirmed, feeling his magic fluctuate slightly as it felt his discomfort. Blaise felt the magic in his boyfriend shift and adjusted his grip.

"I can't say...they said they would kill me if I told," Harry whispered, but everyone heard him.

"They can't reach you here. We'll help you get them, stop them, whoever they are." Blaise replied, with everyone nodding along determinedly. Harry let out a shuddering sigh, fluttering his eyes closed for a brief moment. 


	30. Harry's Story

"After my parents were k-killed, Dumbledore placed me with my only living relatives; my mom's sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans. My aunt, ever since childhood, was jealous of her sister Lily. Her looks, her intelligence....her magic. As time grew on, that jealousy evolved into hatred of anything magic. And that hatred transferred over to me. I grew up in a cupboard for ten years of my life, treated like how many purebloods treat their house elves,"

Harry took in a shuddering breath, "I was the one doing all the cleaning for as long as I could remember, and did all the cooking at age four. If I messed up, left one weed in place, I was beaten or even burned. I've been starved many times, which is why I'm so small and skinny, I may never recover from the abuse. And I have to go back there every summer for reasons I don't know."

The room was silent as everyone digested the information that was given. Anger exploded from every single club member as they processed the fact that someone dared hurt their boss, their family. "I'll kill them!" Hermione hissed, magic flaring dangerously.

"Not if I get there first!" Blaise snarled, tightening his grip around his boyfriend who was silently crying. He forcibly calmed down and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Shhh...they can't hurt you here. And you're Lord Potter now, you never have to go back." Blaise whispered gently, getting a choked hiccup of relief from the boy.

The club members all glanced at each other as they wondered what to do. It was clear to them that Harry couldn't return to his relatives, it simply could not be allowed. Harry closed his eyes, breathing in Blaise's scent.

"Alright, as Lord Potter, you should be able to fix up Potter Manor for you to stay in for the summer holidays. or wherever else you want to stay." Blaise commented, running his fingers through Harry's soft hair.

"That's a good idea." Harry murmured, his voice muffled by Blaise's shirt.

"Then it's settled," Blaise's eyes, however, told a different story to everyone else, who agreed with the simmering anger.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry found himself cheering in the stands for the third task, holding up a Hogwarts sign in support of Cedric Diggory. "Go Pretty Boy!" he cheered, getting many strange looks from his peers, but many were snickering at his new nickname for the Hufflepuff. Cedric just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he smiled.

"Give me a C!" Harry shouted, turning to face his fellow students.

"C!" They all roared, the sign changing to a massive C.

"Give me an E!" Harry cheered.

"E!"

"Give me a D!" Harry continued, pausing as he snickered for a bit at the innuendo.

"D!" the students replied, laughing a bit amongst themselves as well.

"An R!"

"R!"

"An I!" Harry kept on going, grinning widely.

"I!"

"Give me a C!" Harry finished, his green eyes sparkling.

"C!"

"CEDRIC!" Harry cheered loudly, getting a resounding roar from the Hogwarts students. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons looked on with startled expressions, surprised by the display of unity that was being shown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman exclaimed, getting cheers from all around. "In first place we have...Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric raised his hands, getting a loud victorious roar from Hogwarts.

"In second place we have Viktor Krum!" Viktor nodded stoically to the crowd, where the Durmstrang students all gave a low supportive, chant-like, bellow, hitting their staffs on the floor.

"In third place, we have Fleur Delacour!" Bagman finished, getting a series of cheers from Beauxbatons. He turned to face the champions again and said, "When the first cannon fires, Diggory will enter the maze. Ten minutes after, once the second shot is fired, Krum will go. Ten minutes again, and then Delacour. Got it? Wonderful. Good luck champions!"

 


	31. Voldy Rolly Polly Moldy!

The first cannon was fired, Cedric rushing into the maze as Hogwarts cheered loudly. Harry snuggled into Blaise's side, a feeling of dread and uneasiness washing over him.

"Hermione?" Harry began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"My gut feeling is at it again, I want you to make sure everyone stays safe ok?" Harry asked, getting a shocked look from his sister in everything but blood.

"O-of course Harry. Stay safe if you can." Hermione replied, choking up a bit as she pulled him into a hug, noticing how he flinched a bit before relaxing. Harry nodded into her shoulder before getting up and seemingly walking away to grab a snack.

"Potter!" a gruff voice called out.

"Professor?" Harry asked, turning around in confusion as his instincts screamed at him for what was to come.

"Catch." Moody tossed a pebble at him, and Harry instinctively caught it before feeling a hooking sensation behind his navel.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed as Moody grinned evilly. Harry then vanished from Hogwarts just as Dumbledore burst around the corner in shock and fury.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry landed in a graveyard, glancing around to take in his surroundings. "Ok...suspiciously dark setting, an even more suspicious cauldron before me....is that Wormtail over there?" Harry wondered silently, frowning incredulously at the situation. "Fine, if they want a potion, then it's a potion they'll get!" he thought angrily with a smirk.

"One handful of dirt from the Muggle father of my enemy!" Harry cackled evilly under his breath as he tossed in the dirt. He picked up a random pebble from the ground. "One random pebble, the king of all pebbles." Harry snickered, tossing it into the cauldron. He then proceeded to dump a whole ton of prank items he had with him into the cauldron, cackling all the while.

"And to top it off, three handfuls of rainbow glitter to confuse my enemy with his lack of a love life!" Harry roared with laughter, finally grabbing the attention of Wormtail as he carried over the ugliest baby he had ever seen. "What the bloody hell is that?" Harry squawked as Wormtail sneered and tied him up using the statue behind him.

"Bone of the father..." Wormtail muttered, levitating the bone into the already bubbling cauldron. "Flesh of the servant...." he sobbed, cutting off his hand and dropping it into the cauldron. "Blood of thy enemy..." As Wormtail came closer, Harry suddenly laughed loudly, vanishing in a cloud of rainbow fog.

"Wormtail! What is taking you so long?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"He's gone, milord! Vanished!" Wormtail cried, only for his blood to freeze cold as he heard a very familiar voice laughing behind him. He turned around only to have a rubber chicken hit him in the face, and cause him to stagger in shock.

Harry raised a conjured knife and cut the palm of his hand just enough to drop in a single drop of blood. "One drop of the blood of your enemy, given willingly in order to seal thy magic!" Harry finished dramatically, jumping back as the cauldron bubbled dangerously, exploding in bright colorful flashes.

Voldemort cried in horror as he rose from the cauldron, his skin a bright neon pink, with no hair, no nose. Harry exploded into laughter at the sight, even more so when Voldemort clutched where his manhood would be, screaming about it being gone.

"HAHAHAHA YOU DON'T HAVE A DICK ANYMORE!!!!" Harry cackled, pointing at the pink bald man.

"Potter!" Voldemort roared angrily, grabbing his wand from Wormtail who was quivering behind him. Harry's eyes flashed as he grinned darkly. 


	32. The End of Voldemoldy and the Dursley Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But not the end of this fanfic!

"That is my name, you talentless buffoon." Harry sneered, flexing his magic around him to prepare for the landslide victory he was planning on having. Voldemort conjured some robes onto himself, raising a nonexistent eyebrow at his enemy, who had his green magic swirling around him dangerously.

The temperature suddenly dropped drastically, causing Wormtail to faint. "Playtime is over," Harry smirked, snapping his fingers and watching as Voldemort's eyes widened in horror as the cauldron exploded, a massive shape growing in its place. He inwardly sobbed at his stupidity for doing the ritual when he saw a massive rainbow marshmallow rise before him.

"Fluffy-poo!" Harry called out, poofing on top of the massive meepmallow. "Do you see the man before you?"

"Meep!" Fluffy-poo answered, mildly confused.

"He wants to destroy you, me, and all of our families! His plan is to let the homophobes rein supreme!" Harry continued, getting a confused look from Voldemort until he realized something. Fluffy-poo was angry.

"MEEP!!!!!" Fluffy-poo screamed in anger, hopping up over the pink, dickless, hairless, eyebrowless, reptilian man before it. Voldemort screamed in agony as he was violently and gruesomely squished to death by the massive meepmallow.

"Good boy Fluffy-poo!" Harry cheered, summoning Wormtail up to join him. "Now, let's go home." With that, Harry summoned the portkey to take him, Fluffy-poo, and the unconscious Wormtail back to Hogwarts.

Harry reappeared before the stands with a bright flash of green. "Harry!" Hermione screamed in worry before she switched to a deadpan expression upon seeing him without a scratch while standing on top of a rainbow meepmallow.

"Hermione! Everyone! Hi! Mind helping me out here? I seem to have someone who isn't so dead...." Harry trailed off as he casually held up Wormtail for all to see.

"My word! That's Peter Pettigrew!" Amelia Bones muttered as she rushed out to the field to grab the man. Harry grinned and waved down to the DMLE head, tossing the unconscious man over. Screams then tore from Hogwarts mouths as he jumped down from the top of the meepmallow.

"Harry!" Blaise yelled, speeding over to catch him. "Oof!" Blaise's breath left his body at the impact, but he managed to stay standing. He hugged Harry close to him, tears leaking from the normally composed Slytherin's eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again," he whispered, getting a gentle smile from his boyfriend.

"Never."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry got off the train, his smirk widening as his eyes landed on his uncle. The man's face turned a light shade of purple upon seeing him. Before heading over, Harry turned over to Blaise. "I'll see you in a few hours ok?" Harry murmured, kissing Blaise hard on the mouth, his friends wolf whistling behind them.

"Ok, bye, for now, Harry," Blaise replied, smiling softly as they separated. Harry shot his furious uncle a smirk, causing his already purple face to turn to a darker shade. Harry hugged all his friend goodbye, making him glad that he had shrunk all his belongings and sent them off with Hedwig to Potter Manor.

Harry then took his time getting over to his uncle, whose face was steadily getting more purple. "Boy!" Vernon hissed furiously, attempting to grab his nephew's arm only to have Harry bat it away with glowing green eyes. A small smile appeared on Harry's face, a smile that chilled Vernon to the bones. "Get in the car. You made me wait long enough."

Harry shrugged and got into the car. The car ride to Number 4 Privet Drive was silent, Vernon's beady eyes glancing back at the boy in the rearview mirror every so often. Vernon then attempted to grab Harry again, only to have his hands batted away like his strength was nothing.

"Freak!" Vernon spat once they into the house. Harry smirked darkly as Dudley and Petunia came in with sneers on their face.

"Hand over the stick, and you're going to your cupboard," Vernon said, smirking. Harry just smiled.

"I don't think so Uncle," Harry started, turning so he could face them all as he flexed his magic, a green glow coming off of him. "you see, I've taken all your shit long enough. I'm now Lord Potter, which means I'm legally an adult in my world. You know what that means?" Harry grinned maliciously.

"It means nothing Freak!" Dudley screamed, charging at Harry with a fist raised. Harry's eyes flashed as he spun around on his heel and slammed his other heel into Dudley's face. The simple power behind the kick sent the whale flying into the wall.

Petunia screamed, rushing over to her precious baby boy. "It means I can use magic. And you know what else it means? That I now have complete access to my fortune. Money that will never be yours. Why? Because you decided not to treat me right. I no longer am obligated to live with you here, I'm taking my leave."

Harry waved his hand, summoning anything that actually belonged to him within the house. A large trunk came down from the attic, his mother's name on it. Harry's eyes darkened, and the room chilled. He didn't say a word though, instead, letting his magic explode into the Dursleys. "I call upon Lady Magic to judge you, and punish you suitably." Harry hissed, his eyes glowing brightly as the magic in the room thickened.

"We judge you....guilty!" Harry spat and exited the door as the Dursleys screamed as magic started to infuse its punishment on them.

"For Vernon Dursley, you will no longer be able to charm any worker easily, and soon will be forced to the streets due to poverty. Every injury you inflicted on Harry Potter will be inflicted upon you. Then the authorities will be informed of your abuse of the child, and you will be sent to jail with no money to bail you out."

"For Petunia Dursley, you will no longer be able to lie, and any attempt at harmful gossip will result in pain. Your gardens will never grow to be beautiful, and soon you will also be out on the streets with your husband."

"For Dudley Dursley, you will no longer be able to taste the food you eat, and any injury you inflicted upon Harry Potter will be inflicted upon you. You will no longer be able to bully others, and any attempt to slack off too much at work will result in pain. You will be forced to a job with minimum wage until you have redeemed yourself."

Harry smirked as he felt the magic flare once more before vanishing. He tapped the Potter ring and vanished to Potter Manor. It was time to officially start working. 


	33. Open Sesame! To the Businesses of Potter

"Dobby!" Harry called out upon reaching Potter Manor. The excitable house elf appeared with a pop. "Grab my black fedora with the dark green lining, for we are going to Potter Enterprises!" Dobby grinned, snapping his fingers to summon the fedora. Harry happily stuck the hat on his head, grabbed Dobby's hand, and popped away to his company.

"Wow!!! It's so cool!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing about.

"Harry!" a familiar voice called out. Harry turned around to happily hug Blaise.

"Hey! I was wondering if you were here already. Now then, to meet everyone who wants to work here!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing away as he headed to the entrance hall to greet everyone. Noticing a few familiar faces, he called out, "Anyone who is currently already working for me in the Wizarding Times, Blaise will show you where we will be stationed."

The whole group stood and high fived Harry as they left. "Did it go well little bro?" Gred and Forge asked as they passed, getting a nod with a look that promised to be told more later.

"Alright then, now. Since this involves a lot of branches, I want you all to sign here. Just your name, and what branch you wish to either join or even create. Basically your specialty." Harry said, conjuring a giant clipboard with paper.

Once everyone signed the sheet, he started to call forward people, Ragnok appeared beside him as they walked through the privacy bubble. Ragnok pulled out background checks, making sure that everything was in order before Harry hired them.

"And that was the last one!" Harry sighed in relief. As the last one was escorted by Blaise to their respective branch. "Alright, now we need to organize everything. Team leaders and such." Harry rubbed his temples, sending off missives to each branch asking for them to all do some ice breakers and then elect a branch leader or representative.

"Well, you're going to be making a lot of money Lord Potter, a fine investment indeed..." Ragnok laughed, trailing off as he grinned at the thought of money.

"Goblins..." Harry muttered, shaking his head as he roared with laughter at Ragnok's mock offended expression.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Now then, time to open Wizarding Britain's first ever casino!" Harry cackled as everyone aahed and oohed at the building, storming in as he cut the ribbon in front of the casino. Harry smirked as he saw many people give a start as they felt the wards strip away any cheating device they had on them. "Suckers."

Mundungus Fletcher scowled as he lost, and attempted to charm the blasted machine into giving him money anyway. Suddenly he felt frozen in place, unable to move. Harry calmly walked over with a massive grin on his face.

"Security, please escort this man out. As per the rules, he will not be allowed back in for three days." Harry said, snapping his fingers. Everyone's jaws dropped as a pair of house elves popped in, both wearing sharp black suits with sunglasses and earpieces, making them rather intimidating for house elves.

"Yes sir," they said, snapping their fingers. With a loud crack, Mundungus popped outside the building, right where the aurors were waiting with his many debts.

"Fuck," Mundungus muttered, trying to apparate away but couldn't as he was hit by a stunner.


	34. The Banshee Returns

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY!" Molly shrieked furiously, tapping her foot on the ground. Ginny scowled, taking her time to get down to her mom.

"What mum?" she asked impatiently. For the past week, her mother had been shrieking like a banshee how it was unfair it was that her Ronnie had been sent to Azkaban by that horrible Potter brat.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" Molly snapped, her face turning the infamous Weasley red. "Now, I want you to quit your job. I don't want you associating with that arrogant brat, Potter."

Ginny's jaw dropped in shock before quickly recovering into icy cold anger. "How dare you! I am my own person, and Harry gives me good money. You have no right to demand that from me due to some petty grudge." She hissed and began to walk away. "Dobby!"

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Dobby asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"Can you please pack all my things and bring it all to Potter Manor? I'm taking up Harry's offer." Ginny asked gently, getting a nod from the young house elf.

"Dobby cans do that Miss Weasley!" Dobby said cheerfully, snapping his fingers to pack all her things.

"Thank you, Dobby." Ginny murmured, her eyes boring into her mother's furious ones.

"I refuse to allow you to leave to be with that hooligan!" Molly spat, only for Ginny to shrug her shoulders as she grabbed Dobby's waiting hand.

"I don't care." Ginny grinned as they vanished with a loud "crack!".

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny replied, hugging him back. "I hope you can guess why I'm here...." she trailed off hesitantly.

"Yeah, I can. Molly the Banshee kicked you out, or you were pushed enough to have to leave." Harry sighed as he turned away. "That doesn't matter though. I actually do need help with a little project of mine involving the company. I need help setting up the proper transportation for many of our materials for our endangered species area, as well as rune stones, wand crafting materials, and potion ingredients."

"I can help with that. But I need a design first." Ginny grinned, happy that she was being trusted with a project such as this. She was currently studying to be able to join to Runes branch as a second interest to journalism.

"Almost done with that. I manage to hire a few muggleborn engineers apparently, and they already are coming up with designs. I think they also want to try and mix transportation ideas from the muggle world with the wizarding one, but I don't know how well that'll work out." Harry giggled at the thought of a car trying to use the floo.

"Ok! Now, where am I going to be staying?" Ginny asked, finally taking in the massive room that she was in. Noticing her awe at how big Potter Manor was, Harry smiled.

"Here, why don't I give you a tour? Dobby already dropped off your things where I had set up a room for you to stay in." Harry suggested with a grin. Ginny immediately accepted.


	35. Hustlers Are They

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiyzfnYvPvgAhUD_IMKHW-tA6gQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.at%2Fpin%2F863213453549603320%2F&psig=AOvVaw2Cy0azVcavCWYC-foz5K1Y&ust=1552441310262725 
> 
>  
> 
> That's a link to a basic idea as to how Harry's hair looks now...except black instead of white.

Harry walked into work whistling a cheery tune, but his outfit was what shocked people. He no longer wore his normal outfit of a simple white button-down shirt, with dark grey slacks, and a black leather belt and dress shoes. His hair was now in a neater cut that allowed his bangs to curl neatly over his forehead, with his hair parted at the side. He wore a dark emerald green button-down shirt, with black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Blaise's breath caught as his eyes landed on his boyfriend. With those sharp green eyes behind his round spectacles, Blaise felt himself flush brightly. Harry seemingly had also gone through a minor growth spurt, so he was now just a bit shorter than Blaise himself, who was 6'2".

"Blaise!" the image of an incredibly powerful teen shattered as Harry's bubbly voice reached Blaise's ears. Blaise exhaled softly, feeling the pressure lighten.

"Hey, Harry!" Blaise chuckled, hugging the thinner boy. "The Branches are all set and have already begun working," he reported calmly, receiving a nod in return.

"Got it. I need to talk to the Engineering Branch about their transportation projects. I need you to ask the Rune branch to start looking into a faster way to send mail that's also safer. I suggest they work with the Charms subunit of the Spell Crafting branch." Harry said, his eyes shifting over to the door leading to the Engineering Branch.

"Will do," Blaise smirked, heading over to speak with the head of the Rune Branch.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"We were thinking of modeling it after those trains in sci-fi movies that are kind of floating. They are like individual train cars in the shape of a giant box. There will be space expansion charms on the inside, as well as cushioning charms. However, we're going to need a representative from both the Charms and Rune branches to help us. We also will need the proper supplies and materials to build it." The Engineering Branch representative explained, pointing at the diagram that was drawn on the massive whiteboard.

Harry nodded, his eyes scanning the box-like structure. "Alright, now how is it going to move?" He asked, turning to face the group.

"We were thinking to have them chained together, and have the ability to fly, with it floating high enough to be difficult to attempt to...steal from it. We were also hoping that the Runes team could put in some sort of a honing thing that would make it automatically fly back over here, or to a warehouse." Was the hesitant reply.

"I see...I like the idea. I like it a lot. I approve. The Runes and Charms branches have already put together a small team that they will send over to help." Harry said, grinning widely as he skipped out from the room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hermione leaned back in her seat, grinning widely as she looked over at the board that had numerous pins of their different articles. It was satisfying to see how many they've accomplished. "Enjoying the summer mon amour?" an amused voice with a seductive French accent asked.

"Yeah. The heat is refreshing. Plus I can finally stop wearing that ugly Hogwarts uniform, and wear what I want to wear." Hermione replied, spinning around to face Fleur Delacour, who had decided to stay in England in order to work at Potter Enterprises.

"Yes, I can see." The veela giggled, her eyes roving over the tanner form of the younger girl. Hermione smirked and winked, causing Fleur to flush as she glanced away.

"Are you studying for anything?" Fleur asked, knowing that Hermione had already finished her summer homework by now.

"I am actually! I'm trying to be able to catch up in a few muggle subjects, plus I'm being taught part-time by the Political Branch that Harry somehow managed to find people for. Currently learning a whole ton of law workings." Hermione exclaimed, her eyes brightening.

"So you're going to quit journalism for Politics?" Fleur asked, curious to see the girl's answer.

"No, of course not. But it's nice to have any second options or be able to be there if someone is needed to sub in, or if there's no one else available. But journalism...I never would've expected it, but I really like it. Plus Harry's too great of a boss for me to quit." Hermione laughed. Fleur smiled softly.

"That's good to hear. I heard from Harry that Gringotts and he are working on an alliance of sorts so he can add a Curse Breaking Branch." Fleur commented, grinning widely as Hermione's eyes lit up again.

"That's so cool! You wanted to do that right?" Hermione asked.

"I did, and I still do. I think I'm going to be doing journalism and curse breaking part-time. Half of one, half of the other, if you understand that." Fleur replied sheepishly. Hermione nodded, understanding what Fleur meant.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Hermione said, kissing Fleur on the cheek. Fleur smiled. 


	36. Draco Black

Ginny laughed to herself as she sent off a runic crossword puzzle to the Formatting subunit of the Wizarding Times Branch. "I see the nargles have left you Ginny." a quiet and dreamy voice said. Ginny spun around with a wide smile.

"Luna!" she exclaimed, rushing over to hug the smaller girl. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I went out Snorkak hunting with Daddy! But I'm back now. I see Harry has yet to ward this place against wrackspurts though..." Luna trailed off as she peered around the room from behind those massive glasses of hers. Ginny smiled, she missed Luna's...abnormalities.

"I see, was it fun?" the redhead asked as she caught a missive from Daphne asking if she could help out with censoring a report on the most recent Wizengamot meeting.

"It was fun, yes, but we did not manage to find any Snorkaks..." Luna said sadly, pouting a bit. Ginny's cheeks flooded with heat at the expression that her friend was making.

"Oh my freaking god she is too cute." Ginny thought, forcing herself to calm down before Luna noticed. "Anyway, you're back now. Angelina had actually just asked me earlier today to tell you once you came back that she got a call about something she thinks you would like to report on." Ginny said, with Luna's eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Oooh, I was wondering if there were any good reports to make! I'll talk to you later Ginny! Have fun at Potter Manor, by the way, don't catch too many nargles!" Luna said cheerfully as she skipped away.

"Potter Manor...? I never told her I was staying there! How in the name of Merlin did she know?" Ginny wondered, confused, as she walked out to help Daphne and Hannah with their censoring issue.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry smirked as he caught sight of Draco walking into Potter Enterprises. “Draco!” he called out happily, waving around wildly. He snickered as Draco rolled his eyes, trying to look cooler as his mother stifled her own giggles from behind him.

“Lady Malfoy,” Harry said, bowing.

“It’s Lady Black now Lord Potter.” Narcissa sighed, curtsying back. Harry nodded in understanding. After Lucius Malfoy had been murdered, and Sirius was freed thanks to Pettigrew being found, Narcissa and Draco were pulled back into the Black family.

“Draco Black. It suits you.” Harry teased.

“Oh, hush. Mother wanted to see what all the hype was about.” Draco drawled, but one could see a soft smile on his face as he glanced around the massive building, already feeling at home.

“Hype? What hype?” Harry asked, confused.

“Merlin Potter, you don’t know? Your new business has gotten a bloody ton of attention.” Draco blurted out, his eyes widening a fraction.

“Language Draco dear. Let’s also add how highly you spoke of Lord Potter and how well he ran his business.” Narcissa smirked as Draco looked at her, horrified that she just told Harry that. Harry laughed.

“I see. And please, call me Harry.” Harry replied, turning around. “Now then, would you like a tour of this place? Draco, our newspaper is the bright green door with a massive black W on it.” Harry commented, getting a nod from the blond boy as he walked away.


	37. I ran out of chapter names

Draco’s eyebrows shot up when he opened to door to find Theo, Fred, and George making out, oblivious to the world around them. He shrugged and continued on to find Daphne. Knocking on the Formatting subunit door, he smiled as he saw Daphne open the door.

“Malfoy!” Daphne exclaimed, mildly surprised. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to actually come back,” she smirked, getting a mock scowl.

“It’s Black now actually, Greengrass. And...I wasn’t expecting to either...but something about this place just pulls me back in.” Draco replied, his grey eyes taking in the new work area. “But Potter decked this place out hm?”

“Harry? Oh yeah, some of us think he went a bit overboard, but we can’t really complain. He’s never had someone to indulge in before...so having all of us is special to him.” Daphne ended softly. Draco didn’t reply, knowing the subject was a touchy one for everyone in the club.

“But what are you guys working on right now?” he asked, deciding to change the subject.

“The most recent Wizengamot meeting, believe it or not. Apparently, a lot of people weren’t happy with Rufus Scrimgeour, Fudge's replacement." Daphne smirked.

"Ha, that's the understatement of the century Greengrass. He's a people pleaser, but after Fudge, the people are sick that. All they want is someone who actually knows what they're doing, and is going to do something." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah...I get that." Daphne smiled, turning around with a sigh. "Anyway, what subunit are you part of?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Black, the Wizarding Times is a branch of Potter Enterprises, but inside of it, we have multiple subunits, such as formatting, editing, publishing, and the creative subunit for the comic strips and crosswords," Daphne explained calmly.

"So you're asking which one I'm a part of...I have no clue. I was pulled in by you, and Harry's mission was to help him uncover who was causing all the attacks...but I was never officially hired. So I have no idea what subunit I would be in." Draco replied. Daphne paused at that, her mind running a few miles per second trying to figure out where to place him.

"Do you want to be officially hired as one of us?" she asked. "Or do you want to take a look at the other branches first? I'm sure that Harry would be happy to hire you as a worker in any branch."

"What other branches are there?"

"Why don't you see for yourself Draco?" Harry's bubbly voice reached the pair's ears. They smiled and turned to face the young Potter.

"Hey, Harry," Daphne said, smiling at the sight of her boss.

"Hi, Daphne!" Harry replied happily. "Work is all good I assume? Great. Now then, Draco, I actually expected you to realize that you haven't really gotten hired yet, so here's a pamphlet that has all the branches and subunits with minor descriptions for each branch." Harry grinned, handing the surprised Black the pamphlet.

"Thanks...Potter." Draco said, surprised. "I will look into it. Expect my answer soon." he bowed and walked out to find his mother. 


	38. Wizengamot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having been updating lately! But I'm back! With cake (not really)!!!

Harry walked into the Wizengamot meeting with a scowl on his face as he grumbled under his breath. Before anyone could say anything, Harry raised his hand, flashing his Potter ring that signaled he was truly Lord Potter. "I, Harrison James Potter, claim the Potter seat by blood." a bright flash of magic blinded everyone for a brief moment. When they all could see, they were shocked beyond belief as they saw three more rings appear on Harry's hand.

Harry grinned widely, his eyes dancing with dark laughter. "This is what you get for forcing me out here you bastards." he thought as he said, "I, Harrison James Potter, claim the Peverell seat by blood. I, Harrison James Potter, claim the Gryffindor seat by blood. I, Harrison James Potter, claim the Slytherin seat by right of conquest."

The room exploded into pandemonium. Rufus banged his gavel multiple times, but no one listened. Dumbledore, whose eyes were also dancing with laughter, raised his wand to issue a loud cannon like sound. "SILENCE!!!" He roared, quieting everyone instantly. "Now then, if we are quite down acting like children..." he trailed off, glaring at the Wizengamot members.

Lord Greengrass raised his hand. "Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin...we all wish to know how you managed to lay claim to all these lines. We do not doubt your claims, as magic sealed all of them, but we wish to know how you got those lines?" he asked. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. Oh yes, he knew exactly who that man was, and what he did.

Harry closed his eyes briefly. Dumbledore stiffened upon feeling Harry's magical signature change to a colder one. Harry's Slytherin side was taking control. "Lord Greengrass...the Potter Line are all descendants of the Gryffindor and Peverell families, the lines mixing to create the Potter one, which helped in making it a most ancient and most noble house..."

"The reason, however, as to why no Potter recently has lay claim to those lines, was due to the family magic fizzling out. I am able to claim them due to my mother, who provided new blood for the magic to renew itself with. As for the Slytherin line, I've defeated the Dork Lard as a baby, thus allowing me to claim the Slytherin line as a right of conquest."

Harry smirked coldly at the scowling faces of the Wizengamot members. They knew they couldn't refute that, nor could they prevent him from taking his seats, as he was emancipated legally by the goblins. Harry's eyes were now a mix between green and blue, not that many noticed. Lord Greengrass frowned.

"I see..." he muttered, not making another comment, knowing to retreat for now. Harry smiled sweetly and skipped on up to his seat. Dumbledore smirked behind his beard. He once would have been worried about Harry messing in politics with those who have greater experience than him and would take advantage of him. Now though, after seeing that display, as well as knowing about how dangerous Harry really was (both sides of him), he wasn't worried at all.

No, he was concerned about how Harry planned on taking down Lord Greengrass, it was clear as day with his attitude toward the man. Now, it was time to continue the meeting...with a demon on the playing field. Dumbledore smirked as he saw Harry's blue-green eyes gaze coldly at the other lords. Demon indeed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Hannah bit her lip as she kept herself from bursting in anger. Her hands deftly spread bruise cream over Daphne's purpling skin, the cuts already have been healed. Daphne shakily drank the potion that would help stop the tremors in her body from the cruciatus curse. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes as she laid back against Hannah.

"How is she?" a soft voice whispered. Hannah glanced up to find Harry sitting down across from her, on Daphne's other side. He had come straight from the Wizengamot meeting, a tired look upon his face. Hannah glanced away, her hand closing around the Greengrass heiress'.

"Better, but it will take a while for it to heal, especially the mental trauma," Hannah replied, tears leaking from her eyes as she was no longer tending to her girlfriend. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I actually have just hired a team of mind healers from St. Mungos to give a thorough examination with everyone here. They will help her." Harry murmured and reached into his pocket to pull out a simple silver necklace that had the Potter coat of arms as a pendant. The necklace glowed briefly as the runes of protection and healing activated.

Hannah's eyes widened as she realized the full implications of the necklace. Harry smiled sadly. "It's the most I can do for now. It will help us stall until we can have a better solution, but this will hold..." he trailed off before picking up again, "I, Lord Harrison James Potter, hereby place Daphne Greengrass under the protection of the house of Potter." he said, magic flashing in the room as it recognized the proclamation.

Harry stood. "Let me deal with Lord Greengrass Hannah, I have connections everywhere, and they all are searching for the best dirt on him possible. And I'm getting a good pile of it by now." Harry grinned maliciously before leaving the room. His eyes flashed a green-blue, not that Hannah could see.

"Besides...an assassination would be too risky and obvious right now..." Slytherin Harry whispered coldly, with Gryffindor Harry (the one in control right now) nodding in agreement. "We cannot risk that." Blue-green eyes glowed in the dark hallway of the nearly empty building. 


	39. Squid!!!!!

Dumbledore blinked in surprise upon seeing the bubbly boy before him. "Hello Harry my boy!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Professor!" Harry replied happily. "I need to talk with you about something, it has to do with what happened with fake Professor Moody," he said casually. Dumbledore was taken aback but smiled upon seeing that Harry wasn't too troubled with what happened. He also noticed that Harry had decided to bring along the chief of the meepmallow colony, Jimmy.

"I see. Well then my boy, off to Hogwarts we go!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, heading to the nearest apparition point.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked seriously. He had captured the fake Moody and saw him transform into a thought dead Death Eater. The only reason it hadn't made the papers yet was due to Amelia wanting a full private questioning first.

"I was taken to some graveyard. Upon reaching there I noticed there was a highly suspicious cauldron bubbling near me, with an even more suspicious gravestone behind me, especially considering that the name on it was the same name that Voldemort has," Harry paused as he collected his thoughts,

"I decided to mess with the ritual by dumping random crap in there, including a multitude of prank items. I then backed away as Wormtail started some ritual that would resurrect his ghastly master. I cut him off before he could cut me himself and I put some of my own willingly given blood to him. Voldy Rolly Polly came out bright pink, dickless, eyebrowless, hairless, had no nose, and frankly looked like some pathetic cartoon worm."

"He tried to attack me, only for the cauldron to spit out Fluffy-poo the conquerer, and Fluffy-poo squished the worm easily with one jump! It was super gruesome but so cool!" Harry said, his eyes shining as he giggled. Dumbledore sighed, a small smile on his face.

"I see. Thank you for telling me. Now, is there anything else you would like to add?" Dumbledore chuckled. Harry paused, his eyes spotting Athena flying outside the window.

"Nope! But Luna has a message for us!" Harry said, beaming widely as he opened the window for Athena to fly in with the letter. "Hm...she's asking if it's possible to steal the Giant Squid for the summer," Harry commented, looking at Dumbledore pleadingly.

"I would my boy, but how are you going to transport it?" Dumbledore laughed. Harry smirked.

"Easy! It's how I transported Fluffy-poo, with a portkey to Potter Manor, which also has a massive lake and where Luna will have access." Harry replied.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome to take the Squid for the summer," Dumbledore said jovially. Harry grinned and clapped his hands happily.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry and Luna glanced at each other, then at the squid. Harry cleared his throat, pulled up his sleeves, and tapped the music stand with his wand three times. The squid raised his tentacles into the air, four occupied with playing either the violin or a floating keyboard, with the other four juggling pies. Harry grinned widely as he conducted the squid through the Jurassic Park theme song. Luna nodded to herself. Yes, the squid was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering what the Giant Squid is ready for, you most likely will have to wait a few chapter until Harry and co return to Hogwarts for fifth year!


	40. Target

Ares Selwyn narrowed his eyes as Harry skipped through the Runes branch, making his way over to the team that was building the transportation of products and material. His eyes drifted down to Harry's well-rounded ass. He licked his lips, his eyes glittering dangerously. Yes, Harry James Potter would be his, and soon. What poor, poor, Ares didn't notice, was that Blaise Zabini had his eyes on him, watching with dangerous eyes.

"Theo." Blaise hissed sharply, catching his friend's attention.

"Yes?" Theo replied, glancing over.

"Tell the pit that we have a new target to keep an eye on; Ares Selwyn," Blaise said coldly. Theo glanced over to the rising sixth year.

"Understood." Theo murmured, waving his hand to catch the attention of one Tracey Davis. She nodded slightly and twisted her silver snake ring, whispering the name of the new target under her breath. The ring heated up for a brief moment. The message was sent.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry examined the small model that the team had set before him. "Alright, so each box has expansion charms, along with cushioning charms and cushioning runes, with runic shields?" he asked, receiving multiple nods.

"Yes, sir. Each box also a hovering rune cluster, as well as a runic cluster that acts as a motor and honing device to bring it home. We actually took an idea from the muggles by adding a device that allows you to input a location or coordinates, which will tell it where to go for pickup." The leader added.

"I love it. I will order whatever materials you need, which will hopefully be the only time we ever have to deal with normal struggles without our little hover train." Harry said cheerfully, grinning widely. The team exploded into cheers as their idea and model was approved. "The goblins will be helping in forging the train, so don't worry too much about that," Harry added before leaving the room, not seeing the rings of some of the team glow slightly as they warmed up.

The team glanced at each other, hearing the name being whispered into their ears. The Slytherin house had a new target.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry was flying around the Quidditch pitch at his house when Ginny flew up to join him. The two played a friendly game of "catch the snitch" for a few hours, showing off their Quidditch moves.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ginny cursed as Harry caught the snitch for the tenth time in a row. Harry laughed.

"You're good Ginny, but you aren't me." Harry teased, proud of his seeker skills. Ginny simply pouted before following him to the ground.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Ginny asked excitedly. Harry's cooking was delicious. Harry giggled as he nodded his head.

"Yep! Now come on girl, I'm not doing this alone! Maybe this time you'll learn something!" Harry laughed as he skipped to the kitchen, with a mock-angry Ginny right behind. Reaching the kitchen, Harry put on his apron that was Slytherin green with the Potter crest. "Alright, for dinner we shall be making chicken parmesan, with a side of tomato cucumber salad. Dessert will be a surprise."

Harry grinned widely at Ginny's drooling before turning around and summoning everything he needed. "Alright my apprentice, grab your apron and chef hat because we're not amateurs!" Harry joked as he grabbed chicken breasts, tomato sauce, bread crumbs, eggs, and butter.

Ginny cheered as she finally managed to break open the eggs properly. She poured some tap water into the bowl and summoned the whisk. While she whisked the egg wash, Harry set the pan over the stove to warm up. "Egg wash is done, sir!" Ginny said jokingly. Harry grinned before skipping over.

"Good job my young apprentice," Harry said in a wise old man tone, "now then, watch as the master shows how to do this dish!" Ginny burst out laughing as he picked up a chicken breast and dipped it into the bowl of egg wash.

Ginny breaded the chicken breasts as Harry dunked them in the egg wash, placing them into the pan full of butter and oil. They were chatting amicably while waiting for the chicken to cook when Harry felt someone knocking on the wards.

"We aren't expecting anyone are we?" Harry asked Ginny, who shook her head. "Then who could that be?" he muttered. "You watch over the chicken, we don't want it to burn after all. I'm going to see who it is."

 


	41. Dudley Dursley

Ginny nodded. She was about to tell him to be careful before remembering that he took out Voldemort with ease. Harry walked up to the wardline, his hand ready to snap out his wand.

"Aurors?" Harry muttered to himself in confusion.

"Lord Potter, we apologize for this call on such short notice..." the head auror, Shacklebolt, if Harry remembered correctly, "however there was a muggle neighborhood attacked by a pair of dementors tonight. The muggle neighborhood was your own. The Ministry thought you might like to know that your aunt and uncle did not survive, however, your cousin Dudley Dursley did."

Harry stayed quiet, thinking. "Where is he now?" he suddenly asked, wondering if Dudley had been placed with Marge.

"We almost placed him with his aunt, Marge Dursley, however, we did a few background checks and decided that she wasn't a suitable guardian. Considering you are his only relative left, along with you being a legal adult, we were wondering if you could take him in." Shacklebolt said hesitantly. Harry understood his hesitation. Shacklebolt was one of the few aurors who was informed of his home situation.

"I'll take him in. If he would like, he can even join us for dinner tonight." Harry said, knowing that Dudley wouldn't be able to bully him no matter what; the wards wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you Lord Potter," Shacklebolt said in relief as another auror popped away briefly to grab Dudley. "if you'll just sign here, you'll be his official guardian until he is 17." Shacklebolt offered a sheet of parchment paper on a clipboard and a quill. Harry signed quickly before glancing at his cousin, who was still in shock.

"Dudley," Harry said, not too loud as to not scare him further. Dudley looked up, blinking as he stared into his cousin's familiar eyes.

"H-Harry?" Dudley stuttered, tears leaking from his eyes. Harry nodded calmly as the aurors popped away. Harry took note of the changes Dudley went through. He was slimmer, a lot slimmer. Mostly just muscle now. But he looked haggard, tired.

"Come on Dud, my friend and I made dinner." Harry murmured, helping Dudley up into the manor after keying him into the wards. Ginny, who had finished making everything, looked at him worriedly but he shook his head. He would explain later.

Dudley ate like he hasn't eaten well for a long while, concerning Harry even more. But he didn't speak. Harry then quickly made a chocolate cake for dessert, knowing that it was Dudley's favorite and that it would help with the dementor attack. "Your parents' funeral is next week. Do you want to go?" Harry asked quietly as Dudley visibly relaxed after eating the chocolate.

Dudley paused, unsure. "I...I don't know anymore," he said quietly, "they hurt me, Harry, once you had left. Blamed me because I got the lightest punishment from magic. Blamed me because I started to actually redeem myself. I stopped bullying people, left my friend group, stopped smoking and doing drugs. I agreed to the diet I was being put on, even going so far to learn how to cook because mom refused to follow the diet,"

"I started to throw myself into my academics and boxing, burying myself in work to keep me away from my parents. They started to starve me, and if I wasn't careful dad would sometimes hit me. But I continued redeeming myself." Dudley said quietly, setting down his fork and knife. "And when the day came that magic flashed in our house again, my punishment for my deeds over with because of my redemption...they were furious and tried to lock me up as they did with you."

Harry swallowed, looking down at his empty plate. Dobby popped in and cleared the table. "I'm sorry, for what they did," Harry whispered. Ginny walked over and hugged Harry before sitting down again.

"It's ok, you didn't know it would happen." Dudley sighed. The two sat in silence for a bit until Harry stood.

"Come on Dud, let me show you your room." Harry murmured, heading up the stairs. Ginny watched them go with a sad look in her eyes. No one should have to go throw what those two had gone through, she knew. She summoned Dobby and quietly asked that he make a big breakfast tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like that I redeemed Dudley!!!! :(


	42. Just a Filler

Daphne rubbed the necklace that she had been given, the symbol that Harry was protecting her. It spread warmth through her fingertips, comforting her. "Hey," Hannah's voice cut her from her thoughts, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but the shaking's gone now," Daphne replied, smiling a bit.

"That's good. Harry wants you to know that he opened a vault at Gringotts under your name so that your father can't reap the benefits of the pay you're getting from working here." Hannah said softly. Daphne grinned widely.

"Tell him I said thank you." Daphne laughed. Hannah smiled and suddenly pulled Daphne in for a kiss.

"I thought I lost you, don't ever scare me like that again ok?" Hannah asked, tears rolling down her face as she hugged Daphne tightly. Daphne nodded, pressing a kiss to Hannah's temple.

"I promise."

= = = = = = = = =  == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = == = == = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Is he always like this?" Dudley asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny laughed loudly.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. Harry was having a full-on food fight with his workers. Even the adults he had hired were joining in the fun, throwing cream pies at each other.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Harry bellowed, his face covered in chocolate frosting as he raised a stick of celery with his war cry. "CHARRRRGGGEE!!!!" He yelled, his team screaming loudly with him as they charged forward tossing food everywhere.

Dudley chuckled, happy to see his cousin smile and laugh. "It's different, seeing this," he commented, getting Ginny's attention.

"It sure is, compared to before Harry founded the Wizarding Times. It used to be just us, and now we've grown to this. He even owns a casino!" Ginny giggled conjuring a shield to protect them from the imminent food onslaught.

Harry grinned as he menacingly bit off a piece of his opponent's carrot-sword. Fred gasped dramatically before falling to his knees. "He beat me! George, avenge me!" Fred called out, falling to the ground as he pretended to die heroically.

George gasped. "Brother! I shall avenge you!" George then whipped out two cucumbers and charged at Harry who giggled at their antics. This, was why he loved his workers. 


	43. Back to Hogwarts We Go!!

Harry dropped off the Giant Squid before portkeying back home to pack for Hogwarts. "Ginny! Dudley! Time to go!"

"Why are you calling me? I'm not a wizard." Dudley said, confused. Harry chuckled.

"Well Dud, turns out you're a squib, which means that you have the ability to brew potions, fly, along with a few less draining runes," Harry explained cheerfully, shocking his cousin.

"That's awesome!" Dudley breathed before hurrying to pack before realizing that Dobby had done it for him. "Thanks, Dobby," he said sheepishly.

"Yous be welcome Master Dudley!" Dobby squeaked before popping away. Harry laughed as he held out the portkey to Platform 9 3/4. Dudley and Ginny placed their hands on the piece of cloth.

"Hogwarts." Harry said and the portkey whisked them away to the platform. Appearing on the platform in a swirl of magic, Harry stuffed the cloth piece into his pocket. "Come on, I managed to get a reserved train car for the club thanks to Dumbledore!" Harry clapped his head in excitement as he levitated all their trunks into the train.

"How did you manage to do that?!" Ginny exclaimed, her jaw dropping increduoulsly.

"I gave him three massive bags of muggle sweets and lemon warheads!" Harry cackled, skipping along the corridor as he led them toward the back. Ginny facepalmed, sighing. Harry opened the door and grinned happily as he saw that some members of the club were already there.

"Hi guys!!!" He waved happily.

"Harry!" Luna exclaimed, hugging him tightly before leading him over to Blaise, who smiled softly at his boyfriend. Dudley's eyebrows shot up as he saw the two kiss.

"Missed you." Blaise murmured.

"I missed you too Blaise." Harry replied quietly, hugging him close. Ginny slid over to Luna, who was currently reading through some letters about the results of their articles. Dudley awkwardly sat down before relaxing as conversations started up. He could deal with being a fifth wheel.

"Harry, I was wondering if you've gotten information on Ronald's trial yet?" Luna asked dreamily. Harry frowned as he realized suddenly that no, he had not gotten a letter on that.

"Now that I think about it, no, I haven't."

"It's because of the Wizengamot still in an uproar over Harry's sudden lordships." Blaise snickered as Harry smirked to himself.

"Yeah, I'm just that awesome." Harry pretended to hairflip. The train car broke into a loud round of snickering as they imagined Harry snapping his fingers sassily at the lords.

"Hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the compartment, Daphne and Hannah right behind her.

"Hermione!" Harry burst out, hugging her tightly. "Summer was so boring without you! And the Wizengamot is full of old farts who I swear are pedophiles with how their attention keeps on drifting back over to me!" Harry sobbed dramatically, Hermione pursing her lips to keep herself from laughing.

"Poor Harry. Don't worry, we'll protect you." she cooed, her face growing red as she held back her laughter. No one could keep it in anymore and they all burst out in roaring laughter at the thought of a little Harry sulking in the middle of a Wizengamot meeting, thanks to the pedophile lords.

"Ah yeah, Mione, this is my cousin Dudley," Harry said, gesturing toward his cousin, "and don't worry, he's not mean anymore." he finished in a softer tone. Hermione nodded, happy that at least one of Harry's living relatives was his friend.

"Nice to meet you Dudley," Hermione said, smiling as she politely shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione, right?" Dudley asked, receiving a nod back. Harry grinned widely before returning to summoning some sandwiches for everyone.

"Alright everyone! So Dumbledore told me something super interesting!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully as he felt Jimmy and the rest of the meepmallows nestle into his hair.

"What?" everyone asked, knowing that if Harry was telling them something, it must be important.

"We have a few exchange students from other schools all over the world coming to Hogwarts! Yes, Hermione, Fleur is coming as a supervisor for the French students." Harry added, snickering as Hermione pouted at him.

"Are they on the train with us?" Hannah asked as she poured some iced tea in two cups. Handing one to Daphne, who shot her a thankful look, she sat back down.

"No, they are not. They will be arriving right after the first year sorting, where they will be sorted into their houses. Each group has their own supervisor from their schools. I want the club to make them feel welcome. We all know that Hogwarts has issues, no matter how well it's improved since our club was created." Harry's eyes turned slightly blue, with he temperature dropping a few degrees, baring noticeable.

"Yes sir!" everyone exclaimed jokingly, but they shivered slightly. Harry was fully serious about this, and wouldn't tolerate bullying of any kind. Blaise suddenly felt the ring warm up and glanced down.

"Excuse me for a bit Harry, bathroom." Blaise muttered as he stood.

"Ok!" Harry said cheerfully as his eyes returned to normal. "Something is up with the Slytherins...they all shifted around the same time Blaise did." Slytherin Harry muttered, receiving a mental nod in return. "I agree," Harry thought, frowning. 


	44. New Schools

"Ok, what's up." Blaise asked as he shut the door behind him. A voice crackled over the ring.

"Target is talking about how hot Potter is. He says that he wants to, and I quote, 'fuck that tight arse'. He doesn't suspect us. He also is planning on ways to get you out of the equation. We infer that he doesn't care for Potter romantically, but will continue observing."

Blaise growled lowly. "Understood, continue observing the target. Attempt to subtly ask what he thinks of Harry, and if you can, see what he thinks once reminded that Harry is MINE."

"Understood sir." the voice crackled again, and the ring cooled down. Blaise exhaled. Selwyn, is going down, and the fall won't be a pretty one.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry smiled as he sat down for the feast, waiting for Dumbledore to make his announcement. The first years had all been sorted. "Now this year," Dumbledore suddenly spoke, calling attention to himself, "is special. Alas, there won't be a dangeorus tournament like last year. However, we will have groups of exchange students be joining us for the year!"

Low murmurs spred among the students, surprised by this turn. "Please make them feel welcome! Now, we have students from Castelobruxo, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Durmstrang, Uagadou, and finally, Koldovstoretz!" Dumbledore finished as the doors opened to reveal students from all over the world.

"Harry, these are all the major schools of the world! From Brazil, France, Japan, Russia, Bulgaria, America, and Uganda!" Hermione hissed, getting a grin from the Potter Lord.

"That's so cool." Harry replied. The houses all cheered loudly as the foreign students were sorted to join them. Harry clapped as he and the meepmallows all cheered as the last student joined them at Gryffindor. Scooting over to make room, Harry let the Brazilian boy sit down as Dumbledore finally started the feast.


	45. Lupin gets a super long letter

"Hello!" The boy said cheerfully, his accent thick. Harry giggled, already giddy at the thought of picking the brain of the foreign boy.

"Harry Potter," Harry greeted, shaking the hand of the other boy.

"Lucas Santos." the boy replied, grinning widely.

"Lucas, what's it like in Brazil?" Harry asked, Hermione not saying anything yet, as she had went there to see the ancient library.

"Hot." Lucas replied. "We play lots of...futebol- football there. The school is right along....como se fala, praia..." Lucas muttered, frowning until Hermione laughed into her hand.

"Beach." she said gently.

"Yes, the beach." Lucas said cheerfully, glancing over the foods in curiosity. Harry grinned widely as he bounced in his seat. The trio continued to talk until dinner ended, when they separated to go to their dorms.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Sirius? I think you might want to see this..." Remus called in from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen to see Remus holding a really long letter. "Merlin's saggy nutsack, where does this thing end?" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes following the letter down to the ground, where the end had yet to be found in the pile of parchment.

"I don't know," Remus sighed, "but it's from Dumbledore. Apparently your godson found it fit to go insane on us. He pranked the school by having the Giant Squid throw pies at everyone through the windows."

"You call that a prank? That's amateur!" Sirius said, sitting down.

"Let me finish. Turns out that every single pie was charmed differently to have different effects. The one that fell on Dumbledore actually turned him into a goat that changed colors depending on the mood of the person talking to him. Harry himself let a pie hit him, and it caused him to burst out into a rather impressive opera." Remus sighed, rubbing his temples.

Sirius stared at his friend before bursting out cackling. "Oh my god! That's priceless!" he choked out, tears streaming down his face. "Did he include memories of the event?!" Sirius demanded.

"Actually, he did." Remus let out another great sigh, handing the bottle of memories to Sirius, who rushed off to watch it in the Black family pensieve. "Sirius! Don't forget that you have a Wizengamot meeting in three hours!" Remus called, turning back to the long letter. Reading a bit further, he paled. The handwriting was no longer Dumbledore's, but Blaise Zabini's.

"Dear Mr. Lupin. I would like to inform you that your godson is under the protection of the Slytherin house, for reasons I will not include in a letter, for who knows who else is reading this. Your godson, I'm sure, doesn't need protection, but it's less for him, and more for the person he's being protected from."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Ares Selwyn smirked to himself as he added another ingredient to the cauldron. He was almost prepared, now he just had to wait a month longer as the potion properly brewed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Alright, here's a bit of a heads-up (this is gonna be a loooong note, but important). Next chapter you shall meet the oh so mysterious DADA teacher! With Voldie being dead (killed by yours truly cuz he's irritating to have to include in pranking HP fanfics), I wonder if the curse still will continue for a bit? Anywho, I've been writing this in sorta mini..."arcs" you could say, or "seasons" for those who don't get what an arc is. Ares Selwyn's mini arc is nearly complete (soon, soon), so I already have a bit of a teaser I might include in the next few chapters somewhere for the next mini arc (this one will be longer! Promise!) That's it! Have a beautiful day, and may ye find a meepmallow somewhere in your life :)


	46. The new DADA teacher

Harry walked into the first DADA class that year, his feet suddenly screeching to a halt as he laid eyes on his professor. "Oliver!" he squealed, running up to him for a hug.

"Hey Harry!" Oliver replied smiling.

"I thought you went off to play Quidditch professionally." Harry said, frowning as he tilted his head to the side.

"Their previous keeper wanted one last year before retiring, and I heard you guys needed a DADA teacher, so I applied for the position." Oliver grinned widely as the Gryffindors stared at him in awe.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed as he bounced in place. "What are we gonna learn?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Hm...well, I was thinking about actually giving you guys a small test to see what you know. I already know that Professor Lupin taught us a lot on creatures, but I'm not too sure how much you guys know on actual defence." Oliver commented as he waved his wand. The desks and seats all moved against the wall.

"Are we going to duel?!" Dean asked excitedly. Oliver nodded with a smile.

"We are." he replied. "I will call you each up for a short duel. I really want to duel my little bro, so Harry, come up!" Oliver said teasingly. Harry rolled his eyes before stepping up.

"Alright, what are the rules?" Harry asked, rocking back on his heels. Oliver took out a knut.

"No dark magic. The duel ends when the others wand is taken. We start when the knut lands on the floor." Oliver said, smiling. Harry flicked hi wrist and summoned his wand from his holster.

"Bring it!" The class started to pay attention raptly. This was a duel with THE Harry Potter in it after all. Oliver smirked and flipped the knut into the air. Harry exhaled softly, closing his eyes and raising his wand.

The knut hit the ground. Oliver snapped off a disarmer and a stunner, each speeding toward Harry. Harry didn't open his eyes, but slashed the air with his wand, deflecting the spells to the ceiling. Refusing to be on the defensive, Harry spun his wand in a circle. A ball of fire exploded from his wand.

Oliver's eyes widened as he quickly raised a shield. Blinded by the flash, he didn't see Harry slowly open his eyes to reveal bright glowing green eyes. His magical aura exploded from his form, shocking the class. Oliver ducked under the sudden storm of stunners, gasping for breath under the pressure of the aura.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry murmured, the bright flash blinding Oliver long enough for him to disarm the older boy. Harry suddenly let out a gasp, his magical aura sucking back into his body as his eyes returned to normal.

The class was dead silent, stunned by how powerful their classmate was. Oliver could definitely hold his own in a duel, but they couldn't blame him for weakening under Harry's magical pressure. It was enormous! Harry smirked before putting his wand away.

"O plus!" Oliver gasped, still gaping at the younger boy. Harry bowed in respect before heading to the back of the room. Hermione and Blaise were silent in disbelief.

"How are you that powerful?" Hermione finally hissed. Harry shrugged as he held out his hand. Hermione frowned in confusion before taking his hand. She gasped as she felt how great his power was. What they saw was a mere fraction of what he could do! And yet here he was, in school, pranking people. He could've become another Voldemort, but no, he was the sweetest boy she knew.

Blaise sighed. He knew his boyfriend was powerful, but god, he wasn't expecting that. He definitely did not need to protect Harry, but...he couldn't help it, especially when the target had an E in potions.

Harry caught Blaise's eye and smiled before hugging him. "Love you." he murmured. Blaise smiled softly.

"Love you too Harry."


	47. Selwyn Discovers What Happens When You Mess With Harry Bloody Potter

A dark figure frowned as he looked into the small glass ball. "He's powerful. Very powerful." he commented.

"Do not worry sir, his beloved ones are not as powerful as he. We can target them. And I'm sure he wouldn't fare well against you nor our best soliders." a voice replied, looking over the shoulder of the other, watching the scene.

"Perhaps not. I do not want you to do anything yet. Let us merely watch from the shadows for a bit. Have you sent in our spy?"

"Yes sir, the spy is situated."

"Good. Continue preparing our troops."

"Yes sir." the sound of boot heels hitting the floor faded away as the man left the room. The dark figure sat quietly on his throne, his dark cloak covering his face as he sat back in his throne.

"Harry Potter...your blood will stain my blade, and your head will be mine." the figure growled, smirking as the light hit the throne, revealing it to be made entirely out of human bones and skulls.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry made to take a bite out of his steak when he felt his lordship ring grow hot on his finger. Pausing and frowning, he examined the steak. "deprehendere." He muttered, waving his hand over the steak, his eyes narrowed as he saw green fumes billow from the food. He stood, silencing everyone who saw the look in his eyes. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table, taking off his cloak, and turning around. Harry exhaled, closing his eyes. Glowing blue eyes snapped open as he looked over the room.

"Harry?"

"Harrison." Harry replied coldly, blue eyes flashing. Slytherin Harry- Harrison - was in control. "Who tried to give us a love potion?" Harrison hissed. "That alone brings you to death charges with line theft."

Everyone in the room paled as they realized what the Slytherin was saying. Ares went white before trying to quickly regain some color and control his expression. Blaise stood up, the entirety of Slytherin behind him. "We have reason to suspect Ares Selwyn of this travesty." Blaise said coldly before explaining that Ares had been witnessed speaking about how he wanted to force Harrison into being with him.

Harrison's eyes actually pulsed with glowing blue power. Dumbledore frowned worriedly. "This is bad." he thought, prepraring to have to stop a confrontation. Harrison sneered, snapping his fingers. Ares was pulled from his seat, much to his horror.

"Ares Selwyn, I challenge you an honor duel to the death. Anything goes." Harrison hissed, a stage being conjured in the middle of the room. Ares paled, but accepted his fate, he would die anyway.


	48. More Dramatic Examples of Harry's Power

"I accept." he muttered, taking out his wand and stepping onto the stage. Flitwick glanced at the two of them as Harrison stepped up.

"Go!" the short man squeaked before jumping back. Harrison, with the speed of a snake, struck. He let his magic come forth like a tidal wave, lifting the terrified boy in the air and holding him there, choking him. Harrison's eyes were cold as he closed his hand into a fist. Hundreds of gleaming silver knives appeared in the air, flying at high speeds.

Ares' eyes widened in horror and he began to struggle, hoping to free himself before the knives reached him. Leveling his wand, he managed to hastily put up a large wooden slab to block the knives. He pointed the wand at himself and gasped, "Relashio!" Falling to the ground he pulled out multiple potions.

Snape's eyes widened by a fraction. "No!" he cried out, shocking many. Ares threw the potions. Harrison's eyes narrowed in and a blue shockwave exploded from him as his magic reacted with the thrown projectiles. The glass bottles broke, and the imperius potion splashed everywhere. Students screamed until they realized that a blue barrier had been thrown up to protect them.

Harrison reigned in his magic and sneered at the downed form of his opponent. He quickly slashed his wand through the air, a cutting curse leaving his wand. Slicing through the neck of a now dead Ares Selwyn, he started to walk away.

"Harry!" Blaise shouted as Harrison fell in a dead faint. "What's wrong with him?" he demanded as Dumbledore rushed over. Waving his wand over the prone body of his student, Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"It's nothing but the personalities needing to have a very private conversation, but without any outer interference. He'll be fine." Dumbledore said, smiling genially. Harry groaned, blinking open bright green eyes.

"Sir? I need to speak with my cousin." Harry spoke quietly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before nodding. Harry quickly ran from the room, not noticing the brown eyes that followed him.

"My master will be very interested in this development." they muttered, schooling their features before returning to the feast.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

HARRY POTTER DUELS ARES SELWYN, HEIR TO THE SELWYN LINE, AND WINS  
Article written by Terry Boot, Edited by Daphne Greengrass. Pictures taken by Justin Finch-Fletchley

Lord Harry James Potter has captured to attention of many throughout the past year, with his newspaper club, along with Potter Enterprises and stirring up the Wizengamot. Today at Hogwart however, he was nearly given a very powerful love potion that would've ensnared him under the control of whoever it was keyed to. Detecting the poison in his food, he stood and demanded to know who had dared to attempt such a thing against him. Lord Potter spoke of line theft, chilling the bones of many students as they realized how bad this situation was. Blaise Zabini and the Slytherin house provided the answer he was searching for however, reporting many instances that the Selwyn heir spoke of controlling the Potter lord.

Lord Potter was furious, and challenged Heir Selwyn to an honor duel to the death. He won by a wide margin, using impressive magic to kill Ares. Lord Potter is not available for questioning, neither is Blaise Zabini, however we do have picutres of the event, as well a few anonymous reports on what Selwyn was planning with this potions attempt.


	49. Luna, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, and.....Lightsabres???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....

"That article was a major success Luna, we got an increase in subscribers." Hermione commented as she leaned against the railing. "Harry's lucky that he hasn't heard from the parents of Selwyn anyway, if it were me, I would be furious that my son did something so painfully idiotic."

Luna giggled. "Very true, his head was surrounded by nargles." she agreed. She glanced down at her finished charms essay. "Ginny is searching for me, I must go. I suggest you go search out Harry and Dudley, they are speaking on Ron's trial at the moment."

Hermione nodded sadly at the mention of her ex-friend. "Bye Luna." she said before rushing off. Luna watched her go before sighing.

"Hello Ginny." she suddenly said, turning around cheerfully to face a shocked Ginny.

"How did you know that I was here? Never mind that, I was wondering if you wanted to write an article with me? We're reporting on the exchange students." Ginny said, grinning widely. Luna smiled before replying,

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Luna looped an arm through Ginny's before starting to drag her off in search of the exchange students. Ginny blushed faintly before smiling.

= = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Angelina stared incredulously at the Bulgarian exchange boy who had dared to cat call her. "Excuse me?" she asked sweetly, her eyes dancing with promises of pain.

"I said nice tits!" the boy chortled, a creepy grin on his face. "I think they would look even better if they were covered in my-" Angelina cut him off as her fist slammed into his face.

"Perverts like you make me sick." she hissed angrily, her foot smashing down on his crotch. "You're lucky that it's only me. If anyone else from the club was here to hear this, you would be a smear of blood on the floor." she sneered, walking away. The boy cried as he held his smashed balls. Angelina bumped into Alicia, who upon seeing her face, kissed her soundly.

"I don't know what happened," Alicia murmured as she pulled away slightly, "but I'm here." Alicia felt Angelina's hands entangle in her hair as they kissed. Once the two finally surfaced for air, Angelina's face held a wide grin.

"Thanks, I needed that." Angelina said breathlessly. "Where's Katie?" she asked, glancing around.

"She needed to talk to Harry for something." Alicia replied, rolling her eyes. Katie had been talking to Harry about possibly recreating a light sabre. The young boss was of course excited by this idea, and the two had been talking and plotting constantly since then.

Angelina pinched her nose in irritation. "Let's just hope they can't pull it off." she sighed. Alicia nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, on the other side of the castle, there was a pair of Quidditch players cackling evilly.


	50. Super Dangerous Lightsabres and Warnings

"We did it!" Harry cackled as he lifted the humming light sabre into the air. Swinging it around experimentally, their grins widened as the sabre cut right through the stack of Lockhart books.

"This, is amazing. This, was worth all our planning." Katie whispered as Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm planning on outfitting the whole club with them. They're gonna be part of our uniform." Harry said, grinning. Katie squealed in excitement.

"This is going to be awesome." she breathed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Alicia suddenly shivered. "Why do I feel like our doom suddenly has been sealed?" she wondered.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A dark figure swept through Greengrass manor, glowing blue eyes hidden behind a black mask. Heavy combat boots didn't make a sound against the tiled flooring as the soft hiss of steel against leather was heard. A knife gleamed in the moonlight. The figure gazed silently at the target. It raised the knife slowly, running it gently along the throat of Lord Cyrus Greengrass. A soft sigh was heard from the figure as it sheathed the knife. No, it was too early to kill him. But he could leave a warning. A smirk graced pale lips.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Cyrus Greengrass slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. A loud scream exploded from him as he came to. He was hanging upside down by his ankles by a rope tied to a hook in his ceiling. Below him was a massive bear trap. Blood ran down from his head, which he slowly realized was stinging sharply. A note was pinned to the wall with a silver knife. Squinting at the note, he fainted as he read the words.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Was written in blood...his blood.

Lord Greengrass' wife walked in and screamed in horror at the sight. She whipped out her wand and quickly disabled the trap. Once her husband was out of danger, she rushed over to call the floo to call the aurors.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Daphne, Hannah, Ginny, and Luna all glanced up when the doors to the club slammed open. Hermione stood there, gasping for air until she looked up. "GET YOUR ASSES UP, LORD GREENGRASS HAS BEEN ATTACKED, AND WE NEED REPORTERS ON THE SCENE, NOW!!" She roared, shocking everyone. Daphne's eyes widened as fear stopped her blood cold. Hannah quickly grabbed her hand and held it.

"It's ok, you're at Hogwarts. He can't get you here. You're under Harry's protection." she whispered softly. Daphne nodded slowly, exhaling slowly. It was ok, Harry would protect her from her father. Harry slid down the railing in his bunny slippers and bathrobe, almost tripping off at the end.

"I'm going with whoever's going!" he exclaimed, hopping up and transfiguring his clothes into his summer outfit, plus fedora. Katie and Luna quickly jumped off, summoning their equipment. He grabbed them, and portkeyed out of there. Silence echoed in the room. A tumbleweed rolled past. Crickets could be heard until Hermione straightened.

"Let's get moving!!" she bellowed as everyone madly scrambled to their respective branches.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"We are here reporting an attack on Lord Greengrass. This is the Wizarding Times, and I am Harry Potter," Harry spoke into the microphone as a glowing blue orb behind him recorded the scene. Turning to a very shaken Lord and Lady Greengrass, he asked, "Lord and Lady Greengrass. Harry Potter from the Wizarding Times. Would you mind explaining the attack?" he asked.

Both Lord and Lady closed their eyes briefly as they recalled the surprise attack. A smirk appeared for a second on Harry's face, but he was facing away from the orb, and their eyes were closed. No one caught it. "I woke up, and found myself in this strange....jacket...contraption thing, hanging upside down by my ankles. Below me was some trap that was huge and had sharp spikes on either side. There was a note pinned to the wall in front of me, saying that whoever attacked me knew what I've done."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. What do you think the note meant?" he asked.

"We do not know!" Lady Greengrass replied, looking as lost as her husband. "We are lost as to what this could possible mean, as we are perfectly innocent of any crime." Harry nodded slowly as he faced the orb.

"Here, you can see exactly what had happened to Lord Greengrass." he gestured toward the room. "We can assume that rope hanging is the one he hung from, with that contraption being the dangerous trap. The DMLE have taken away the note and knife, as you can see it is no longer here in the room. We can only pray that Lord Greengrass will be safe in his home. I'm Harry Potter, and you're watching the Wizarding Times Network." Harry finished jokingly.

Katie and Luna gave him a deadpan look as they turned off the orb. "Did you just pull a Disney Channel?" Katie asked.

"Maybe?" Harry replied innocently before running off cackling. Katie rolled her eyes before snapping off pictures of the room as Luna wrote her own article on the scene. 


	51. RONALD NO-NAME...YOUR TRIAL HAS ARRIVED!!!

Ron glared at the aurors who walked up to his cell. "Whaddya want?" he grunted. The aurors sighed before opening his cell and snapping magical suppressant cuffs on him.

"Ronald No-Name, you are being brought in for your trial." One said gruffly before dragging him away to the boat. Ron furrowed his brow. Trial? Merlin how long has it been? It felt like years in that god forsaken cell...

His unseeing eyes stared forward as Amelia Bones stepped forward. She grabbed him and sat him down in the courtroom chair. Glancing over the faces of the Wizengamot, his eyes burned with anger as they discovered the face of one Harry James Potter. He bared his teeth, snarling and struggling against his bonds.

"Lemme at him! It's his fault that I'm here! You lying cheating faggot whore!" he spat. Harry stared at his former friend, pity in his eyes.

"Just get this over with." Harry murmured, closing his eyes as hurt ran through him again. Amelia nodded her head as she turned back around.

"Commence the trial of one Ronald No-Name!" She called out, banging the gavel. "Mr. No-Name, you have been charged with illegal use of the killing curse, as well as the attempted murder of two Hogwarts students, along with attempted murder of Lord Potter. How do you plead?"

Ron spit on the ground. "That little whore deserved it! He had it coming!"

"We, the Wizengamot take that as an admission of guilt. We will now take a half hour break as we discuss your sentence." Amelia intoned as the gavel fell again, the haunting noise echoing throughout the chamber. Ron hung his head, his eyes dulling again.

Harry frowned before turning to face his fellow Lords and Ladies. "I suggest he be put in St. Mungos to see a mind healer for some amount of time. It is clear that his mother had been drilling this behavior into him, if Madam Bones recalls Mrs. Weasley's attitude toward her son's arrest. With a mind healer, we can help fix what has been done to him, as I doubt he truly is dark enough to be put into Azkaban."

The Lords and Ladies agreed. Blood Traitor or not, he was still pureblood. They did not want a pureblood to be sent into Azkaban. Ron was dragged away kicking and screaming after hearing his sentence.

= = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Ginny was silent the next day, having read the report Angelina and Alicia had made on her brother's trial. Feeling someone sit next to her, she looked to find Luna sitting next to her. "Hey Luna." she muttered.

"Don't worry about your brother, his head will finally be cleared of the wrackspurts that have been plaguing him. He will be alright." Luna said, her soft voice relaxing Ginny. Ginny sighed and leaned into Luna, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I can't help but be worried for him." she commented, absently noticing how Luna's pale fingers laced between her own. "Why has my family turned out this way? Bill and Charlie are barely home, always out because of their jobs. Ron's in prison, and the twins' joke shop is starting under Potter Enterprises, keeping them busy."

Luna paused in thought. "Well, the twins are just busy for now. Harry's helping them a lot with the shop, so their work is actually cut in half. They'll be back soon though, it's nearly ready. Bill will soon find he's transferred to this Gringotts branch, so he will be home more often. Charlie will be home soon too. And Ron will get better."

Ginny nodded quietly. Luna smiled and kissed her forehead before standing. "Come on, I have to go tell Harry of this new prank idea." she said excitedly before skipping off. Ginny gaped at her, a bright blush blooming across her cheeks before running after the smaller girl.


	52. Pies and Grindelwald

It was a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts. In a perfectly normal Great Hall, with perfectly normal students eating a perfectly normal lunch. Suddenly the perfectly normal doors slammed open, smoke filling the room. Hermione Granger sighed, suddenly, everything wasn't perfectly normal.

A loud roar shook the very foundations of Hogwarts. A massive red chinese dragon floated into the room, Harry riding just behind its head. "BRING IT OOON!!!" He roared, the dragon grinning widely in agreement. Everyone's eyes bulged out as the wall crashed down as a blue chinese dragon broke in, Luna riding behind its head.

"FOR BLUEBERRY PIE!" She screamed back. Harry looked affronted.

"CHERRY PIE!!!" He bellowed in reply, raising a fist. Suddenly half of the Great Hall turned red, with the other half turning blue. "GRAAAHHH!!!" Harry gave a loud war cry as he charged his dragon at Luna's.

Hermione sighed in exasperation as she glanced down at her now red skin. She sulked a bit before noticing that Fleur was on the other side. A grin broke out on her face. Oh yes, maybe it was time to remind her girlfriend why it was a bad idea to tease her about her books. Hermione took out her wand and launched one of the many cherry pies at her blue girlfriend.

Harry cackled evilly as he and Luna duked it out on their dragons. "Cherry!" he screamed, snapping his fingers and summoning several pies. Luna narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Blueberry!" she retorted as a massive enlarged blueberry pie floated up behind her. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"That it one big ass pie." he mused right as he nearly fell off his dragon from the mere force of the pie. Licking his fingers, he blinked. "Hey, that's not so bad! I like cherry better, but blueberry isn't terrible." he commented. Luna beamed at him right before all his cherry pies slammed into her.

"This isn't bad either." She said, sucking the cherry filling from her fingers, not seeing the shell-shocked Ginny watching her from below. A bright blush exploded across the youngest Weasley's cheeks before she turned away. Harry, however, did notice and smirked at Ginny, who blushed even brighter before turning back to the pie war. Harry burst out cackling again.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry leaned back in his cushy office chair. "Hedwig!" he called out happily as she flew into the room. "Hey girl! I'm sorry, I don't have any bacon, but I can ask Dobby to make you some!" Harry added upon seeing her face fall. Hedwig barked happily. "Dobby!"

The happy house elf popped into the room. "Yes Harry Potter Sir?"

"Hedwig here would like a plate of bacon please!" Harry chirped. Dobby nodded furiously, his ears flopping about.

"I cans do that! Dobby bes right back!" Dobby exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement as he popped away. Hedwig barked again. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Sirius and Remus? No I haven't heard from them lately. Why?"

"Bark!"

"What do you mean there's forces advancing on Numregard to free Gindelwald?!"

"Bark bark!"

"Hedwig!! How do you even know this?!"

"Bark."

"I see. Fine." Harry pressed a button on his desk. "REPORTERS!!! I WANT YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!!!" Harry roared into the microphone before running out to slide down the railway.

"Harry? What's going on?" Colin asked, Draco at his side.

"I'm about to explain." Harry replied seriously. His eyes roved over his workers. "You know what? I want everyone to the Enterprise. I want more than just us looking out. The more who know, the better." He quickly activated all the fireplaces and threw in some floo powder before walking through.

"POTTER ENTERPRISES FRONT AND CENTER!" Harry bellowed the moment he exited the floo. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing and ran forth. Once the last person from the Wizarding Times stepped through, Harry closed the floo. "I have received very disturbing news. There is an unknown army moving north to Numregard to free Grindelwald himself from his prison."

The crowd before him gasped dramatically. Harry nodded in agreement with the sentiment. "Yes, I know, it's horrible. Now, we are going to send out an emergency paper detailing the events tonight. We want our people prepared. I want defensive spells listed, along with a few simple runic sets they can copy that will fortify homes and alert the DMLE." Harry said, his eyes moving over his workers' faces.

"This is not a joke. Now let's get moving. I want our teams to focus on new inventions to help us against this new force," Harry paused, "and on a much less serious but more important note, does anyone here know how to runically fortify a broom?"

Everyone blinked in mild surprise at the sudden mood change. "Against what sir?" someone from the Runes branch asked.

"Oh never mind..." Harry muttered before flooing out of there, the rest of the Wizarding Times following close behind. Angelina frowned as she stepped through the fireplace. What on earth would Harry want to fortify his broomstick against?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA TAKE THAT! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!


	53. Lightsabres Part 2

Harry cackled evilly as he and Katie stood over their newly fortified brooms. "We did it!" He grinned widely, waving his hand to transfigure his clothing into a Darth Vader outfit. "Tomorrow, we rise!" He said, the sound distorted through the mask. Katie grinned.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Angelina kept glancing around during breakfast, feeling rather paranoid. Chills ran down her spine as the doors opened. A black streak flew past her on a broomstick. "Oh no." she muttered as she saw a glowing red lightsabre. Harry, in full Darth Vader clothing, raised his lightsabre.

"POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" Harry cackled gleefully as he flew around waving around his lightsabre. "FEAR ME!" Angelina felt her head meet the table in a loud thunk. They had done it. The thing that she had prayed against all odds not to happen. Harry paused. "So, this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause, as you fall to the dark side." Harry grinned behind the black mask, not that they could see.

He waved a black gloved hand. Katie flew in, wearing a silver Storm Trooper outfit and a heavy looking gun. "Milord, our forces are ready." she smirked behind the silver helmet-mask thing.

Harry laughed. "Perfect." Alicia felt dread run through her. Feeling her clothes change, she glanced down to find herself in full Storm Trooper garb.

"Oh no." she groaned. Harry nodded.

"Oh yes." he replied, smirking. Blaise then stood, holding up a blue lightsabre.

"I am one with the Force. The Force is with me." he said clearly, standing tall. "May the dark never win!" The two sides glared at each other, with Harry and Katie flying overhead laughing madly at their chaos.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"So...you've managed to mass produce lightsabres. Now what are you going to do with them?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. Harry and Katie glanced at each other.

"We were thinking that maybe with the upcoming possible war, we could use the lightsabres. I was going to actually to ask the Engineering Branch to start looking toward the Starships, because those things are not only well designed for fighting, but are fast enough for us to get out if need be." Harry said, looking through a store catalogue on dragon hide armors.

Hermione nodded slowly. War wasn't anything fun, but when you had Harry on your side, it was highly likely you were going to win. Harry was not only totally crazy with two personalities, but he also was incredibly smart, creative, and powerful in general. Hermione dreaded the day he discovered his animagus transformation. Knowing Harry, he was probably something strange like a Crumple Horned Snorkak.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "This thing is totally nuts. I mean, who wants to go to war? And who are these forces?" Harry bemoaned. Hermione shrugged. How could she know? Feeling Blaise sit down next to him and pull him into a hug, Harry barely flinched before relaxing.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be fine. You're leading us after all." Blaise chuckled. Harry cracked a smile.

"You're right." Harry shifted around to kiss Blaise before settling back down. "Now, who here wants cookies?" he asked, grinning as everyone cheered.


	54. Wizengamot Meeting 2

"Lightsabres?" a baritone voice demanded.

"Weird sword things from a Muggle movie, milord. Our spy confirmed that they are fakes, they don't actually have the capabilities that the ones in the movies have. It was just a glow stick." A figure replied, kneeling before the mysterious dude on the throne.

"I see...then we have less to worry about. What do you think Grindelwald?" the mysterious dude on the throne asked, smirking.

"Go fuck yourself." Grindlewald spat. He was stuck in a cage covered in magical suppresant runes. He had been living a rather peaceful life in his cell in Numregard when he was kidnapped for some nefarious take over the world plan. Grindelwald placed his head back on his knees. A runic tattoo that was programmed to control his every move would be placed on him the next day. Thinking over what he had heard from the mysterious dude, he realized that if it weren't for Harry Potter existing, the plan would work.

The mysterious dude rolled his eyes. Grindlewald wouldn't be able to talk back to him by the next night. Little did he know, Grindelwald already had a tattoo on him, the runes spelling out a counter ward to any type of controlling runic array.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Wait, Boss. The designs for our star ships are fine, but we are all stuck on how to make the type of engine that would work with our atmosphere." Harry was currently skipping History of Magic to talk with his Enterprise.

"You want the engine to be faster than the speed of sound, but stable. So I would suggest at least a powerful stabilizer runic array. Of course, the ship will have to be built to handle such speeds, with the inside charmed to not have any issues with how turbulent it is outside." Harry frowned, thinking it over. "I'll talk with Ginny. She might have more ideas for this."

The representative of the Engineering Branch nodded. "Yes sir. One last thing, do you want them to have varied models or al the same?"

"I want at least three different models to keep things a bit varied. It will also help if a weakness if found for one model, because then we can fall back on two others." Harry replied before heading out. He had charms.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

A gavel fell, echoing throughout the court room. Dumbledore glanced around at the Wizengamot members. "Does anyone have anything to start the meeting?" he asked. Harry smirked and stood.

"I would like to ask the Wizengamot if everyone has read the emergency article that my newspaper had sent out?" he asked. After seeing everyone's nods, he said, "What will be doing to prevent this mysterious army from breaching our walls? I would feel safer if our auror corps received more funding, as well as more intense training. Or, even better, we copy the muggles by creating a military."

Many of the lords sneered at the thought of the muggles. But, as many didn't know what a military even was, they weren't exactly within their rights to dismiss the idea without questioning. "Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, what exactly is this...military?" Lord Macmillan asked.

"Let me start from a different point first. The muggles have something called a police force. These people are all trained to stop things like crimes, criminals, thieves, rapists, etc. They are like our auror force, a rather generally focused group of people. Now, the military is a large force of people specifically trained for fighting for their country. Whether it be war to conquer, or war to defend. These men are all trained with the toughest training. They don't patrol streets for petty thieves. They head out to the battlefield to fight and possibly die for their country."

Many lords were surprised that the muggles had thought of something so simple, and yet, so effective. How had they not thought of this before? Harry smirked at Dumbledore, who winked back at him. "I like this idea. Imagine if we had this when Voldemort came around." One lord commented, getting a round of agreement. The vote was put forth to create the first ever magical military. With the majority supporting it, the vote passed. Harry grinned in triumph. 


	55. You Should Have Listened

Lord Greengrass stormed home. Lord Potter was getting on his nerves. Taking out his wand, he spotted his daughter Daphne. Leveling his wand at her, his eyes suddenly caught the necklace around her neck. Fury overtook him, as he realized that now he couldn't even legally hurt her, as she was under Potter's protection. "CRUCIO!" He bellowed, seeing red. Daphne swiftly dodged, feeling her necklace heat up to tell Harry she was in danger.

Harry popped into the room to get hit with the unforgiveable. Blinking as it fizzled out against his chest, he narrowed his eyes. Without saying a word, he grabbed Daphne, who was only home for that weekend because she needed to speak with her mother, and apparated through the wards.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry held Daphne close as he hurried through the halls of Hogwarts back to her girlfriend Hannah. "It's ok. I got you." he muttered, running a hand through her hair. Settling down on a sofa in the club room, he let his magic surround them.

"Daphne!" Hannah whispered the moment she saw her girlfriend sobbing and shivering in Harry's embrace. She quickly joined the hug, caccooning Daphne between Harry and her. They didn't say anything else as they calmed her down, listening to the sound of the low chatter of their fellow workers.

"Thanks." Daphne murmured. Hannah and Harry smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Hannah replied, turning Daphne around into her embrace fully. Harry bowed before leaving to snuggle with Blaise. Hannah pressed a kiss against Daphne's forehead. "You're here now. Harry protected you. Your father isn't here, he can't hurt you." she quietly said in her girlfriend's ear. Daphne shivered slightly before relaxing into Hannah's arms.

"I hate him so much." Daphne said, her voice muffled against Hannah's chest. Hannah didn't reply, silently kissing her girlfriend before hugging her close again.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A dark figure swept through Greengrass manor. It was currently one in the morning, and the figure silently laughed at how pathetic the wards around the manor were. The figure laid their hand on the black leather handle of their steel dagger. Gazing down at their target for the second time that year, they sneered. The soft hiss of steel against leather could be heard as the dagger was unsheathed. Oh no, their target would not get out of this without suffering.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Lord Greengrass opened his eyes blearily to find himself pinned to the wall spread eagle. Silver daggers dug into his hands and feet. He screamed in pain and fear. Looking at the figure before him, he sobbed. The figure was tall, with definite aristocratic features. With smooth silky dark emerald green hair and pale creamy skin that glowed in the dim lighting of the room, pale lips stretched into a wide smirk. Lord Greengrass' eyes moved up to meet the figure's eyes.

A silver mask that covered the figure's nose greeted him, with black lenses over the eye holes. Those cold black lensed eyes stared back at him, and the fearful lord knew he was screwed. The figure bowed, hair falling perfectly over the mask as they stood. "I see you didn't heed my warning Cyrus." a deep, smooth, baritone voice reached Cyrus' ears. But Cyrus' fearful eyes caught the small metal box against the figure's throat. Oh yes, Cyrus knew what that box was. It was a voice changer. The figure's crisp black suit and cloak were well fit, but baggy enough so that you couldn't determine whether the figure was male or female.

Cyrus felt his heart drop to his bleeding pinned feet. "Now then, shall we start your death party?" the figure grinned widely. Cyrus screamed as he realized what the substance covering him was. The figure lit a match. "Goodbye Lord Cyrus Greengrass. Let it be known you could have lived for longer. If only you had listened to me." Lord Greengrass' burnt, blistering, blackened body was not discovered until morning, when his house elf had started to clean at five in the morning. A single black rose sat on the burned floor around him, a note beneath it.

"You should have listened."


	56. Some Random Filler (sorry)

The figure removed the voice changer, slipping off silver gloves and rinsing the dye from their hair. Placing their mask to the side, they sighed and looked up to the mirror to look themself over. Their reflection shared their cold eyes, which were slowly warming up as they washed the blood from their gloves. Changing back into Hogwarts robes, they activated their portkey and vanished in a swirl of magic.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry snorted at his potions homework, waving his hand. His quill stood and started to write out the essay. "Woah, how are you doing that?" Blaise asked, amazed. Harry smirked at him.

"It was easy. I call it....the 'I'm too lazy for this shit' quill! I program it to the requirements, then it connects to all the books outside of the restricted section in the library, then it writes out the essay!" Harry said smugly. Blaise stared at it in awe.

"I want one!" he suddenly whined, turning over to Harry, who snickered at the role reversal.

"I'll make you one. Calm down." Harry giggled before turning back to look over the finished essay. Blaise beamed before pulling Harry up against him in a hug. Harry smiled softly and leaned back into his boyfriend.

"We need more us time." Blaise commented quietly, inhaling the Harry's scent of pine and marchmallows.

"Agreed." Harry murmured, snuggling further into Blaise. The two slowly fell asleep on the couch, where they were found by a certain trio of chasers, who awwed and took pictures.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

It was a dark....room. Heavy breathes and soft moans could be heard. Tongues heatedly swirling around each other. Suddenly light flooded the room. It's occupants quickly separated, flinging on their missing clothing. "BOSS!" Two of them cried out while the third simply sobbed in the corner at being cock-blocked again.

Harry tiled his head to the side as he looked at the ruffled trio. "I just thought you three might want to remember to put up silencing charms, but I guess not...?" Harry backed out of the room slowly, holding back his laughter until he closed the door again, feeling multiple silencing charms hit the door.

Harry burst out cackling. Oh this was too good!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Theo, Fred, and George all stared at the door that now was fortified with three silencing charms. Theo cleared his throat. "Well, that was unexpected." The twins nodded slowly, vowing to get Harry back somehow. They turned back to the unsuspecting Theo Nott. "What?" Theo asked.

"Nothing." Fred grinned as he closed in on the Slytherin. George smirked silently before taking up the other side.

"Nothing at all."

The author then quickly left the room because this is a humour fanfic, not a smutty one, thank you very much. 


	57. Reactions to the Death of Greengrass

Daphne's eyes widened as a small note flew into the room and expanded. The Ministry seal drew her attention first, but the title of the massive sheet of paper was what caused her to give way into a dead faint. "LORD GREENGRASS FOUND MURDERED IN HIS HOME". Hannah quickly caught her girlfriend, her own eyes wide.

"Does...this always happen in magical Brittain?" A girl from Japan asked.

"No...no it doesn't." Hermione's voice shook slightly at the emblazoned bold black words. Tears ran down her face. What was going on? She wiped at her eyes furiously. It was not the time for a nervous breakdown. She straightened her back, and tied back her hair. "I want a photographer with me now, we're heading to the scene. Let's move. Tell Harry where we've gone once he returns from his private class with Flitwick."

"Yes ma'am!" they all chorused, rushing to finish off whatever articles they were already working on. This was an emergency edition article.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Meanwhile with Harry... "Today, we will continue to work on your flexibility. However, we will finally start to incorporate some dueling dance. I want you to think of the best dance that will suit you. For whatever purpose." Flitwick instructed happily.

"Yes sir!" Harry chirped, thinking hard. After a few moments of silence he finally said, "I have to go with my break dancing." Flitwick clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Wonderful my boy! Now then, I will fire some paint spells at you, but you have to use your break dancing to dodge. No shields, and no returning fire for now." Flitwick then started to rapidly fire off his paint spells. Harry yelped and quickly started dancing around the spells.

"Harry?" Blaise poked his head into the room only to see Harry backflip in the air and land, only to drop down to avoid getting hit.

"Ah, young Mr. Zabini!" Flitwick squeaked and stopped firing paint spells. Harry sighed in mild relief but straightened himself out quickly. "Mr. Potter, I expect you to be able to pull off the spell by our next session." Harry nodded furiously with a happy smile. The young Gryffindor then turned to face Blaise, who was looking on in mild amusement.

"What's up?" Harry asked, raising his hand in a peace sign. Blaise face palmed but quickly got serious and put up a silencing ward.

"There was murder. Looks like whoever attacked Lord Greengrass came back." Blaise said seriously. Harry's green eyes darkened.

"That's not good. I expect the club is in emergency article mode?" Harry asked, receiving a nod. "I see. Grab hold, let's go." Blaise's hand barely had touched Harry's shoulder when suddenly his vision was covered in green as Harry apparated through the wards to the clubroom.

"Boss is back!" a voice cried out.

"I am. Who's out to report and photograph?" Harry demanded.

"Hermione and Bones sir." Dean replied. While it wasn't often that Harry got serious, when he did, it was rather scary.

"Good." Harry snapped his fingers, activating the runic array that would clean up the mess that his club made. "We are not going to do this messily. That will mean the article will be messy as well. That isn't acceptable. Now then, I want only the heads of the branches here. Everyone else return to your tasks." Harry ordered, causing everyone to rush off in a flurry of papers.

"Sir?" Draco asked. He was the head of the money management branch, making sure all their money was going in and out properly.

"With Lord Greengrass dead, his wife will be stepping up to take proxy until Daphne is of age. However, that is not the most concerning issue. What's concerning is the fact that she isn't ready for this. The Wizengamot will be in an uproar at this. I want a full investigation on Lord Greengrass to see what exactly was going on for this to happen. Then bring it to me. We might end up printing it, because whatever happened, it might help stop others who do the same."

The branch heads remained silent, but nodded to his words. "Draco, I'm sure the money will be fine in your absence." Harry then added. Draco's jaw dropped and he pouted as he realized he would not have a say in this, but he was going to be off doing yet another investigation. At least this time it wasn't involved with secrecy spells. "The rest of you, back to work." Harry ordered and then exited the room with his cloak billowing.

"Wait a second...did he just pull a Snape?"

"...Don't question it Dean. Just ignore it, and go back to work."

"But-!"

"It's Harry, let's not give ourselves a headache."

"Fine..." Dean sulked a bit but quickly managed to drag himself back over to his desk and start drawing.

 


	58. Snape and Snowball

Snape entered his NEWT level class with flourish, his robes billowing out impressively. "Welcome back, you dunderheads. Now then, today we will be brewing a special recipe, also known as Veritaserum. No Miss-" Snape blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Miss Lovegood...can you please explain why exactly you are in my NEWT potions class?" he sneered.

"Well...I thought it sounded cool and wanted to take a look!!" Luna chirped, bouncing in her seat. "Can I stay professor? Please?" she begged, her eyes shining brightly with some unshed tears. Snape sighed and just nodded. Her expression brightened. "Yay!!" she cheered.

"Instructions are on the board. Do be careful, as this potion is highly delicate." he instructed firmly before heading over to his desk. Unfortunately for poor Severus, Snowball had come back from his vacation with Jimmy and the other meepmallows.

"MEEP!!!" Snape fell off his chair in shock.

"What the bloody- Snowball?! I thought you were supposed to return tomorrow night!"

"Meep meep moop." Snowball replied cheerfully as it hopped onto Snape's desk.

"...Potter did what now?"

"Meep!" Snape paused after this reply and slowly turned to his potions class who was watching dumbfounded.

"I'm going to regret this, but, Lovegood, you're in charge! I better see O+ veritaserum when I return." he sneered and quickly hurried from the room with Snowball now on his shoulder. As to how Snowball got to Snape's shoulder however, not even this author knows.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"POTTER!" Snape snapped as he burst into the club room. He then stopped short as everything went silent and all eyes were on him. "Where is Potter?" he asked, forcing himself to ask politely.

"Boss is upstairs sir, in his office. It's the door with rainbow sparkles all over it." Colin replied, taking out the roll of photos from his camera and sticking them into the processing machine Harry had purchased. Snape blinked but quickly made his way up the stairs.

"Potter!" he shouted again as he burst through the door.

"Hi Professor Snape!" Harry replied joyfully from his position on the ceiling. Snape didn't even stop to question this strange phenomenon as he asked,

"Why has Snowball told me that you were attempting to choose a meepmallow for Lupin?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe...because I'm trying to figure out which meepmallow would suit Remus best?" the younger boy replied questioningly. Snape went silent, and the two merely stared at each other for the next 30 seconds in silence.

"Snowball is off limits." Snape finally said into the thick silence before whirling out of the room, his robes once again billowing out impressively. Harry blinked at this, and then burst out giggling as he then cast a levitation spell on himself and floated out after the potions master. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while!!!! I let final exams and summer get to my head. Please don't kill me D:


	59. Grindelwald and fake Blaise

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow as he opened his eyes to find himself in his mental palace. Strange, why was he here? He started to go over what he knew, before realizing what had happened. He rushed forward to find a massive TV screen looking out to the outside world. "Shit, no!" he snarled, slamming his hands down on the table before him. He glared at the smirking face of the mysterious dude.

"Not so powerful now are you?" The unknown man whispered, his smirk widening. "You know it's funny Grindelwald," he paused, "I bet you never thought that you wouldn't be in control. Interesting how things played out hm?"

"You're crazy!" Grindelwald bellowed back, not that the man heard him. He slumped over the table, snarling at the wooden surface. While he could easily break out, it would mean the discovery of his runes, and it was too early in the game for that. He didn't have enough power to fight off the man, nor his armies. "Shit!" he spat again, heading back into his mental palace to start to sort through his memories for something that could help.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Harry was humming a jaunty tune as he skipped off, having turned in all his homework early, as per usual. "Hi professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, waving his hand around in the air so fast that the students around thought his shoulder might dislocate.

"Hello Harry my boy! How are you on this fine day?" Dumbledore smiled genially, as Harry grinned back and replied,

"I'm doing great sir!" they both studiously ignored the sound of pouring rain and thunder outside. "I had a question thought professor sir, if I could train my club in Defense for this new war, can I train them?"

"Why of course! Feel free to ask the teachers for assisstance. I will come by to perform check ups every so often," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the boy before him giggled and clapped his hands happily.

"Thank you! I'll be going now, people to see, minions to torture!" Harry then skipped off toward his club. Feeling someone grab his shirt from behind and tug him around a corner, his magic quickly reacted and slammed the attacker against the wall. "Oh, Blaise, it's you," Harry exhaled softly, his magic letting the poor boy down.

"Sorry Harry for scaring you. It's just that I really missed you," Blaise said sheepishly before kissing the boy soundly. Harry blinked in surprise, frowning as he felt a liquid seep past his lips. The smell of potion reached his nose and his eyes widend. Refusing to swallow, he pulled back and spit it out. His magic slammed Blaise against the wall again, his eyes glowing a bright green.

"Who are you?"

"Heh, I should've known that you would've felt that," the man disguised as Blaise laughed hoarsely. Harry snarled again, his magic fluctauting, catching the attention of Dumbledore, who was right down the hallway. "My lord wanted me to bring you to him! But I couldn't do it, my lord must've known this would happen, as he gave me this!" the fake Blaise shakily handed Harry a small metal cube before the magic tightened around his neck.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted in concern as he spotted Blaise against the wall with Harry's magic releasing enough that his eyes glowed brightly, his hair whipping around dangerously. Harry turned to face the old Headmaster.

"Take him, interrogate him. Search him for anything that could indicate something wrong." Harry spat, thrusting the man toward Dumbledore and quickly storming away, his magic gently pushing everyobne out of the way. Not that they needed the push, they all were backing off at the sight of him.

Dumbledore turned to the grinning form of his student, watching in interest as the face began to morph into someone else. His blue eyes no longer twinkled and he narrowed them at the man whose grin widened. "Maybe it's time that the Order of the Phoenix came back, with Mad Eye Moody too," he muttered and the man shivered at the name. 


	60. Neville Longbottom

Harry stalked into the club, everyone automatically turning to face him, sensing his anger. "Boss, are you ok?" Harry took a deep calming breath, he was home, with his family, everything was ok. He reigned in his magic, his eyes no longer glowing.

"I just got assaulted by an imposter of Blaise," he spoke, shocking many as they quickly turned to look at Blaise. "I took care of him, but on a different note, Dumbledore gave me permission to train you all in lieu of the upcoming war with this mysterious force," Harry looked over his friends and smiled, "it won't be fun, nor will it be easy. But I will teach you things that you wouldn't know otherwise,"

"Just another adventure in the everyday Wizarding Times eh?" Gred and Forge chuckled, bringing a few laughs from everyone else too.

"When do we start?" Susan asked.

"Tomorrow, get ready my busy bees." Harry announced before heading up to his office to calm down. Hermione and Fleur glanced at each other uneasily. Harry was obviously shaken by this. Blaise rushed up the steps to meet his boyfriend in his office.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

"Harry!" Blaise exclaimed softly as he threw open the door, closing it behind him. "Hey! It's ok," he whispered upon seeing the tears track down Harry's face. Blaise quickly pulled Harry into a hug, murmuring words of comfort. "I'm here now, the real me. I wouldn't ever do that to you, I promise,"

"It was horrible! The thought of a betrayal by you, and someone's else's lips were on mine Blaise!" Harry sobbed, his fingers tightening their hold on Blaise's shirt. Blaise felt anger bubble ot life in him, but pushed it down. He pulled back and kissed Harry softly.

"Well, I just disinfected it, so there," Blaise chuckled, bringing a small smile to Harry's lips. Blaise brushed some of Harry's out of his face, looking concernedly at him as he said, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Now I am, with you here," Harry giggled tearfully, kissing Blaise again. Blaise relaxed, smiling all the while. He never noticed Harry pressing a thumb against his wrist. He never saw the small rune that inked to life on his wrist, and he never saw it sink into his dark skin. Harry smiled again, snuggling closer to Blaise. Harrison smirked in his mind. Never again would they be fooled.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Neville was a shy boy, but ever since Harry had managed to pull him into his little club, he felt his confidence rising. Pinning up the recently published article they had on the statistics on how many people on average of different blood-types got hired for different jobs, and how easily they got up the social ladder, he smiled. He had helped with that one. He still remembered the day he got pulled in.

 

"Neville! Neville! Neville!" The pudgy boy turned around to see Harry bounding toward him. "Can you help me with something?"

"Y-yeah, I can try! i'm not very good at a-anything though," Neville blushed in embarrassment. Harry snorted at that.

"Not good at anything my beautiful arse! The club is writing out an article on rare plants and their properties in potions, and I thought that maybe you would like to join us? There are some pretty cool plants in there, but we don't know all the details about them, and having you here we don't have to pay extra for anything," Harry explained happily, grinning hopefully at the boy.

"W-well ok then..." Neville trailed off, unsure about this. Harry clapped his hands cheerfully before leading Neville to the club room. Walking in, Neville stood in awe at the room. The atmosphere was warm without any tension, everyone working together seamlessly, despite being from different houses.

The walls were mostly white, with a literal splash of colored paint that had dried in places. the floorboards were a dark wood, with fluffy white carpets appearing around in seemingly random places. The stair case to the upper level was white, with the steps colored rainbow by step. With a warm fireplace crackling in the corner, he felt right at home.

"Boss!" Neville glanced over to see the Weasley twins bouncing over with a stack of papers. "You will not believe what happened. Somehow Jimmy found out where the paint was and...well, take a look," they handed an amused Harry the papers. Harry giggled as he saw the paper with splotches of different paints in the shape of a tiny marshmallow.

"Hang it up on the walls," Harry handed them back the papers before leading Neville to the upper floor. Neville clumsily stumbled upon stepping on the steps and feeling them shift him to the right. "Oh sorry, the stairs are programmed to only let you go up using the right side, in case people are coming down. Up on the right, down on the left,"

Neville nodded shakily, focusing on where he stepped. Upon reaching the upstairs loft, he blinked in surprise. A wide grin spread over his face as he flitted over to the many rare plants. "Woah! I never thought I would ever be able to see these! They're so rare! Harry, how on earth did you get these?!"

"An African botanist camp have been slowly collecting and breeding some of these plants for a long time. We were lucky to be able to borrow them. They'll be shipped back tomorrow. You could buy one, but they're really expensive currently," Harry replied proudly, smirking. Neville simply shook his head in awe. The two boys worked together to write out the article before sending it off to be edited. Neville knew right then and there that maybe this club wasn't the worst thing that he could join.

"Hey Harry? Can I join?" Harry grinned widely.

"You sure can! What do you want to help with?"

"I'm...not sure to be honest," Neville admitted. Harry hummed, stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"Well, why don't you try a day in each branch and then you can decide which one you like the best," Harry suggested, getting a nervous nod from the boy, who exhaled slowly. No, he was going to try this, and if it didn't work, he could always leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather random, but would any of you lovely readers buy a meepmallow if I started a line of meepmallow merch or something along those lines? It's just an idea, so don't feel like you're obligated to do so :/


	61. Bumpkin

Neville looked up to see Harry working diligently over his paperwork from the Enterprise. Harry had grown from a hyperactive flamboyant Gryffindor student. He was one of the most successful people yet, being one of the youngest too. His casino was booming, Neville would know, as he checked out the place during the summer. He may not have been able to drink, or gamble, but he was allowed a tour from one of the house elves who recognized him as Harry's friend. Potter Enterprises was a now reowned name internationally, the branches spreading and growing every day.

 

Let's not even mention the newspaper itself. Every country now had people who had subscribed to this school newspaper. The articles about many political issues were actually pushing forward many political changes around the world, not just in Britain. "Hey Neville?" a voice called out his name, bringing him from his thoughts.

 

"Yeah? What's up?" Neville replied, turning around to face Susan Bones. The girl held out a letter.

 

"The head of the Herbology branch and Potions branch sent you this." Susan was one of the reporters who often headed out for the more dangerous articles, or the political ones. Neville took the letter gratefully, stuffing it into his pocket. Neville paused briefly before saying,

 

"Say, you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Susan's face broke into a grin.

 

"I would love to. Meet at the carriage point at 11." With that, the girl walked away. Neville eyes fell down and he absently wondering if her hips were swaying like that before. Tearing his eyes away, he chastised himself for looking. Bad Neville! They weren't even a thing yet! Be a proper gentleman!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  

Daphne giggled as she meepmallows hold their monthly convention. "Hey, do you know what the topic is this time?" Hannah asked, sitting down next to the girl. Daphne smirked at her girlfriend.

 

"This time they're talking about how they could sneak into the Ministry," Hannah blinked in surprise.

 

"And what, in the name of Merlin, purpose would they have there?"

 

"Oh, something about searching the place for some good hot chocolate?" Daphne frowned, unsure if she was translating properly. Meepmallow language was a strange one after all. They spoke with emotional intentions, not with words (Harry had even somehow found the time to write and publish a whole book on them. Hagrid was an avid fan of it).

 

"Wait, so how does their language work?"

 

"Basically when they go 'MEEP' it's an exclamation and they'll throw some mental image at you for context. 'Meep' is more of a casual tone, with 'Meep moop' being a bit more serious. 'Moop moop' is a sad, solemn one." Daphne tentatively explained. Hannah blinked at that before trying to listen. How Harry and Snape understood them so quickly was a mystery.

 

Harry slid down the staircase railing to join the two girls. "Evening girls," he smiled, squatting down to speak to Jimmy, the leader of the colony of meepmallows. "Hey Jimmy, can I borrow Bumpkin to meet one of my godfathers?"

 

"Meep?"

 

"Remus," Jimmy mulled it or before squishing up and down in a classic meepmallow nod. Harry gave the meepmallows a bright smile before holding out his hand for Bumpkin to hop up on.

 

"Why it Bumpkin orange?" Hannah asked, confused.

 

"Oh. We don't really know. We think she was just created that way," Daphne shrugged. Hannah frowned before giving up on the thought. Some things you just can't ever know. 


End file.
